Threw a Wish in a Well
by elfinder
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a winner, in his senior year of high school he got everything he wanted. He landed the lead role in the school musical, won the election for student body president and most of all got accepted in Nyada, the school of his dreams. The only thing missing from Kurt's fast paced life in New York was one thing; love.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Notes:**

This AU story came to be when I was at work and the song 'Call Me Maybe' started to play. The lyrics inspired me ( the 'I threw a wish in a well, looked to you as it fell') to come up with a story that would be loosely based off the song. I mainly just took a few words from it as plot points. It was very therapeutic to write because I started this story just before/during the start of S4 of Glee. Where I got to write a different story to how Kurt and Blaine might deal with long distance. If the circumstances to them meeting, like the how/where and when of it all might differ.

I'm not sure how long this fic will end up being, right now it will be well over 30 chapters.

The current plan is to post a new chapter every three weeks or so.

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

I got the idea for this back in the summer before S4. I started writing it as S4 was airing. It's basically a nice slow paced character developing story.

Threw a Wish in a Well  
by elfinder

Chapter One

It turned out sometimes absence didn't make the heart grow fonder, at least when it came to hometowns as boring as Lima Ohio. The only reason Kurt was even back in such a place was only due to the fact that his father knew how to push the right buttons and this time, his big weapon had been guilt. Burt Hummel was crafty; he had used everything to persuade his son to come back home for Thanksgiving. It seemed that Kurt's New York busy life was nothing more than an excuse not to show up for the "big turkey" dinner. Not that Kurt didn't want to see his family or his friends, It was just that since he left for NYADA in the fall, Kurt had been swept away into a whole new world and whole new experiences. Sure it was hard, challenging even, on some fronts, but he was at long last in a place were he felt like he truly belonged, doing something he equally believed in. Sure, he and Rachel didn't live in some cute little studio apartment in the Upper West side. Instead, their exposed brick apartment had more space, character and a lot more questionable neighbors. But it was their space, their own little place in their very big new world.

The moment Kurt was back home, even though he'd only been away for a few months, he felt like a mere visitor. At the moment the almost tourist, dressed to impress, decked out in a stylish scarf and long double breasted coat, was heading down memory lane. To come to one special spot in Lima, one little corner that had seen Kurt's familiar frame many times over the years. It was his little secret and since there was no harm to it, Kurt hadn't shared it with anyone, not even his dad. Kurt hadn't even been the one to start the tradition, it had been his mother: it was their secret, not his. But after Kurt's mother had passed away, the young Kurt Hummel had clung onto the secret tighter than ever. Over the years, Kurt's grip had begun to loosen, but he had never fully let go, and finding himself there once more, he wondered it he ever would.

The place, the secret was in would have looked inconspicuous to anyone else, boring even, something you would just pass by. But for Kurt, as he walked straight towards it, made form a nostalgic smile on his face as old memories began to surface in his mind.

-

"Mommy! Mommy! What's that?" A young five-year-old Kurt asked, tugging on his mother's skirt.

Elizabeth Hummel's musical laughter filled the little sunny patch of grass and fell on her young son' s ears. She knelt down beside him and ran her hand lovingly through his hair. "That, Kurtsie, is a wishing well." she answered with a smile.

"What's a wishing well?" Kurt asked as he looked up at his mom and made a face.

"Oh well, they hold water, for boring reasons. This type is to just make things look pretty. But the fun part is what people started to do with wells. I don't know how it started, but the legend says: if you throw money into the well and you make a wish… it might come true." Elizabeth explained.

"So the wish won't come true all times?"

"No, not always... but it's still fun to try, right? I've been coming here to make wishes since I was a little girl. It was my secret, which I am now sharing with you Kurt, it's our secret now." Elizabeth said.

Kurt began to tug on her hand and jump up and down in excitement. He peered over the edge of the well to see a few shiny coins inside flickering from the light. "No much money in it..." Kurt said as he pointed to them.

"Yes, this well used to be really pretty, but it's old and now it's almost been forgotten. I use to worry that they'd tear it down. That was one of the wishes I made, I wished it would stay here forever. So far that wish has come true, but Kurt, if this well does go one day, don't be sad. While it's here, we can come once a year and make a wish, okay? Does that sound like fun?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Yeah I wanna! But why don't we make wishes all the time?" Kurt asked.

"Sweetie, it has to be a wish that you really want to come true, your biggest wish. If you made a bunch of little wishes, then they wouldn't be special and there'd be too many for any to come true." Elizabeth explained.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Oh I get it mommy! Can I make my wish now?" Kurt asked as he held out his hand for a coin.

Elizabeth beamed down at her son and brought a penny out from her purse and handed it to him. "Now remember, you can't tell me what the wish is, that's the first rule. Make sure you wish with all your little heart, Kurtsie. Think about it really well before you decide, I'm sure a clever boy like you can pick a good one."

Kurt shut his eyes tight as his young mind tried to think of something he really wanted. A new toy or a pair of sensible heels wouldn't do. All the little childish wants a five-year-old normally wanted were tossed aside. But even if Kurt was clever like his mother claimed he was, he was still a kid. "It's too hard to choose!" he cried out in frustration.

Elizabeth laughed once more and didn't pacify her son, he might have been only five but he had already proven to be just as stubborn as his father was. Instead she took her own penny out, closed her eyes and her lips began to move as she made her wish in her mind. Kurt peeked up at her and watched with interest, but he had no clue what her wish was. Only Elizabeth herself knew and she opened her eyes and threw the wish in the well, as the penny clinched into the water, settling on the dirty tile. 'Let my boy be a winner.' she wished in her mind.

-

As the memory began to fade Kurt brought out his penny, like had every year, on this same exact day. The fact that by coming home for the short holiday meant Kurt could keep the tradition running had been one of the reasons he'd given in to his dad' s request. Just like when he was five, Kurt was having a hard time trying to think what he should wish for. For the last thirteen years his wishes had been diverse, ranging to a number of things. First, he had wished the pain in his heart would stop after his mom had died, he wished his dad would stop crying; he had wished they could laugh again.

Then, as father and son began to recover from their huge loss, Kurt's wishes had shifted. As he matured, his wants drifted from his mother- his last wish about her had been the ability for Kurt not to forget her while he was alive and moved towards his own life. Kurt wished he could be brave enough to come out, that the bullying would stop, that he'd get a solo. But most of all, as Kurt entered his teenage years, he wished for love. It was a silly request, but being gay didn't mean Kurt didn't long for such a connection. It just meant that finding one was much harder. So much that Kurt hadn't found anyone to even consider dating during his high school years. Being the only openly gay kid in a very harsh environment had been hard enough, so much that no one, at least male, had followed his lead. Kurt had a lot of things to look back on and feel proud of, mostly during his senior year, when he got the lead role in the school musical, had won the elections for class president and most of all, he got accepted into NYADA, his dream school. All that was lacking in his life now was a boyfriend. Kurt had assumed the second he stepped into the NYC airport he'd find him, his perfect match, just waiting for him. He'd run up, hug Kurt and go: "What took you so long?" Okay, maybe that was being far too idealistic, but he had at least hoped he'd have found someone interesting when he and Rachel had dared to sneak into the local gay bars. Or in school, he was in an elite program geared towards musical theatre: that was the gay' s bread and butter, to use a horrible turn a phrase, one Kurt instantly regretted using. Sure some guys where cute, others talented, but none of them, even the polite ones, had lit that special spark in Kurt. At first he thought he was just being too picky, but when one guy got too forward and Kurt had to make a disappointed exit, he became more reluctant to dive into the dating pool. Instead, he just decided to focus on school and adjusting to the momentous change it had brought in his life. He had little time for romance for the last few months, so his ploy to distract his wanting heart had worked, for the most part. But now, as Kurt stood at the well, still shabby but there, his mother's wish keeping its hold, he felt lonely. "Oh what the hell." Kurt muttered as he looked at the near frozen water because of the extremely cold November weather. But the water was still trickling away, despite its age and Kurt took that as a sign. "Okay the little 'wishing well that could'..." Kurt began, using the name he had dubbed years ago. "Show me what you got, sock it to me, preferably of the dreamboat variety if you can manage." Kurt whispered to himself. The request made and decided, all that was left was to toss the penny into the water, with a flick of his wrist.

"_I threw a wish in a well, I looked to you as it fell..."_

Kurt blinked as he heard a familiar song in the air as a young teenage girl walked by, her headphones blaring. But the music wasn't what had caught his attention. It had been the young man walking by him a few feet away, dressed in a pair of ripped blue jeans, grey t-shirt, that made his heart stop when their eyes met for a split second. Kurt had been so mesmerized and shocked that he didn't see the kid whirl by on his skateboard, barely swerving out of the way to avoid crashing into Kurt. But when Kurt jumped to dodge the impact, it only ended up making him crash into the dream boat he had been gaping at, sending them both flying to the ground with surprised yelps.

Change coins sprawled all over them and on the cement they had fallen onto; of course they had missed the cushion the nearby grass could have given. Instead, Kurt tumbled and fell straight on his wrist, feeling a sharp pain that mad him cry out. Thankfully his face didn't have the same fate, instead quick hands grabbed onto him, causing him to fall onto a much softer human body. "Ow." Kurt moaned as his head began to clear. But as soon as the man he had collided and then fallen on brought his head up and into Kurt's eye line, the dizzy spell was set off once more. "Wow..." Kurt blurted.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" The young man in the ripped jeans asked with genuine concern.

"I... uh..." Kurt stuttered, too bad he hadn't hit his head; it would have been a good excuse to stare at the handsome sight in front of him for a bit longer. Dreamboat indeed, deep brown eyes and a smile that sent shivers down Kurt's spine, my lord isn't he gorgeous, despite his almost shabby state of dress at the moment, he thought. "For the most part... yes, I think so..." Kurt muttered as he remembered how to speak. Sure wasn't easy with such a distracting peace of eye candy, which Kurt realized he was still lying on top of. When he shifted his weight and brought his hands down to steady himself he hissed with pain...Oh right, his wrist. "Okay yeah, my left wrist hurts like a bitch though." Kurt hissed as he tried to get past it and stand. But there was little need to worry, the dreamboat jumped up to his feet and pulled Kurt up by his remanding good hand before he could even ask for aid. Kurt tried to look brave as they stared at each other, but when he was so bold to carefully take hold of his right hand to expect the injury he couldn't help but whine a little. "Ow, ow, sorry." Kurt muttered sheepishly.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry! I just wanted to see... it might be a fractured wrist." He commented as he touched Kurt's wrist joint gently.

Kurt found having such an attractive nurse to inspect his wounds was a great numbing agent to the pain coursing through his body at the moment. "Oh great, just what I don't need." Kurt grumbled. Then he realized he was being selfish, thinking all about himself, the guy could have gotten hurt from the fall as well. "Sorry, what about you? Did you come out unscathed?" Kurt asked concerned.

The young man flashed him a charming smile as he ran his hands down his body, making Kurt start to fall under his spell even further and he was probably oblivious to casting it upon Kurt. His hands trailed down to his jeans, were one small rip was now a very big one, exposing his whole knee, which was scrapped up and bleeding. "Well luckily these stupid jeans took most of the damage." He chuckled. "Just a skinned knee, I'll live." he added with a smirk.

They both grinned at each other, not really sure what to do next, Kurt most of all. Then he realized there was the whole introducing themselves to go over. "I'm Kurt..." Kurt said as he held out his hand, but stopped, and frowned, until he remembered it was his left hand that was injured.

Blaine noticed his little mistake and they both broke out into laughter. At hearing the sound of it, the blinders in his mind, caused by being overpowered by the need to be polite and deal with the injury, fell off and let him see Kurt for real. Wow indeed, he was so handsome it was hard to believe he could be real. "Blaine..." Blaine told Kurt, but he hesitated. "...Am I being punked?" Blaine said as he began to introduce himself, then stopped and began to look around for signs of his friends.

Kurt smirked at him; he hadn't expected such a reaction. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

Blaine turned around, scanning the idea, hating to take his eyes on Kurt but it needed to be done. "Well this seems exactly like something my buddies would pull on me. I mean here I am looking like a total wreck and I bump into this totally hot guy..." Blaine began to mutter but stopped mid sentence, glanced over at Kurt sheepishly and saw him begin to blush bright red, too late. "What am I saying!?" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt just stood there, frozen with denial, hot; someone had actually used the word to describe him. 'I mean I know I'm decent looking but... hot, no way!' Kurt thought to himself, in total shock. "Do you not normally look like... this?" Kurt asked as he waved his right hand over Blaine's frame from top to bottom. "And by this I mean your clothes, if you didn't get it." Kurt added, deciding to glide over the whole 'hot' fiasco.

Blaine groaned, he must look horrible right now and the fall couldn't be an excuse either. "No! I'm not dressed like this by choice... I just got back from being in this production at the community theatre in Lima. I was playing this bad boy role who dresses like this and yeah... for some reason my change of clothes went missing." Blaine explained.

Kurt's face stopped looking embarrassed and changed to slight concern. "Some friends you got there..." Kurt stated.

Blaine laughed, "Actually they're just hazing me a bit, I just got chosen as a member of the council for my school's glee club, well back in September actually. Add the fact that I'm the lead vocalist and yeah, this is sort of a rite of passage I guess. Normally I wouldn't complain but..." Blaine began to ramble, but once again he stopped, this time before he could make a bigger fool of himself.

Kurt' s response was to break out laughing but then the added movement it brought caused the pain in his wrist to flare up and he couldn't hide if from Blaine.

"Crap, right, priorities! You should get that looked at right away." Blaine muttered.

"You're right only... driving' s kind of hard to do now, I'd call my parents but they're working and I don't want to worry them..." Kurt began to explain.

"Would it be too forward to offer to drive you there myself?" Blaine offered right away.

Kurt eyed him for a moment, but his look was playful, of course Kurt was well aware trusting someone so blindly could be a risky move. But as he looked over at Blaine there was no way his concern and whole courteous attitude couldn't be taken as any thing but as his honest nature. So Kurt simply nodded and tried not to look too bashful as he did. "Are you a decent driver? I'd like to avoid any more collisions, specially on a bigger scale." Kurt asked, he didn't mean to break into banter, the playful words just slipped out of his mouth on their own.

"I'm a very good driver, so rest assured I can escort you to the hospital properly. Wait... there's a bunch of money on the floor." Blaine pointed out as he looked at the pennies and dimes scattered amongst their feet.

Kurt remembered the song that had been playing early and one line from it penny and dimes for a kiss.

Oh, if only it could be that easy, that Kurt could just bend down, hand the change to Blaine and trade the coins for one blissful kiss, his first kiss, Kurt realized. 'Oh my god what's gotten into you Kurt! Snap out of it, remember the pain...' Kurt's mind shouted at him. "That was me sorry, I had it in my left hand when we collided."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, he wasn't trying to come off so forward, and he just felt so natural around Kurt, even when they had just met. "Were you planning to make a bunch of wishes or something?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked, "Just one." he chuckled. "But don't bother on asking me what it was..." he warned.

Blaine held his hands up dramatically at the accusation. "Heaven forbid." He said playfully.

Kurt slipped out a silly giggle, was he delusional or were they almost flirting? It hardly seemed possible, but then, Kurt reminded himself what his wish had been. He had thrown a wish in a well and however unlikely it seemed, this Blaine might be it coming true. Yeah, he was most likely just being delusional, maybe due to the pain. "So your car or mine?" he simply asked.

"Yours, if you're fine with me driving it. I took the bus here, another reason my friends chose to pull a prank on me and take my clothes." Blaine declared. "So if you don't mind having a scruffy driver..." Blaine began to ramble.

All Kurt could do at first was laugh, he couldn't remember when he had smiled so much, and with such ease. At least not with someone who had been a total stranger a few moments and a collision ago. Kurt didn't think he had been trying that hard when he made the wish on a silly whim, but maybe he hadn't realized how much he wanted to experience love. "You are anything but scruffy, Blaine." Kurt insisted.

"Okay good, which way to your car? Can you walk on your own?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was almost tempted to say he couldn't, but then, starting things off with a lie, whatever this was, because Kurt reminded himself Blaine could very well be straight, or gay and taken, or not interested in anything besides being polite. Wishes aside, Kurt knew the well wasn't magic, it couldn't make your dreams come true; you had to do that on your own. Knowing that hadn't stopped him from making the wish, as it made him feel like he was still connected to his mother, he owed it to her to keep their secret going. Kurt hoped that one-day, if he ever got lucky enough to have children, either adopted or by surrogacy, he could pass the tradition onto the next generation, if he even wanted kids. How had he come to the whole issue of if Kurt ever wanted to be a father? Now was not the time or the place, by a long shot, and that was an understatement if there ever was one.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after Kurt's silence was beginning to unnerve him. Maybe he was being too forward.

"Sorry, spaced out there for a second. I'm good; I can walk on my own two feet. My car' s this way, just parked a bit down the road." Kurt muttered quickly as he turned around and pointed to the right direction they'd need to go. Blaine simply gave him a polite nod, had Kurt's pause caused some inner reaction in him, Kurt had no idea, he was so naive to anything like such a scenario. But Kurt wasn't in a romantic comedy, oh how to find out the summery without asking Blaine any awkward questions. Such as, 'Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe?' No, Kurt firmly believed that anyone who used those lines, either singing or speaking them, deserved to die alone.

As they started their short walk to the car Blaine found himself for once at a total loss for words. He'd normally try to make some casual small talk, but whenever he opened his mouth, boarding flirtatious comments kept flying out. Worst of all was the whole issue of would Kurt even take it as flirting, Blaine had never been bothered by not knowing a guy' s sexual orientation so much before. Blaine was over thinking things, yes he was hot, but there was one question that kept popping in his mind, was Kurt interested? Blaine hadn't had much experience with dating, heck; he'd never even had a real boyfriend before. Normally it wasn't hard to figure out if a guy was gay or interested, as they usually just hit on him straight off the bat.

Kurt wasn't fairing any better on thinking of safe subjects to bring up that wouldn't be misunderstood as flirting. Normally Kurt's quick wit was an asset in such a situation, not that Kurt had experience any remotely close to this one, which was the whole problem. Kurt knew he was getting worked up, but he swore the looks Blaine was giving him meant something, that normally didn't occur with someone you had just met and by accident.

"How's the wrist?" Blaine finally asked, figuring it was a safe question.

Kurt looked down at his wrist he was cradling with his right hand carefully and sighed. Was Blaine only with him because he felt guilty about his injury? Or was he just being concerned in addition to being playful. "Better, or rather... I think it might just be a sprain. I really hope it is actually... I can't afford to get a cast right now and have to deal broken bones." Kurt answered.

"How come?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt smiled lightly, it was an opening to talk about something and Kurt didn't mind being the one to chat about himself. Being in NYADA was one thing he was very proud of and sometimes it was hard not to gush on and on about it. His dad had made that very clear the minuet he had arrived home and began to ramble relentlessly about it during the car ride home. "I'm in a very intense theatre school program right now." Kurt decided to answer. Not wanting to drop any names or locations, as it might be taken as boasting.

"Well hopefully it won't be too bad." Blaine commented.

"Would be nice." Kurt agreed.

They arrived at Kurt's car, Carole's actually, since he had borrowed hers for the day, and Kurt handed Blaine the keys. As Kurt headed over to the passenger side door Blaine ended up darting over and opened it up before Kurt could. Kurt eyed him playfully and saw a cheeky grin on his face. "Why thank you... but my right hand is fine, remember?" Kurt pointed out.

"But it's busy holding your left one, so let me be your hands until we make it to the hospital. It's the least I can do." Blaine insisted.

''What if I get the sudden urge to want to kiss my hand?' Kurt thought to himself and fought not to blush at the very idea. There was no way in hell he'd say such an outrageous thing out loud, no matter how charming Blaine was being right now. Was this a side effect to never really having the chance to flirt, that some inner playboy in him had been unleashed?

Well, considering the one-liners he'd gotten at that gay bar, any thoughts so far were far more innocent and anything but lewd. "I'm inclined to say the accident wasn't your fault. It was the stupid kid on the skate board and my own inability to dodge without crashing into someone." Kurt stated.

"You had a split second to react and I was lost in thought, worrying about my appearance and having to be seen in public like this!" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt couldn't help but begin to chuckle at Blaine's outburst, which he found adorable. "You look fine." Kurt assured him.

Blaine smirked at him, "So if you saw me on the street in my current state of dress you wouldn't have a problem with it?" Blaine asked as he eyed Kurt up and down, making it obvious he noticed how classy Kurt was dressed in contrast.

"It's true normally I would consider ripped jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt a heinous crime of fashion... but you're totally pulling it off in an eye pleasing way." Kurt admitted. Hoping the slight comment wouldn't be taken the wrong way. Kurt was getting far too interested in Blaine and he wanted some subtle hint from Blaine to if it was welcome or not.

Blaine gave Kurt a bashful grin at the sneaky compliment and the message was received. Blaine allowed himself to put the charm on just a bit after that. "Coming from you that's a big compliment, so thanks." Blaine replied. "I bet you could pull it off even better though." he added and almost regretted the bold comment.

Until Kurt just blinked at him and a sappy grin spread across his face, he wasn't use to getting any compliments, well none that brought on such a reaction in Kurt before.

"I guess I should get you to the hospital before your wrist falls off." Blaine muttered and he gestured for Kurt to climb inside the vehicle. Kurt obliged him and Blaine ended up leaning inside the car to grab Kurt's seat belt and buckle it up. But that brought their faces and mouths in very close quarters and the two of them paused when their lips were mere inches away. "I uh..." Blaine stuttered.

Kurt couldn't help it, he found himself getting lost in those deep brown eyes. He gulped and fluttered his eye lashes as he tried to regain control of his motor functions, but it was of no use until they both heard the belt click and it brought them back down to earth. Shy smiles were exchanged and Blaine quickly retreated, closed the door and hurried over to the driver' s side of the car.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" He muttered to himself.

Kurt watched Blaine pile into the driver's seat and start the car up, as he tried to think of something clever and safe at the same time to say to his driver. This was the downside to never really date anyone or even getting close to it. Kurt had no idea what to do or say in this situation, mainly because he didn't know what type of situation it even was. It was almost infuriating, how straight people could usually start to crush on someone without the fear that it would be totally unwelcomed. But when it came to that, Kurt had a feeling his instincts were correct. The whole idea of having some sort of 'gaydar' was pretty silly, but Kurt found himself wishing it were real.

Neither of the young men in the car realized how perfectly matched they were, as Blaine was having almost the exact same conundrum in his nervous mind. It was worse for him, since he had to focus on driving. "I'd ask which hospital we should head too but then... Lima only has one." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt laughed along with Blaine; happy the joke defused the tension in the vehicle just a bit. "My step-mom actually works at the front desk there and she's working right now. So that's a good thing, hopefully I'll give her no reason to worry." Kurt replied.

Blaine suddenly got a good idea to ensure silence wouldn't fall between them yet again. "Up for some music for the ride?" he suggested.

Kurt nodded, "Yes, only I'm afraid I can't really offer anything. This car is my step-mom' s, so it's lacking any amazing play-lists or CDs we could listen to..." Kurt admitted. Why had he left his iPod at home?

Blaine simply leaned over and turned on the radio, searching for a decent station, when they came to stop at a red light. "Well, there's always the old fail safe, let's see what we can find..." Blaine muttered as he fiddled with the dial.

When suddenly a very familiar intro started to play and Kurt and Blaine both let out loud groans, of course it had to be that song. "Oh lord not this again! I swear it's all I've heard over the summer..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine smirked and decided to admit something to Kurt, to see his reaction. "Yes I agree, radio stations play the hits far too much but... um... it is very catchy..."

Kurt let out a sigh in defeat, yes, Call Me Maybe was that, and Kurt felt no urge to lie. "I have to admit it is...," he admitted.

"Might I suggest a way to get it our of our systems? Because I bet we both know all the words to it..."

"Are you suggesting and impromptu duet in the car?" Kurt asked with interest.

"It's like you're a mind reader, Kurt."

"Or two great minds think alike..." Kurt offered.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the suggestion, but they were running out of a song to sing. Instead he cleared his throat and began to sing the lyrics, Kurt joining him a second later.

_You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fallr  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way_

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and its real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
It's hard to look right,  
At you baby...

Through out the song there we slip-ups and breaking out into laughter, as they took turns with lines or just sang together on the fly. It was hardly impressive and nothing at the level of NYADA, but considering there was no rehearsal at all, it was nothing to bat an eye at. Hearing how well their voices mixed together in song also made them realize their uncanny chemistry and that in turn made them even more clueless about how to deal with it. They couldn't even finish the song before they were having so much fun they broke out into fits of laughter and they gave up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't continue! That was far too fun!" Kurt laughed.

"Oh god, I feel like my sides are going to split open." Blaine added.

"I really hope people don't use that song as a pick up line now."

"Do you think it's really that easy? Like you see this person you like and you... just walk up to them and give them your number?" Blaine asked as he made himself keep his eyes on the road and not on Kurt.

Kurt paused for a moment, taken a back by the question. "Um... sadly...I think it is, for some people. For me... well that's certainly not the case." Kurt said.

"Me either." Blaine added.

"So do we keep avoiding asking the question?" Kurt suddenly asked.

Blaine's heart began to beat fast, what was Kurt trying to get at. "Which question would that be?" He chose to ask to make it clear.

"Oh don't play ignorant, I bet we're both wondering it... you know... the matter of our sexual orientation. I mean, all someone has to do is look at me, or hear me voice and I'm not naive, I know people would assume I'm gay right from the start. They wouldn't be wrong either and I have no intention to deny who I am." Kurt explained.

Blaine was instantly impressed by Kurt's honesty and it felt refreshing, there had been a time when Blaine thought he was the only openly gay teen in Ohio and even when he later knew he wasn't, out and proud youth were still a big minority in the greater area. Blaine had been wondering if Kurt was gay since they had met. But not because of how high pitched Kurt's voice was or how snappy his outfit seemed. It was because Blaine was also gay and the idea of meeting someone who he not only found attractive, but also might feel the same way was very new and much desired. So much that at first Blaine thought Kurt was referring to another big question in Blaine's mind, or questions rather. Was Kurt single, was he interested in Blaine, would he give Kurt his number or was he just setting himself up to let down? "It's uncanny... a lot of what you just said rings true with me." Blaine commented.

"Oh I doubt everyone assumes you're gay from the start." Kurt teased.

"Remember I don't normally look like this, but I have no idea about that. I also try not to care about it and I usually don't..." Blaine responded.

There was no chance for things to get awkward again, even when neither of the young men in the car were trying to make it such. Instead their salvation came when they arrived at their destination. Blaine set to focusing on finding them a parking spot and once the car was turned off he turned his attention back to Kurt, who smiled at him weakly.

"Well that was a really fun way to pass a car ride." Kurt admitted with a grin.

"It really was." Blaine admitted. "But now we should focus on getting your wrist looked at."

Kurt nodded and he waited as Blaine came over to open his door once more, offering his hand to help Kurt out and he took it, trying not to look too bashful over the simple gesture. Kurt wasn't used to being around someone so courteous. Usually at school, both McKinley and now NYADA, people were so focused on their own problems and desires, which little room was left for manners. Kurt had always had a soft spot for the romantic ways of the past and he was enjoying Blaine's dapper displays far too much. "Thanks." Kurt said softly afterwards.

Blaine flashed Kurt a polite smile in reply and simply followed alongside Kurt up to the front entrance of the building. They were both so occupied with the many thoughts in their mind that they didn't bother to speak through the small journey. Kurt for once wasn't thinking about Blaine, he was beginning to worry what the repercussions of his injury could be. He seriously hoped it was a strain and not a fracture or break that would need to heal for months or a cast. Just the idea of having to miss classes at school was horrifying, considering how fast passed and demanding as NYADA was, it would be a disaster. He did not find the idea of trying to explain to Cassandra July he couldn't participate in her dance class for even a few days terrifying. As soon as Kurt stepped inside the crowded waiting room, his eyes instantly went to the front desk and the familiar face behind it.

Blaine wasn't sure where he should be: at Kurt's side, when he was still a stranger for the most part, or wait on the sidelines? "Should I go sit down?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt stopped to think about it, the idea of Kurt walking up with an attractive young man at his side to Carole, was... well he wasn't exactly sure. "It might be a good idea, though first let me make it clear your state of dress has nothing to do with this! Just... oh god how do I explain..." Kurt muttered in frustration.

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Kurt, for what felt like the hundredth time since they had met. "No I get it, if it were me and my mom at the desk... I'd feel the same way." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, since there was no need for embarrassing explanations or attempts to make sense and not want to run away. Blaine' s appeal was only increasing as it became clear how in sync they were. Kurt still found the whole thing very unreal and that was the problem, usually to Kurt it wasn't. But then as usual, such conundrums would have to wait until after he saw the doctor. "Just have a seat Blaine, while I go up to the desk. I'm sure there will be a bit of a wait, being the holidays after all. But make sure you stick around; I'm going to need a drive back home. Actually, after we're through here... would it be too bold to ask if you'd stay a bit longer? I feel the need to return the favour and well... I find the idea of getting to know you better... very rewarding." Kurt admitted shyly to Blaine.

Blaine just grinned at him, not bothering to hide how happy the request made him. "Oh good, now I don't need to think of some silly excuse to stick around."

Kurt laughed lightly and then reluctantly let Blaine go take a seat in the waiting are and he got in line for seeing Carole Hummel, his step-mother. She caught sight of him before it was his turn and worry formed on her face. But she had to keep professional and Kurt simply mouthed to her, 'I'm okay, wrist.' while he pointed to his left hand. Even with his mimed assurance Carole looked very anxious in waiting for it to be her stepson's turn at the desk. She proved it when she didn't even give Kurt to get a word in.

"Kurt! Honey, are you okay? What happened?" She asked far too quickly.

"Calm down Carole, I had a tumble and my wrist took the brunt of my fall. It hurts but I'm a trouper so yeah, but I knew better so here I am." Kurt assured her.

Carole calmed down after that and began to fill out Kurt's sheet for him, as there was no one behind Kurt for the moment, a welcomed event. "How did you get here?" she asked. "Did you call Burt?" she added as she looked for signs of her husband.

Kurt shook his head as he watched her begin to write his file, he could have done it himself, because he was right handed. But he just let her do the task. Of course now Kurt had to explain Blaine to her and not die of embarrassment, as the fact that he was very attractive was sure to come up, weather Carole was on duty or not. "No, I haven't even called him yet, I'll do that next... the guy I crashed into actually ended up driving me here." Kurt explained as he pointed to Blaine. Who noticed them look his way and gave a small wave in greeting.

"Well he's cute, lucky you Kurt." Carole teased with a playful smile.

"Don't even." Kurt muttered with amusement.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, anyway the wait shouldn't be too long. Can you manage to finish filling out the form on your own? You could always have your new friend help you." Carole suggested.

"I said stop, geez!" Kurt groaned.

Carole simply beamed at him and Kurt grumbled his goodbyes and headed back to where Blaine was patiently waiting for him. As Kurt came to sit down Blaine surprised him by pulling the clip board straight out his hands and rested it on Blaine's lap, snatching the pen away a second later.

"Blaine, I can still write, I'm not an invalid." Kurt grumbled he was becoming too annoyed to notice how familiar he was being with Blaine already.

"But I'm here to help remember? Or do you want to keep your statistics to yourself?" Blaine teased.

"I have nothing to hide." Kurt scoffed. Which was true so he sat down beside Blaine and glanced over at the sheet, which Blaine had started to read. Kurt tried not to squirm as his personal details, though they were very boring, were revealed to Blaine, while he was left in the dark about the man sitting next to him.

Blaine couldn't help himself, or normally he would have never dared to pry so much into someone else's business. But then Kurt didn't bother to stop him and he needed to know where to begin filling in the remaining details for Kurt. But then he notice one detail and Blaine paused, "You're nineteen?" Blaine asked as he looked up at him.

Kurt found himself wondering why that was causing such a reaction in Blaine; sure Kurt knew his baby face made him seem younger. He also was a year older than normal university freshman tended to be, but Blaine's question still caught him off guard a bit. "Yes... why?" Kurt asked with confusion.

"Oh well, I'm eighteen... so I... didn't expect you to be older than me." Blaine quickly answered. He was leaving one special detail out though, Blaine was a year behind for school, which was a result of being hospitalized after getting injured in his freshman year, which meant he was a high school senior. The idea that Kurt was in his second year of university had never crossed his mind when they had met. So Blaine hadn't bothered to ask Kurt about it, he just assumed he was also a senior like himself. Now that he had confirmation he wasn't, Blaine tried not to show his disappointment. But then he reminded himself he didn't know where Kurt was attending school, the intense theatre program comment held no real clues, so there wasn't reason to worry just yet. "Anyway sorry, ah here we are, um, it's probably silly to ask this one but, martial status?" Blaine asked with a sheepish grin.

"Single." Kurt answered.

Blaine couldn't hide his delight to the answer and Kurt's smile showed it was noted and Blaine swore he picked up on interest. They set to the task at hand once more, Kurt giving Blaine the information to fill out, the rest being rather boring, like the injury symptoms and cause of accident. By the time they were finished Kurt's name was called and he stood up, but looked back at Blaine. "Wait for me okay? This shouldn't take too long." Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded and watched him go, and he was left to himself and his own thoughts. He wanted to ask Kurt out, which he knew now for sure. But with this new piece of information, he wasn't sure if that would be wise. Blaine resisted the urge to look Kurt up online for clues to what school he was attending and where, but that would have meant going too far. Instead he'd try to bring the subject up after Kurt returned.

Kurt's assumptions turned out to be right on the mark, for the most part, his wrist sustaining only a light sprain. The prescription for the road to recover was rest, Kurt's arm was put in a sling and he couldn't use his left hand for about a week and a half. He had to go be checked in New York after the mandatory period of rest, to be sure. Kurt was relieved that it would only be that, in fact he asked for a doctor' s note. So he could give it to his dance teacher if needed and Kurt was sure knowing his resilience and good health meant he'd only wind up missing a class or two and that was almost welcomed. When it came to his voice, singing and acting classes, the sling would be a slight hindrance but not a problem. In fact, considering the whole thing had lead to him meeting a person like Blaine, Kurt hardly felt like complaining. That was a whole problem on its own though: he wanted to ask him out, but he was leaving back for New York in four days. Blaine was eighteen, but the chances that he was attending school in New York was very unlikely and Kurt knew he had used up most of his luck by just encountering him today. So he wasn't letting himself hope that his lucky streak would continue. Or that the wishing well could do that much magic. Kurt returned to Blaine and saw the smile spread instantly on his face, it was far too ironic that the well had chosen this time to make one of his wishes come true. Though he of course didn't think it really had, or that it was magic. When he hadn't been asking for it, the last thing he wanted was something to tie him to Lima. Not when he had finally managed to make it out of the town and to the big apple. But then, considering how at ease he felt with Blaine, he wasn't about to send him away, he had been telling the truth when he said he wanted to get to know him better. "Thanks for waiting." Kurt told him as he stopped in front of Blaine.

"So what's the verdict?" Blaine asked as he noticed Kurt's left arm was in a sling, but his hand was wrapped up in a light brace as appose to a cast, so he sort of knew the answer already.

"Light sprain and I got some blissful pain killers, but all I need to do is rest it for the next two weeks and I'll be fine. Which is good news for me, aside from making my visit here a bit annoying... I hate depending on people. Though it's my left hand, so really I won't be that inconvenienced for the most part." Kurt explained. "Anyway why don't I treat you to something... I'm not sure what, any ideas?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe some coffee? I know just the place? I was actually planning to go there before we ran into each other." Blaine suggested with a cheeky smile when he said the words 'ran into.'

"I'd be up for that, but since I'm under medication, I'll get a hot chocolate or something, just to be safe." Kurt said.

The place ended up being somewhere Kurt had visited a few times before, but not many, a fact he wished had been different. Because Blaine explained he tended to visit the Lima Bean, a local coffee shop, daily during the week. Kurt wasn't sure if that meant he had, or still was, giving no clues to if Blaine was just visiting Lima like Kurt, or was still a permanent resident. Kurt decided it was time to stop resisting questions and find out once and for all what their chances were. When he and Blaine were seated at a table with their drinks and Kurt watched Blaine glance around the room, clearly still being self conscious about his appearance and looking adorable, he knew it was the right coarse of action. "Blaine, relax, you look hot." Kurt told him.

Blaine blinked in reply, "We're flirting, aren't we?" he asked suddenly.

"Well I'm trying... to no avail." Kurt admitted with a sigh.

"No, you're not giving yourself enough credit Kurt, we're just... new to this, I assume anyway because that's the case for me." Blaine admitted.

"Yeah, back when I was in high school I never really found that spark... considering what I had to deal with, it hardly comes as a surprise." Kurt explained.

Blaine tried to process the two new pieces of information he now had from Kurt's reply. He was in university, but being nineteen had already made that likely and Kurt felt their instant chemistry as much as he did. "There's something here... isn't there? Should I be worried?" Blaine asked.

"I honestly don't know how to answer the question. I think we've both been steering clear of certain details because we don't what to know those answers and the complications they might bring. So I'm just going to say one, my school, the one that's intense, is the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts." Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine's face fell instantly, "Oh... well that... it sort of sucks. I'm a high school senior, at Dalton academy in Westerville."

"But you said you're eighteen!" Kurt blurted out.

"I'm a year behind... and I have an early birthday as well." Blaine answered on reflex.

Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry, that was almost rude I was just surprised. I mean I'm only in my freshman year at NYADA myself..."

"Wow, so we're both older than we should be for our expected grades, that's uncanny." Blaine muttered in surprised.

"The irony isn't amusing." Kurt grumbled.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, he was equally annoyed but Kurt's reaction was making it better, since he was being far too cute. "So... now what? Because I was planning to ask for your number. To see where the chemistry between us could go... wait that sounds... I don't mean anything like I want to get into your pants!" Blaine began to ramble. "I mean like an innocent date, oh god I'm not good with romance." Blaine groaned, he felt mortified, he had blown it.

Kurt couldn't help it but he couldn't hide his amusement back and he broke out into barely controlled laughter as he doubled over. Blaine glared at him, though the scowl quickly cracked into a smile and he joined Kurt by laughing out their frustration. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, I'm really pissed off too but you look so cute..." Kurt said through muffled laughter. But he made himself get under control and back on track. "But back to your inquirer... it really depends on what we want to do." Kurt answered and he realized using the word 'do' wasn't wise and he let out a small groan. "Oh look I'm also helpless in this department."

"No please go on." Blaine urged.

"Well we have a few options, we can choose not to ignore the signs that we might have something... between us, that for me at least is a boarding miracle. Go on a date and try to forget that we don't live in the same town, or are in the same grade. Then risk regretting it all when I have to head back to New York come Sunday night. Or we can cut our losses now and part ways, maybe try to avoid any difficult goodbyes." Kurt explained.

Blaine really didn't like either option when he started to consider them both. But regardless of the cons, the pros of throwing caution to the wind and spending time with Kurt was too rewarding and overpowered the negative aspects. "I still want to ask you on a date, Kurt..." Blaine admitted.

"Why don't we try it this way, us spending time together doesn't mean it has to be a date. I'm not saying I don't want it to be, because I feel the same way and. I hate to be the one to say it. But when I go back to NYADA and my life there, I'm not going to have time for much else. It's a whirlwind and so demanding, I have little free time. If we were to date, or at least go on one, to see where it leads, come Sunday, I'd might regret it and I don't want that." Kurt told Blaine.

"No, you're right, it's a good idea. It means we can spend time together, so I'm on board." Blaine assured him.

"I admit having someone like you to pass my time in Lima would be welcome. I've forgotten how boring it can be."

"Can you do one thing for me though? If we're gonna try just hanging out?" Blaine began to ask.

"If we end up kissing at some point I don't see that being a bad thing." Kurt interjected playfully.

Blaine just stopped and gaped at Kurt and he couldn't help but almost choke on his mouthful of coffee. He ended up coughing and Kurt looked at him with concern as he tried to breath once more. He let out a long breath and he knew he had begun to blush. "No! I wasn't going to say that but yes please! Let's spend any free time you have together, for the next four days. Because I really do want to see where this could go, even if you don't live here anymore. I don't want to put any pressure on us. But let's try to be honest with each other. Sure it's kind of... scary... the idea of long distance, but it is an option for some." Blaine began to explain. "Wow I'm getting way ahead of myself here!" Blaine said in realization.

"Maybe just a little." Kurt admitted. "But I like it... I'm not used to attention like this..." Kurt added as he felt himself begin to blush a little.

"Any idea what we should do first?"

"Well, we're doing pretty good right now. Sitting down to coffee, even if we don't get a boyfriend out of this encounter, a friend isn't so bad. But mind you, I'm not saying I'd prefer a friend if I had any say in this. But you were right when you said we're getting ahead of ourselves."

"Right, let's just focus on one thing at a time." Blaine agreed.

"Also I think being friends first before anything else is the best way to go with starting a relationship." Kurt added.

"It's like we're of one mind here, I think it's a sign."

"Up for keeping me company for the rest of the day?" Kurt asked.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Blaine teased.

"I warn you this medication I'm on might make be slightly loopy..." Kurt began to warn.

"I'm sure I'll find it charming, I should take you home after this. But what about your folks? Because knowing how parents are, they might comment..." Blaine asked.

"Let them, my dad' s probably working but I could not care less, I'm an adult after all, or nearly one." Kurt scoffed mockingly.

"So at the end of the day, if I give you my number... will you call me?" Blaine finally asked.

Kurt eyed him, already starting to feel himself fall under Blaine's spell and he was very fine with the idea if that were to happen. His mind kept trying to remind him this was crazy, he didn't want to go down this road, since it wouldn't be easy. They had just met and they only had four days to connect and Kurt knew they might not make it work with the distance between them the following Monday would bring. But when did Kurt ever keep to the norm of things? Wasn't he all about being who he wanted to be and not caring what others thought? So the answer to Blaine's question was an easy one, even what he would say and he hoped it wasn't stupid. "Maybe..." Kurt teased, but he reached out and touched Blaine's hand lightly and the look he gave Blaine, made the actual answer very clear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Here's chapter 2, I decided to post this chapter after 2 weeks. The next I might wait till 3 weeks I'll see. I just want to keep ahead enough so there's no large breaks between updates.

Chapter Two

Despite Kurt being slightly subdued from his pain medication, he was delighted to discover Blaine was extremely splendid company. So much that it didn't escape him how well they were hitting it off and the natural place they were falling into in consequence. It was like they were life long friends, not new acquaintances who had met that same day. What had happened next was Kurt bringing Blaine home to hang out, as he had put it. Leading to them relaxing in Kurt's bedroom, with Kurt propped up on his bed, (his room still help his bed and other furniture, so he'd have somewhere to stay for his visits home.) with Blaine arranging far too many pillows behind him, swaddled up in his top blanket. "Blaine, I can't move..." he pointed out and showed that Kurt Hummel was not amused.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, from his spot on the bench of Kurt's vanity and smirked at him. "Are you doubting my nursing skills?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, it was very hard to remember they weren't best friends, the meds might be an excuse but Kurt doubted it. But no matter how much chemistry they had, Kurt wasn't about to be coddled, not by anyone, even someone as alluring as Blaine Anderson. "Need I point out that, what if my dad were to come home and find me wrapped up like this? In my room with a guy he's never met or even heard of that looks suspiciously all dishevelled..." Kurt began to point out.

Blaine's cheeky grin turned into a look of horror in realization and he turned to look at himself in the mirror. His attempts to tame his curly hair without the aid of hair gel had been useless, combined with his ripped jeans and wrinkled shirt, as Kurt had described it earlier, his normal charisma was nowhere to be found. "Oh crap, you're right! Sorry!" Blaine shouted as he shot up and scurried over to Kurt. Quickly releasing him from his blanket prison, making sure to be mindful of his left arm.

Kurt muttered his thanks and stretched his neck, he had been starting to feel stiff in the position he had been trapped in. "You're forgiven." Kurt chimed.

Blaine made himself calm down because worrying over his physical appearance was pointless now. Instead he flopped down on the bed beside Kurt and tried to think of something to say. "So since we're wanting to get to know each other better. Let's start the whole process, who should go first?" Blaine asked.

"Go right ahead." Kurt offered for him.

Blaine grinned, happy to take up the challenge. "Hmm alright but I dunno if it's all that interesting... where to begin. Oh, well as I said I'm a senior at Dalton, that's a private all boys school in Westerville. Very classy and expensive place..." Blaine began to tell Kurt.

"So, school uniforms!" Kurt interrupted with excitement. He then saw Blaine look at him in surprise and he began to blush from his outburst. "Sorry..." he muttered. "It's the drugs..." he quickly added.

If Blaine didn't believe the excuse he didn't call Kurt out on it, because all playfulness aside he didn't want to overstep and wreck the ambiance in the room when they were together. Instead he just flashed a quick grin and nodded. "Yes, navy blazer with red piping, grey pants, with a red and navy stripped tie, I'll show it to you sometime soon." Blaine added with a wink. "I'm in the Warblers, which is our school' s glee club, we're... now I'm not trying to brag here but the Warblers are sort of like on-campus rock stars."

Kurt made a long whistle to sound impressed; though it could be taken as playful sarcasm he was sure. "And you're the lead singer to boot?" he asked, remembering Blaine had told him that earlier.

"Yes I am, which I was really surprised about at first. It's great and all but there's a lot of pressure to go with it." Blaine said. He continued to go on and tell Kurt a few stories from the last few years at school, though he wasn't sure how entertaining he was being. Both of them commented on how the Warblers and New Directions had never gone head to head at a competition and what a shame it had been. "It's funny I remember hearing the winners for Nationals were from Ohio, who knew you were a member." Blaine commented.

"I sadly didn't have a solo but still, it was a real head rush. But it's funny the Nationals the year before, were we ended up placing twelfth meant so much more to me. It was the first time I ended up setting foot in New York and I could just feel it beckoning me, it was like... I was suddenly home." Kurt breathed out slowly as he remembers the whole breakfast with Tiffany scene he had with Rachel.

"And you made it there, congrats. I was actually considering applying to NYADA myself for next year..." Blaine admitted.

Kurt felt his heart begin to race, but that almost seemed too good to be true. "Really? Or are you just saying that now... to add some security..." Kurt pressed.

Blaine looked at Kurt and started to panic at the accusation. "What? No! I wouldn't lie to you... to try to sway you..." Blaine sputtered off in defence.

Kurt instantly felt guilty over the very idea of Blaine doing such a thing and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to trusting someone so easily I guess." Kurt said weakly.

"And you're probably tired and as you said, full of pain medication... maybe I should go..."

"Don't do that Blaine! I want you to stay... didn't you offer to look after me?" Kurt reminded him.

Blaine smirked at him as he turned over on his side and looked at Kurt, the small distance between them on the bed being very unnerving, but almost in a good way. He suddenly found it hard not to stare at Kurt's inviting mouth or forget Kurt had told him he'd be fine if they did end up kissing. But then, they were trying to keep things casual with no pressure and Kurt was in no state of mind to make such a big decision. So he kept the right amount of distance between them and tried to get into a safe friend zone, but it wasn't easy. "So what do you want then?" Blaine asked.

"Oh no. Don't ask me that..." Kurt whined.

"What?" Blaine asked in shock.

"What?" Kurt stuttered quickly. Curse this blasted medication, he had almost messed up big time by admitting what he wanted was to make out with Blaine. "I'm a little thirsty... and hungry." Kurt finally admitted, choosing to try to graze over the whole screw up. Luckily for him Blaine had the right mind not to press him further about it.

"I can do that, will I find anything good downstairs or should I go out and get you something?" Blaine asked.

"There's bound to be some left overs in the fridge I'm sure, my step-brother Finn is back living here so Carole has it well stocked up. Just don't bring anything that's for tomorrow's Thanksgiving dinner and you should be fine. Take your phone, I'll call you on mine and be your guide." Kurt suggested.

"That's a good idea, also I'll get your number then." Blaine agreed as he brought out his phone. "And I didn't even have to sing for it."

Even when Blaine was bordering being corny with the last remark, Kurt told Blaine his number anyway. He watched as Blaine put it in his contact list and he stopped before calling.

"Where's your phone?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's eyes widened in panic, they were in his pants pocket and there was no way he was going to let Blaine fish it out for him. Instead of answering he squirmed and used his remaining good arm to retrieve it and eyed Blaine in warning when he stepped forward to help, his stern look keeping him at bay. He brought it finally. "Got it, call away Blaine." he urged.

Blaine just nodded, hit the call button and Kurt answered it straight away. "Hi."

"Hello, isn't this a bit soon to call me?" Kurt teased. If he hadn't been medicated for pain he might have tried to be less playful but there was no such luck. Beside Blaine seemed to encourage it, they were both avoiding it getting weird thankfully, on the contrary, they were loving every minute of their banter. But the pair both made sure not to get too forward in their comments, as no matter how intoxicating the exchange was proving to be, certain boundaries needed to be maintained. Once the initial novelty of their mutual attraction began to wear off, there was risk that all the issues looming over their heads, like Kurt's impending departure from Lima, could ruin the whole dynamic.

"No, I like that you're not beating around the bush. Is this a booty call?" Blaine suddenly asked, throwing any caution he had out of the window.

"I think you'd better head down stairs." Kurt suggested warily. It wasn't fun to always be the voice of reason so far.

"I'm really sorry Kurt, my mouth' s getting away from my brain..." Blaine began to apologize. "And I don't have your convenient excuse either."

"It's okay Blaine, just... let's try not to go there, yet anyway, as fun as it may be. I'm still a teen for another year after all, and well, I never had to worry about stuff like this until now."

"I think it's pretty clear I haven't either. Actually no, I have turned down a bit too eager suitors before and god I realize I might be stooping to their level..." Blaine muttered in horror.

"Oh don't be that dramatic." Kurt teased.

"Anyway I'll make a temporary escape and valiantly go raid your fridge now." Blaine said as he headed out the door, switching their conversation to being over the phone when he started down the stairs. "Now I believe I remember where the kitchen is from when we first arrived. The fridge and the food inside will be the easy part. I'll really just need guidance where the plates, utensils and what-nots are located." Blaine began to explain as he headed toward his destination. Sure enough he found the kitchen easily and opened up the fridge, peering inside. "Hmm let's see, ah this is clearly for tomorrow's big dinner. But what's this? Oh that might work, looks like, um soup or something... feel like soup and a sandwich maybe? With some soothing tea?" Blaine offered.

"If you feel up to it then yes, that sound wonderful." Kurt answered with a yawn.

"Try not to fall asleep in anticipation." Blaine added.

"I'm starting to find this unnerving, how easily we'll falling into talking to each other..." Kurt began to admit over the phone.

Blaine, who had already brought out the pot of soup, placed it on the counter and went back in search of bread, just sighed. "Yeah I hear you, or rather I hear us. It's kind of spooky, I certainly have never had such a rapport with anyone else, at least not from the start and not on this level." Blaine agreed. "Maybe we should tone it down a bit, if it's even possible?" he suggested.

"That's probably a good idea, or it could get old real quick and I don't want that to happen... this is new for me too. I mean Rachel and I can get going but it's very different."

"Who's Rachel?" Blaine asked as he tried to fix Kurt's meal up and cradle the phone against his cheek at the same time. Every once in a while he had to stop to put it back into place to keep his balance but he was pulling it off. Blaine even managed to find a plate, though it took him looking through three different cabinets to do so. But he didn't want to interrupt Kurt to ask him where everything was; he wanted to listen to his answer.

"She's my best friend, wow, that's funny to say. It sure didn't start out that way; we were bitter glee club rivals at the start. But our love of Broadway musicals and the longing to go to New York brought us together in the end. She's in NYADA as well and is my roommate there, no dorms for us." Kurt explained.

"How small is your apartment then?" Blaine asked.

"Very spacious actually, but then considering how far we are from the main stream city... That's no surprise. It was pretty rough at first. When we first moved in all we had were cross beams and exposed brick wall. I'm pretty proud at how we'd made it almost homely now over the last three months." Kurt told Blaine.

"You'll have to show me when you get back." Blaine requested. "By show I mean over Skype or something." He quickly added to avoid confusion.

"Sure, that would be fun." Kurt stated.

"Alright this is going good so far, just got the kettle boiling. Any requests for what I should put in the sandwich?" Blaine asked.

"What, you're making it yourself?" Kurt laughed.

"Am I not allowed to?"

"No by all means go right ahead, just, make one for yourself too. Injury aside I don't want you doing everything and getting nothing in return." Kurt insisted.

"Fine, I wouldn't want you to have to eat alone." Blaine teased. "Just keep telling me stuff about you, whatever you feel like sharing." Blaine urged.

Kurt, sitting in his bedroom, began to chuckle at the request, it still felt so new and wonderful, to connect to someone on so many levels. Kurt had been forced all through high school and before that to watch all the heterosexual couples kiss and carry on right before his wary eyes, while Kurt was alone, out of the closet but with no one of his own to experience his newfound confidence to refuse to hide his sexuality or who he'd come to love. "I'm not really sure what to tell you... I've never had an audience quite like this. I mean my parents can only do so much when they press me for details. But having someone who can relate to them in addition to sharing much of my interests, yeah that's new." Kurt declared.

"But in a good way, right?" Blaine questioned.

"Of course." Kurt scoffed.

"You know, it's almost like you're back in the Empire State already, us talking on the phone like this." Blaine had to point out.

"Oh wow you're right, it is!" Kurt realized.

"It might give us some hope... but we agreed not to go there so I'll stop that conversation. Instead tell me about NYADA, is seems pretty, competitive, considering how few students they take every year." Blaine suggested.

"That is quite the understatement Blaine. In all honesty, it was very overwhelming at first. There's tons of pressure and the amount of work you have to put out is crazy hard, most nights I come home exhausted, both physically and emotionally. But in the long run, I'm really living the dream, I can tell all this hard work will take me somewhere. Or I hope it will, I know making it anywhere, especially Broadway, will be hard... but yeah, I'm not giving up, I've gotten this far." Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine nodded, but that just made his phone fall off his face and onto the floor with a thud, Kurt paused as he heard the crash. "Blaine?" he called.

"Sorry I dropped my..." Blaine began but as he looked forward to find where it had fallen, he came face to face with a slightly passed middle aged man, dressed in a vest jacket, plaid shirt and baseball cap whose stunned expression at finding Blaine in the kitchen began to turn into alarm and anger.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" Burt Hummel demanded.

"I uh..." Blaine stuttered, he was so petrified with fear he couldn't properly answer. Instead he slowly bent down for the phone, relived that Burt didn't come rushing at him.

"Kurt... help." he whispered at the speaker. While he awaited rescue, he knew he needed to say something. "I'm Kurt's sort of friend..."

"Sort of?" Burt asked, his voice showing no patience.

But Kurt didn't need to hear Blaine's plea, he had heard his dad' s very loud demands to Blaine's identity, his response was to come crashing into the kitchen and barely managed to fall onto the floor. "Dad!" Kurt shouted, being out of breath from the sprint down the stairs.

At the sudden appearance of his son Burt began to relax, until he noticed the sling and the tension in his body began to rise once more. "What happened to you?" Burt demanded, looking from Blaine to Kurt in confusion.

"It's not what it looks like..." Kurt began to stutter as he walked over to stand between Blaine and his dad, almost protecting him in a sense, not that he thought Blaine's life was in danger in any way. But by the look on Blaine's face, he had no clue to that fact.

"What does it look like then? Cause I got no clue." Burt muttered.

Kurt took a deep breath and chose to delve right into telling the whole story. "I was taking a walk out in a park for nostalgia' sake when this stupid kid came right at me on a skateboard where I had to jump out of the way to escape being run over or worse. But when I dodged I ending up falling on my wrist and him." Kurt quickly began to say at an amazing speed and all in one breath. Kurt gasped for air when he was finished, but the story wasn't over yet. "This is Blaine, we met when I fell on him. But he still was kind enough to offer to take me to the hospital because I clearly couldn't drive. So I also couldn't drive home and he was making me something to eat while I was upstairs... and well then you came in and here we are."

"Didn't you think to call me Kurt? I mean I know you're on your own now, off in New York but I'd like to think you'd realize I'd want to know if my son' s hurt." Burt pointed out.

"I know and I'm sorry, I was planning to call you... it just... slipped my mind... sort of." Kurt began to say, as the pauses between words got longer. He didn't want to say why he had forgotten, or because of whom, even with the answer standing beside him, feeling very awkward at the moment.

"Yeah, I think we both know what had your attention." Burt stated as he looked at Kurt, and Blaine just flashed a nervous grin at being mentioned.

"Dad, leave Blaine alone, he's done nothing but be helpful the whole time. Not calling you is my fault and I'm sorry." Kurt said firmly.

"Should I go?" Blaine asked all of a sudden.

"No, we're fine, right dad?" Kurt said, his voice being all firm.

"How bad is your wrist?" Burt asked, not bothering to assured either young men.

"It's a light sprain, I just need to rest it for a week or two. If it had been serious then I would have called right away." Kurt assured him.

"I'm gonna go finish the sandwiches then, if I'm not going anywhere yet." Blaine politely interrupted and he went back to the kitchen counter, wishing it was a farther escape but then he wasn't about to run off, that wouldn't redeem himself in Burt's eyes at all.

Burt eyed his son and Kurt could tell the dramatic episode was over and dealt with, for the most part anyway. "Sorry for spooking your friend Kurt, I was surprised." Burt finally said.

"It's okay, right Blaine?" Kurt said as he leaned to look back at Blaine.

"Of course it is... and I totally understand." Blaine replied.

"See how infectiously charming he is?" Kurt teased lightly.

"I've got to go pick up Carole from work, who I guess knows about your injury?" Burt asked.

"Yes, she does, why did you come home at all if you're heading straight out?" Kurt asked him.

"What, I'm not allowed to want to change and look good for my wife? That's rich coming from you." Burt joked as he walked by them and towards the stairs to his own bedroom and Kurt heard a sigh of relief coming from Blaine's direction when they were alone.

"I'm so sorry about that, Blaine." Kurt groaned as he came to sit down on one of the chairs around the table.

Blaine, who had finally finished their snack, brought Kurt's plate over and placed it on front of him on the table. Figuring with Burt still home he wasn't about to return to Kurt's bedroom, not that he had any intention to make a pass at Kurt, out of respect not disinterest, so there was no need to worry. Kurt thanked him and when a steaming cup of tea joined his bowl of soup and sandwich, Kurt' s to eat, Blaine joining him.

The need to chew gave them a moment to rest and go through their thoughts, to figure out what their next move would be. By the time they were finished and full, Kurt wasn't all that much wiser but he was at least no longer hungry. "I hope that whole... episode with my dad won't make you want to leave already... the night' s still young after all." Kurt questioned.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, oh how every word could be taken as a come on, that hadn't been something Blaine could have expected to happen. It wasn't all easy banter between them and Blaine was almost a little relieved, if it was too perfect it wouldn't seem possible that it was real. "I know you meant that to sound innocent... right?" Blaine asked.

"It sure doesn't sound like it, but it's what I was going for." Kurt sighed.

"I'm kind of glad." Blaine admitted.

"Really?"

"Attractions aside, if we had decided to go on a real date, defining what we are right away, I don't think it would have been this easy. It wouldn't be horrible of course, but your idea of us just... not over thinking things was a good one. Just because we're gay doesn't mean we want to jump each other's bones." Blaine pointed out.

"Don't we?" Kurt asked mockingly.

"Let's not go there..." Blaine warned.

"That's a good idea." Burt suddenly announced from behind them.

"Oh dad, didn't hear you come back..." Kurt tried to say casually.

"No surprise there, I'll be back with Carole soon, so behave. I don't want to come home to anymore surprises." Burt insisted.

Kurt just glared at his dad and he saw him begin to chuckle as he walked away. There seemed to be an upside to never dating in high school, Kurt had never been submitted to being relentlessly teased by his parents over a boy. "So I'm not sure if we can hang out very much tomorrow, or really at all. It's Thanksgiving l and I'm pretty sure my parents will want me to show." Kurt explained to Blaine.

"Mine too, we can still talk over the phone or online. Let's just see what time we're done with the festivities and see if we can meet up or not?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt and Blaine decided Burt's interruption didn't have to dampen their pleasant if low-key evening of just hanging out. So they headed back to Kurt's bedroom and were able to conquer their desires and focus on building up the start to a wonderful friendship. Both Kurt and Blaine ended up talking till their voices were almost strained and finally, Kurt began to show the telltale sings of being tired. Blaine ignored them at first, until it was too late and when he returned from the bathroom. Kurt had passed out on his bed and showed no signs of waking.

Blaine stared at his adorable sleeping face and sighed, that was his cue to leave. He glanced at the time on his phone, wow it was late, being 10pm already, and while for their age that was nothing, considering what Kurt had been through, it was impressive. Blaine simply found a piece of paper and scribbled a note for Kurt and left it at his bedside table. Then he set to making sure Kurt was lying comfortably, being careful not to wake him, though Kurt was out like a light so there was little concern for that to happen. He stole one more glance at Kurt's sleeping frame and smiled to himself. He really hoped after they finished becoming friends, they could see what else they wanted, no mater how many states were between them. Blaine now was faced with the daunting task of leaving the house, without Kurt escorting him. Of course when Blaine made his way downstairs he came in contact with Burt and this time he didn't let fear overtake his need to be polite. Kurt had assured him Burt was harmless and that Blaine had nothing to worry about.

"Kurt's passed out, guess the medication he took finally made him crash." Blaine explained. "So I'm gonna go... I've worn out my welcome by enough already."

"Don't think you're not welcome here, Blaine right?" Burt told him as he paused to see Blaine's confirming nod that he had gotten his name right. "I've always wanted Kurt to meet someone when he was back here."

"I'm not..." Blaine began to argue.

"I figured you two aren't dumb, Kurt's heading back to New York on Sunday. I hope you aren't jumping into anything you can't deal with..." Burt began to comment.

Blaine shook his head, "We're not, well for the most part. We decided we want to get to know each other, but not expecting anything from each other. I just..." Blaine began to complain. "Sorry, I shouldn't be whining to you..." Blaine muttered.

"I'm used to it, both my sons had lots of problems to come to me with over the years. Well more Kurt, since Finn's my stepson, but you get the picture." Burt replied.

"Yeah but I'm not your son and it's not something I should tell the dad of the guy I just met, even if we're really hitting it off and I..."

"You like him, and not in the friend sense." Burt declared.

"Am I that obvious?" Blaine stuttered.

"Yes, which isn't a bad thing, Kurt's enjoying the attention too. Be careful though, or it will be harder to say goodbye." Burt warned.

"I know what you're saying and it should make sense, just try telling that to my heart." Blaine groaned.

"Well it's your guys' life in the end." Burt added with a smirk.

Blaine sighed, that fact didn't offer any comfort; it just made it all the more alarming. It seemed when Blaine wasn't in Kurt's company it was harder to ignore all the things that could go wrong if they went off their staying friends idea before Monday. Even when Blaine had never had a boyfriend before, he knew right away he didn't want to support the stereotype that all gay guys did and wanted was to have sex. No matter who you are and what sexual orientation you are born with, everyone deserved to experience love. "Anyway thanks for the advice, I'd better take my exit now." Blaine muttered and Burt let him go, until Blaine suddenly came back in the room. "Wait, is there a bus stop around here? I forgot I drove Kurt's car here." Blaine explained.

Burt shook his head with a grin, as he came over and patted Blaine on the shoulder. "I'll drive you home, you looked after my son, so it's the least I can do."

"Oh you don't have to..." Blaine began to argue but after seeing the look Burt gave him, he knew there was no use. "Thanks."

Burt grabbed his car keys and pushed Blaine towards the door. "Anytime kid." he said.

The next morning, Kurt awoke at 9:00am, and at first he didn't know where he was or how'd he gotten home. Until he was met with a familiar pain and Kurt groaned. "Oh my god... how come a light sprain can hurt this much?" he grumbled. "Blaine?" Kurt called out.

"He's gone Kurt, hours ago. What, did you think I'd allow a sleepover?" Burt's voice called from outside in the hall.

"Very funny dad." Kurt groaned as he sat up, at least he hadn't slept on his wrist to make it hurt even more. Just waking up to the pain from his injury had surprised him and made him more susceptible to it.

Burt stepped into Kurt's bedroom with a glass of water in hand. "You okay?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, "For the most part, yes I'm alright, and I'm a trouper as we both know so this won't hold me back for long. When did Blaine go home?" Kurt asked, bringing the conversation back to his friend of yesterday.

"Right when you passed out, so around ten or so. I drove him home."

"You did?" Kurt blurted out.

"Yeah and he's fine, before you start worrying. You must really like this guy huh?" Burt chuckled as he came to sit down on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"I think I do... oh lord, why now! I mean Blaine's amazing and I'm so glad I met him. But he's a high school senior and I'm well... not here anymore, pending holidays. There's no future for us, at least not at this point... we said we'd wouldn't let it get to us, but it is regardless." Kurt grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh this brings me back, except instead of whining over solos in glee club, it's about a boy."

"Better late than never I guess. Do you think I made the right choice? Or should I just walk away before I get hurt?"

"You know, I don't have all the answers, Kurt." Burt pointed out.

"That's impossible." Kurt scoffed.

"Fine, yeah, you should stop seeing Blaine. Think how hard it took for me to get your ass back here. As soon as you go back to your usual life you're gonna forget all about him, and that won't be fair to him, or you." Burt told him firmly.

Kurt was totally stunned by his dad' s advice; he had expected it to go in the opposite direction. That he should be careful but if they both felt a connection that couldn't be ignored, they'd regret running from it because it would be the easier solution. "Are you serious? What if he's the one, dad? What if I'll spend my entire life thinking of what could have been? Sure in a year he might come to New York but he could find someone before that... even I could... and we'd both just settle without knowing what we were missing out on. Or even if we do get together after his graduation, we still missed out on a whole year!" Kurt blurted out in surprise.

"Ah hah, just what I thought, you don't need me, looks like you have your answer already."

"So you intentionally gave me false advice to prove a point?" Kurt accused.

"Yes, don't act so surprised, sometimes is better to go with your instincts and listen to your heart, than an old guy like me. Trust your judgment Kurt, sure you could make the wrong decision and mess up. But like you said, the hardest part is not knowing one way or the other." Burt explained.

Kurt gave his dad an affectionate smile, "And who says you don't always have the answers." Kurt teased.

"Well tonight's the big dinner and I expect you to be there, no matter how much you like this Blaine, you hear me mister?"

"Yes dad, I'll be there, don't worry. Though using cutlery with one hand will be interesting. But I'm not going anywhere; today is still a family day. Speaking of which, any idea when Finn's arriving?" Kurt asked.

He tried to remember what Rachel had told him, but considering they still hadn't reconciled from their last break-up, that wasn't surprising. He was already impressed about how well they could be in each other' s company and for it not to get too uncomfortable. So in Kurt's mind, there still might be hope for them in the end, but he had his own love life to deal with at the moment. After Kurt further convinced his dad he wouldn't run off to Blaine's side, he was left alone with his thoughts and the pain in his wrist, which now seemed less sharp as he got used to it again, really it wasn't much at all. He'd been tossed into garbage bins, slammed into lockers and taken slushies to the face, so he was no stranger to pain. Kurt then noticed the piece of paper under his phone and he smiled, Blaine had left him a note, how old school and yet very romantic. Kurt unfolded the note and read Blaine's quick handwritten message on it.

_You fell asleep, so I left. Figured it would be creepy if I watched you sleep. Call me tomorrow when you wake up, if it isn't crazy. Hopefully this hasn't been some elaborate dream._

Blaine. 

Kurt smiled instantly at just the mere thought of Blaine, uh oh; this could get dangerous and real quick. "Oh who the hell cares if it does." Kurt muttered as he brought up Blaine's contact on his phone and hoped it wouldn't be too early to call. "There's nothing wrong with a little controlled danger now and then." he added as he called up Blaine's number. Luck was on his side when he heard Blaine pick up on the other end of the call. "Morning Blaine, got your note, very cute." Kurt greeted.

"Do you really think that? I was worried it was corny..." Blaine admitted.

"No, I liked it, sorry I fell asleep on you."

"No harm done, you had a long day."

"A very enjoyable one, despite the wrist."

"So since it's unlikely we can see each other right now, up for a phone date?" Blaine asked.

"Oh well... we didn't say anything about not having one of those. Would make breakfast more entertaining. Thank god for speaker phone or I wouldn't be able to do anything..." Kurt muttered.

"Right, you're one hand down, should you really use your right one to hold your phone?" Blaine hesitated.

"Hmm, now that you mention it. I should shower first, then breakfast. So let's delay the date a bit till we've spruced ourselves up for the day. If it goes well, I think we could graduate to a video chat date after dinner."

"I'd say we might want to reconsider things, but screw that, I find it exhilarating, being all spontaneous for once."

"And we're not being reckless, are we?"

"Considering what most teens would think being reckless would entail, no, we're being so careful it's boring."

"Thank goodness we're not your average pair of teenagers then." Kurt laughed.

"Oh my god Blaine! Stop being so damn funny or I'm going to wet myself." Kurt pleaded through his laughter.

"It's not on purpose and I swear I'm not usually this amusing! You just bring it out in me!" Blaine laughed back in defence.

"I find that hard to believe." Kurt teased. He then heard Blaine's name be called through the phone and Blaine stopped talking.

"Sorry bout that." Blaine muttered.

"It's almost show time uh, time for our social obligations." Kurt commented with a sigh. He knew he'd have to show downstairs himself soon enough, Finn would be out of amusing stories to tell them by now.

"Yeah that was my mom, asking what was making me be so loud. She also reminded me I couldn't stay cooped up in my room, dinner' s almost ready." Blaine explained.

"I guess this is our intermission."

"I like that, yes, we'd better stop while we're ahead. Or we'll have nothing to talk about after dinner for our Skype date." Blaine pointed out.

"Unlikely, but still a good call. It's been a scream Blaine; literally, I bet my parents are wondering what's gotten into me too. But try not to wolf your food down too quickly to bolt back up to your room. It's going to take me longer to eat with my arm in a sling and I never like to rush my meals anyway. I have to do that enough back in New York, I've had plenty of morning bagels on the run. Being able to sit down to a well cooked meal that I didn't make myself is one of the upsides to coming home." Kurt said.

"Happy Thanksgiving Kurt." Blaine simply told him.

"Happy Thanksgiving Blaine." Kurt replied and ended the call.

Almost two hours later Kurt and Blaine were back in their respective bedroom and this time sitting in front of their computer screens, waiting for Skype to load. Kurt ended up being the first one to call and Blaine didn't take long to respond. The instant Blaine's handsome face appeared on the screen Kurt beamed at him, not bothering to hide his delight. They were kidding themselves if they thought they could keep things in the friend-zone, already they were falling into the boyfriend zone and at an alarming speed, head first, with no bottom in sight. But Kurt's doubt was wiped from his brain as he saw how different Blaine looked. "Who are you..."? Kurt muttered.

"The real Blaine Anderson, or how I tend to look." Blaine declared. "What do you think?" Blaine asked as he puffed up his chest to show the navy and green sweater vest, and the matching bow tie he was wearing.

"I sort of miss the curls." Kurt admitted with a fake pout. "But the clothes, very nice, and totally preppy boy chique." he added in approval.

"Let me tell you those curls have a mind of their own if I don't hold them down with gel." Blaine told Kurt smugly, "So don't expect to see much of them."

Kurt stopped himself from making a witty comeback along the lines of him trying not to mourn the loss, because he didn't want to be so overly familiar all the time. As easy as the words came to him, Kurt didn't want to seem desperate for attention. Or to suddenly shut the rest of the world off and get clingy and too attached to Blaine, because no matter what came of them meeting, they would have to face the facts soon enough. It was hard enough not to let the impending separation looming over them for the next few days ruin their time together. "So how was dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Pretty good, but that's more because for once we had a low key dinner, just the three of us. My brother couldn't pry himself away from his big life in California. I'm sort of relieved, to tell you the truth, that he didn't show up." Blaine explained.

"Have brother issues?" Kurt asked, he could relate a bit, even when he and Finn were mere step-brothers and over all, were their for each other, it didn't mean they got along perfectly or anything remotely close to the definition of the word.

"Sort of, any of which, if I tried to explain would end up taking all night. But mainly because it would be impossible to get away from him. Also he'd bug me about you to no end." Blaine explained.

Kurt rolled his eyes at that comment, "Don't start me with that. Of course two gay guys can't just be friends... it has to go there!" Kurt grumbled. "And no one seems to realize all the relentless teasing just makes it awkward and adds unneeded discomfort, especially if you're together when it happens."

"Are we just friends though?" Blaine dared to ask.

Kurt paused, there was no easy answer and Kurt wasn't sure how to respond. He knew what his heart wanted to say and what his brain argued with, neither of which Kurt wanted to tell Blaine. "Um... not exactly, it's complicated. Should we be more honest with ourselves and each other?"

"Define how honest..." Blaine hesitated.

"I find you attractive Blaine, both physically and emotionally. If I weren't leaving soon I'd want us to be boyfriends, or start dating to get to that point. But I'm not staying, and as much as a romantic I am... I know long distance rarely works. It wouldn't be fair to either of us; our relationship would start with me neglecting you. My schedules so crazy I could never commit myself, even to Skype dates or phone calls. You're still in Lima, Blaine, but you have your own life, like the whole rock-stardom at school. Not to mention Sectionals being just around the corner. Please tell me I'm not the only one to think this, or I might seem like the bad guy here..."

"I understand what you're saying and I'm not naive either, I could totally see myself lying by the phone waiting, wanting to listen to tragic love songs. I wouldn't have the excitement or demand NYADA and New York would bring to distract me either. But you'd of course miss me just as much." Blaine replied.

"I would, I really would and it would just make me miserable and guilty and not in the right mindset for class." Kurt admitted gloomily.

"What are we doing to ourselves, Kurt?" Blaine muttered as he ran a hand over his face.

"I asked my dad a similar question this morning." Kurt admitted.

"What did he say?"

"That we might end up making the wrong choice, but it's something we need to find out for sure. Not knowing would be even worse... or something along those lines, I'm paraphrasing." Kurt answered. "I still want to see you... is that crazy?"

"A little, but it's the good kind of crazy." Blaine chuckled.

"I think we should spend the whole day together tomorrow, to help us decide. Maybe after spending two more days together in person, we'll have a better idea of what we want to do?" Kurt suggested.

"Does that make tomorrow a date or us just hanging out?"

"Do we need to define it one way or the other?"

"Well, one version means I might get to kiss you at the end of the night."

"I like the way you think, Blaine Anderson."

"Great, it's a date." Blaine grinned back at Kurt.

Of course making it a date meant Kurt was faced with a major dilemma: what the hell was he going to wear for his first official date, ever? Kurt had somehow matured over the last few years but nothing he had gone through could prepare him for this. The pressure was on and Kurt wanted to leave Blaine with a lasting impression. But he also didn't want to go all out and end up being far too overdressed for a simply movie and dinner date. Kurt was tempted to text Rachel for her opinion, since he realized he hadn't talked to her since their parting at the airport. Then he got a sudden epiphany: there was no harm in asking Blaine his thoughts on the matter. He brought out his phone and sent to sending him a quick text. But without the use of his left hand, it took a little improvising to accomplish.

_Blaine, how should the dress code be for tonight?_

_**I guess black tie would be too much huh? **___

Just a little.

_**Dress how you normally do Kurt, I want to see the real you. No need to up the game. **___

Very astute of you Blaine, okay I'll see you in a few hours.

_**Hopefully just a few, don't be fashionably late on me, we don't have the time. **___

Bye Blaine. 

Kurt really didn't have any chance to dress up too much anyway, he had only brought so much clothing, and since he had no idea he'd be going on dates. Kurt had actually left all of his expensive wardrobe safely stored in a storage unit to make sure he didn't come home to a broken in apartment and his closet lacking all his glorious couture. It was funny that Kurt's wardrobe was worth more than their rent many times over. He finally decided on a classic but casual look, choosing one of his favorite sweaters from Kolor, and his quint-essential skinny jeans and chunky brown boots, topped off with his vintage air-plane pin and he set to assessing himself in his full length mirror.

"Where are you going looking like that?" Finn suddenly asked as he walked into Kurt's bedroom.

"Just because I no longer live here doesn't mean you can just mosey on into my room without warning, Finn." Kurt warned him, as he didn't bother to look his way, keeping his attention on inspecting his outfit choice. "Not that it's any of your business but I happen to have a date tonight." Kurt added smartly.

"With who Rachel?" Finn joked.

Kurt glanced over at his stepbrother and rolled his eyes at the comment. "No, she's not my fag hag Finn! My date is male, gay and oh so handsome."

"Who's the guy?" Finn asked.

"No one you know." Kurt told him, refusing to give into his demands and reveal Blaine's identity or any details of their meeting.

"Why are you dating someone in Lima? Or did you meet him in New York and by some miracle he's from here too?"

"He's a high school senior and before you point out I'm being stupid, save your breath, I'm well aware. But there's no helping it, the heart wants what the heart wants and I'm not about to deny it." Kurt announced.

"I wasn't gonna say that, seriously, you deserve some action." Finn said.

Kurt whirled around at Finn in shock and began to sputter off muttering silent words at him. "Oh my god, who says we're gonna have sex?" he blurted out.

"Don't act like you being gay means you don't want to get laid Kurt." Finn warned.

"Well yeah I'm still a guy and don't think I haven't thought about... it..." Kurt muttered as certain images began to form in his mind at the very mention, ones of Blaine that were becoming very pornographic thanks to his wild imagination.

"What the hell are you thinking about?" Finn muttered.

"You brought it up!" Kurt shouted. "I don't know what this could lead to Finn, it's not easy, as you can guess. New York is a long distance from Lima and you know first hand how tiring it can be on a couple. I mean, you and Rachel were in love and together for over a year. Blaine and I just met, two days ago, what chance do we have? All I know is I do not want this to be some impulsive one night stand. I find him sexy as hell, but I'm not going to let my teenage libido get the better of me and make a big mistake." Kurt explained.

"You always seem to think I'm ready to argue with you, Kurt. I actually agree... or I'm sure not gonna say you're wrong. It's your life, not mine, do what you want and just spare me the graphic details." Finn teased.

"I seem to remember you grilling me on how gay sex works once..." Kurt began to recall.

"I was drunk." Finn muttered.

"You were, it was amusing." Kurt said with a wicked smile. "While you're here you can try to be useful, how do I look?"

"The sling sort of clashes." Finn answered, giving his best Kurt snarky impression. Like when Kurt had chosen to give him criticizing remarks over his wardrobe over the years.

"Well that can't be helped, it should be coming off soon anyway, since my wrist is sprained, not broken. But for now I just got an idea..." Kurt said as he went over to his suitcase and pulled out a lightweight scarf, an Alexander McQueen original. "Finn, help tie this over my sling." Kurt requested.

Now it was Finn's turn to roll his eyes but he helped Kurt anyway and he made his quick retreat afterwards. Kurt looked back to his mirror and gave himself an approving nod, "Ah yes, Kurt Hummel, you're gonna knock Blaine's socks off." he declared with satisfaction.

Kurt was finally ready to head off to meet up with Blaine, who was going to come pick him up, since Kurt still couldn't drive himself. But he ended up being a bit too early as he left his room, since Blaine wouldn't arrive for about another twenty minuets. Until he heard a knock on the door and Kurt frowned, Blaine had promised he'd send a text before he got close, in case Kurt needed the warning, but luckily he didn't. Instead Kurt just shook his head and headed for the door, ready to see what Blaine's own clothing choice for their first date would be. "I think I really outdid myself Bla... Rachel?" Kurt started to say but when he was greeted with a short brunette who was female, he took a step back. "What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I do not like being ignored Kurt! I sent you a dozen texts, tried to call you just as much. Your line is always busy and you never reply to my messages. I decided to get to the bottom of things!" Rachel rambled with anger. But she then noticed Kurt's left arm wasn't in the sleeve of his jacket, but underneath it and she suddenly became concerned, forgetting her anger, but not for long. "Kurt your arm! What happened and why didn't you call me?" Rachel demanded, as she got all loud and dramatic.

"Rachel, calm down, I fell and sprained my wrist, it's fine, and I'm fine. I know I should have called you but I haven't had much of a chance." Kurt muttered quickly in hopes of quieting her, but as usual with Rachel Berry, it was moot. He had little patient for his best friend at the moment, and the last thing he wanted was Blaine to encounter Rachel now.

"What's happening? Or did you forget your promise for us to try to entertain ourselves together today?" Rachel reminded him.

Kurt swore under his breath, he rarely bothered with profanity unless he found there was good need to, as he suddenly remembered agreeing to that particular request. "Oh crap, I forgot! I can't, I've got other plans." Kurt quickly explained.

"Doing what and going where? Are you meeting up with some of our friends from McKinley behind my back?" Rachel pressed.

"No!" Kurt snapped, he was loosing patience and quick, how could he get rid of this girl.

"Then tell me what you're being so sneaky about."

"Can it please wait? I don't have the time..." Kurt pleaded.

"The answer Kurt, or I won't budge from this spot." Rachel warned.

"Fine, I'm going on a date!" Kurt blurted out and he waited for the reaction he knew the answer would bring out in Rachel. True to his assumptions Rachel's eyes widened in shock and she let out a loud squeal in excitement and rushed right up to Kurt and got up in his personal space.

"Oh my god are you serious? With who? How did this happen? Is he cute? Tell me Kurt, tell me!"

"Rachel, he's due any moment, please be humane and leave me be!" Kurt cried out.

"Nope, no chance of that, you ditched me in Lima for some guy. I want to know how this happened and I'm still not leaving 'till I get my way." Rachel insisted.

"Don't think I won't bitch slap you into submission." Kurt hissed.

"With what, your only remanding good hand?" Rachel pointed out.

"Touché, but come on Rachel, please. I'll tell you all about it on the plane ride back home."

That turned out the wrong thing to say, "So I won't see you until then?" Rachel asked.

"I want to spend whatever time I can with him, Rachel, he's special... I..." Kurt began to stutter.

Rachel's face went all dramatic once more. "Are you in love with him Kurt?"

"What? NO! It's way to soon to go there! I'm just, oh my god go!" Kurt begged. Because he felt his phone vibrate and he brought it out, to read Blaine's message that he was almost there. "That's Blaine, my date, saying he's almost here." Kurt told her.

"Well either tell him you're going to be late or your friend will be joining you." Rachel stated.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Rachel, "No, sorry, not an option. I thought NYADA would get you off your diva high horse. I want Blaine all to myself, no third wheel; you're not my girlfriend or my beard, Rachel. What you are is my friend and I get it, you're curious. I know I bugged the crap about you with Brody but you need to realize what a big thing this is for me. It's my first date Rachel, I've never had one, and heck I've never ever been kissed!"

Rachel began to soften up as she listened to Kurt and she let out a loud groan, smacking herself in the head. "I'm really sorry Kurt, I just, I wanted to know so bad! I'm nosey, we both are, and we usually share everything with each other. I just... felt threatened, the idea of you getting a boyfriend might mean I'll loose you..." Rachel admitted.

Kurt smiled at her warmly and gave her a re-assuring hug. "I promise you won't and after the date's over I'll call you." Kurt said.

"Okay then I'll go, have fun Kurt." Rachel told him as he got back into her parents' car. "Just not too much fun, we have a flight to catch on Sunday!" she called as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Goodbye Rachel!" Kurt called to her and let out a sigh of relief. At least he'd have an amusing story to tell Blaine when he arrived and he saw a familiar car down the road and he grinned, he'd soon get his chance. Kurt just waited for Blaine on his doorstep as he began to hum to himself and it was no surprise what the tune was and he ended up singing softly to himself one part from the song. As Blaine pulled into the driveway and their eyes met.

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Here is chapter 3! I'll post 4 in 2 or 3 weeks. I want to wait until another chapter is sent my way from my beta. :D

Chapter Three

Blaine felt his heart begin to race even before he noticed Kurt was outside waiting for him to arrive. He had been a bundle of nerves since the morning and so far he had found no cure to make himself calm down. He wasn't sure he wanted to anyway, for the most part it was the type of nerves Blaine was happy to finally experience. If only they didn't have an expiration date, how in the world were he and Kurt suppose to figure out what they wanted with only two days left? But as confusing as things had been for them, Blaine knew he wanted those days with Kurt, no matter what choice they made come Sunday. So he pulled in the driveway and grinned at Kurt, postponing drinking in his handsome splendour until he put his car in park and he could get a better look at him and his outfit.

Kurt made himself remain still as Blaine got out of his car, but his feet were moving before he could register and when he and Blaine met half way, any hopes to restrain himself were gone and discarded. Kurt's eyes instantly fell over Blaine and the fashionista in him went straight to his outfit. This was the first time Kurt would see Blaine's true fashion sense in person after all. Kurt instantly approved of his clothing choices, which were a deep burgundy cardigan, which framed his body with tailored perfection. It was hard to see it from under Blaine's long wool black coat over top. Kurt grinned; he had a feeling Blaine had left it unbuttoned and open for Kurt's benefit. Under the cardigan was a black polo shirt and once again Blaine had topped it off with another bow tie. The lower half of his body was covered in dark navy blue jeans, which were not ripped this time, the bottom hem being rolled up. Kurt even noted his footwear, which was a pair of smart looking deep brown oxford dress shoes.

"So?" Blaine finally asked, not being able to wait for Kurt's opinion any longer.

Kurt brought his attention from Blaine's clothes and up to his face and he grinned at his date. "It's hard to look right at you Blaine, you're blinding me with well coordinated fashion!"

"Wow you sure know how to flatter a guy, Kurt." Blaine replied.

"I'm sorry my jacket hides most of my own outfit, but the reveal I hope will be worth it. So are we still going to a movie as planned?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine nodded; it had been hard to think of the best plan of events for their first date. Because they had so little time together, even an hour and a half film were they couldn't talk was a risky move. So much that Blaine had seriously considered veto-ing the whole movie portion of their date, but then, what would they do instead. Just staying at home to talk seemed so dull, especially compared to Kurt's normal life in the big apple. Blaine instantly wished they were in New York with endless possibility for amazing dates, but no, they were stuck in Ohio, the root of their whole problem. "I had considered we'd skip the movie... I mean, it's pretty clique for dates. But it does work and it would give us something to talk about afterwards over dinner." Blaine answered.

"I can hardly remember what I did to pass the time in this town..." Kurt muttered.

"Well tomorrow it's your turn to come up with the date plans so I hope you find something for us to do." Blaine teased.

Kurt gave Blaine a superior smile, "Oh don't worry one thing I've always been good at is, I know how to plan an evening." Kurt assured him. "So it sounds like you still decided to go with the movie option despite your considering if it was a good idea?"

"Yeah, but I did manage to find something a bit more, extraordinary, well maybe not for us but... anyway, you'll see." Blaine explained. He then held out his arm to Kurt, who laughed and took it as Blaine lead him over to the passenger side, opening the door and trying to help Kurt sit inside. This time when he leaned in to buckle Kurt's seatbelt he minded to keep their faces at a safe distance. He was sure they both would welcome a little lip action later, but for now, it was too soon, the night was still young.

"You know, as much I as I'm enjoying the whole gentleman act, it's making me feel like a cave man in comparison." Kurt had to point out.

Blaine smirked at Kurt as he hurried over to the driver's side of his car and got inside. Mostly his polite and proper acts were done on instinct and he just did them without thinking about what the results would bring. "Oh Kurt, you've got the whole classy thing going on already. Beside, you're one arm down, just try to humour me and let me pamper you a little."

"Don't get me wrong Blaine, I'm loving all the attention, just... you don't need to impress me. I'm already wowed by you overall, so don't go all out for my sake." Kurt began to tell him.

Blaine sighed, it was hard not to pull out all the stops for Kurt and try to dazzle him. He needed to tone things down a bit and just enjoy Kurt's company. He suddenly had a horrible thought, that by doing all these deeds, it was making it seem like Kurt was the woman, and that made his mind begin to panic.

Kurt saw the sudden change in Blaine and he got worried, had he blown something with his comments. "Was it something I said?" Kurt asked with concern.

"No, no, it's just something I thought of... don't worry about it." Blaine muttered.

"It's sort of hard not to, with your face looking like that."

"It's embarrassing, I don't want to say..." Blaine whined.

Kurt wasn't sure if he should drop the subject or try to pry it out of Blaine, no matter what amazing chemistry they had, something Kurt was still clueless as ever when it came to romance. If Blaine was being so adamant on not wanting to bring it up, he decided to grant his plea, for now. "If you insist Blaine, but if you keep looking like that through the date we're bringing the subject back up, deal?" Kurt said.

"Deal." Blaine agreed and he started the ignition and started them off towards their first destination. He decided it would be a good idea to divert Kurt's attention from his moment of weakness and the answer of how to do so was easy; small talk. What to bring up was a no-brainer, since Blaine had been pondering over a certain detail since yesterday. "So Kurt, I've been wondering: this is your first date, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Kurt questioned.

"Well I sort of find it hard to believe. I mean even when you're that handsome, I get that might have been the case when you were in Lima. I know first hand finding any out and proud suitors who don't just want to nail you can be tough. But you're not stuck here anymore; you're in New York, land of the free. Where same sex marriage is legal and everything! So how is it that you haven't dated at all, I mean, NYADA or the city should have some eligible gay bachelors ripe for the picking." Blaine said.

Kurt was no stranger to this question; plenty of people he knew had asked him something similar, Rachel most of all, not to mention his parents and his friends from McKinley. So he had the answer performed to a T, though for Blaine, he'd go the extra mile. "It's just... I never really found anyone who got my motor running. I mean sure, there're tons of really attractive guys in New York. But how anyone manages to find someone they'd want to date in such a vast place, I'll never know. I got hit on, flirted with a bit, but at first I was totally oblivious. I was so used to being sneered at and judged, so it took me a while to figure out what was going on. Rachel and I even got so bold as to use fake I.D.s and hit a few gay bars. But then, it was more, 'Wanna fuck.' And, call me an old fashion romantic but no thanks. So for the most part I decided not to bother with finding a boyfriend. Trying to adjust to NYADA was hard enough and left little time for anything else. That and the fact that I find the idea of walking up to a guy I like and ask for his number terrifying." Kurt began to ramble.

Blaine silently listened to Kurt go off on his whole explanation and he couldn't help but crack a small smile and he drove on. It sounded like something Blaine could have easily come up with if their roles were reversed. "Wanting romance is nothing to be ashamed of, Kurt." Blaine pointed out.

"Well anyway, that's basically the reason. I guess all it took was a bit of dumb luck and a reckless kid to finally get a break." Kurt said playfully. _'And a wish.'_

"Oh! There's something else I wanted to ask. How are you able to text with one hand?" Blaine quickly questioned. That thought had come to him after Kurt had text him about what they should wear.

Kurt chuckled lightly, "I had to get creative. Basically I just put my phone on a flat surface and type it all out with my right hand. Thank goodness I got myself an iPhone so the keys aren't freakishly small. I'm afraid when I'm not home, it will be nearly impossible to text or it will take twice the time to do it." Kurt explained. "Luckily the only person I want to talk with it is right next to me, everyone else can suck it." Kurt added with a smirk.

"You flatter me, sir." Blaine replied.

"So any chance of car duets this time?"

"Ah well that will have to wait, we're here." Blaine commented as they found themselves a parking lot.

Kurt looked forward; they were at the largest movie theatre Lima had, which wasn't much but then, whenever Kurt compared it to New York, which was always the result. He noticed Blaine's cheeky grin, like he was hiding some big secret, but considering the location, Kurt had no idea what he was up to. Kurt waited once more for Blaine to come over open his door and help him out, Kurt didn't mind this. Considering his left arm was in its sling hidden under his coat. It made him look a bit odd but then Kurt was use to standing out. That was one of the biggest changes to Kurt's moving; he no longer was the flashiest dresser at school. His clothing tastes had matured a bit to compensate, but he now had access to tons of clothing and the difficulty was how to afford them. "So what are we seeing?" Kurt asked as they walked towards the building.

Blaine grinned; it was time to reveal his plans. "Something I hope you'll enjoy." Blaine answered as he pointed to the movie listings and at one particular title, one he knew Kurt would notice right away.

Kurt saw it even before Blaine pointed it out and his eyes lit up. "Sunset Boulevard? Blaine Anderson how did you know?" Kurt laughed.

"I had a hunch, well more than that, since we spent all last night going over our shared love of Broadway musicals. Though honestly you win that one by far, I seem like a casual fan compared to you! But this theatre always has a weekly classic film playing and when I found out what it was this week, it was too perfect an opportunity not to take." Blaine explained.

Kurt beamed at him and grabbed onto Blaine's arm tightly, as they walked inside. It didn't matter that he had seen the film so many times he knew the words by heart. Seeing it with someone like Blaine made the whole experience new and exciting. Even watching it with Rachel couldn't compare, Blaine was that amazing, their connection that substantial. Blaine paid for their tickets and Kurt allowed him to only because he insisted he'd pay for their dinner. Fortunately Blaine agreed straight away and they walked off, hand in hand, to the refreshment counter.

But they weren't in New York, a place where Kurt had encountered a whole new type of atmosphere and acceptance. No matter what progress had been made in the country, there was no escaping the reminder that being different brought on ignorance and in turn, hate.

"Look at the queers, acting like they own the place." A homophobic teenage boy announced loud enough for Kurt and Blaine to hear.

Kurt normally would have ignored the comment and the laughter that broke out amongst the jerk and his buddies. But the freeing environment the big apple had brought out in Kurt meant he no longer felt subdued and thus less tolerant with such comments. "Actually you're wrong, we don't own the place, nor do we want to. Because we have a thing called taste." Kurt declared.

Blaine couldn't help but let out a small gasp, he admired Kurt's bravery but it was something he would have never dreamt of doing. Blaine was out and proud but he was also very polite, it would take something more intense for him to act out and he only hoped Kurt's bold move wouldn't lead to regret. It was Blaine's moment to fight or take flight, to stand on the sidelines or to step up to the challenge. He chose the latter since it included Kurt, and he stepped up beside his date and joined Kurt in staring them down. He didn't say anything, since Kurt could take care of himself; instead he just offered his silent support.

"Enjoy your movie, boys." Kurt added in dismissal and turned his attention back to the line up. Luckily it was their turn to order and the group of boys weren't about to confront him with so many witnesses.

"Let's go, there's too much gay here, I'm gonna choke on it." The guy muttered and they left the theatre.

"That was brilliant Kurt, but... what if they find us later?" Blaine pointed out.

Kurt sighed, he had been a bit too impulsive he realized and what Blaine had said could be very true. He had one injury, he should have been more careful to ensure he wouldn't receive another before heading back for school. "I know, I wasn't really thinking when I did that, I just acted. Should we go?" Kurt offered.

Blaine shook his head as he took their tray of drinks and popcorn, "We already bought our tickets. I doubt they have the patience to wait for us 'till after the movie. Also it's cold outside so we have that in our favour. Guys like that, they're quick to talk but don't have the guts to act. I hope, or everything I'm saying right now to put us at ease is stupid." Blaine chuckled awkwardly.

"Screw them, I want this movie date, Blaine. If they show up, well, luckily for us I can yell really loudly." Kurt scoffed.

The movie ended up being well worth any danger, as the theatre was almost empty, so it was like Blaine and Kurt had their own private movie screening. They didn't bother to hold back and they sang along to every song and laughed over them knowing all the words. Blaine didn't end up singing with Kurt for As if We Never Said Goodbye though, he was too entranced by Kurt's magical voice, so much that by the end of it, he had broken into tears by how much Kurt had moved him.

Kurt had been flattered and flustered by rendering his date to tears but it made the start to their evening that much more magical. They luckily recovered quickly from the emotional slip and it made them that much closer. When the show was over the boys hesitated when they walked out of the theatre at first. But Blaine came up and took hold of Kurt's hand, squeezing it and Kurt nodded and they walked off to their car. "Did you ever get beaten up in school for being gay?" Kurt asked Blaine softly, hoping the question wasn't too personal.

Blaine took a deep breath, he didn't want to dodge the question but answering could bring up bad memories and ruin their whole romantic mood. But it was another thing they could probably relate to, so he chose to be honest with Kurt and himself. "Yes, before I transferred to Dalton, I got bullied a lot. But then, I hate that word, it makes it seem... less horrible, I was harassed and. One time, I got the crap beaten out of me. It's why I'm a year behind in school..." Blaine admitted.

Kurt's felt his heart begin to ache, as he thought of someone was wonderful as Blaine having to live through such hardship. Kurt himself had a lot of hard times, but never to that degree. "Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"I swear I'm not trying to play the sympathy card here." Blaine joked, wanting to break the tension and keep things light.

"I wasn't about to suggest you were." Kurt replied playfully.

"Good, let's go have dinner then." Blaine suggested.

Their dinner ended up being at Breadsticks, a place neither Blaine nor Kurt were strangers to. As they told each other the many times they had been in the very place they once more wished that serendipity'd have been on their side so they could have met earlier. But even when their timing was less than desired or ideal, they didn't let that fact dampen their splendid evening together.

"Just with everything else in Lima, it's far better when you have the right company." Kurt suddenly stated.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Blaine said.

"So it's not that late after we're finished dinner, I hope the date continues after this." Kurt hinted, not worrying over not being subtle.

Blaine gulped and gave Kurt a bashful smile, "I thought maybe you could come over to my place..."

Kurt felt the colour rise to his cheeks, much to his dismay, but Blaine looked like his twin and the moment and they both noticed their nervous reactions and grinned sheepishly at each other. "Why are we acting like bashful twelve-year-olds?" he chuckled.

"Probably because... well... this is were it gets confusing, to what we want to do and should do. Kurt... you know I haven't had a boyfriend, but it's more than that, I've... Never been kissed or kissed anyone." Blaine admitted to Kurt softly, hoping he wouldn't live to regret the confession.

"It comes to no surprise that I haven't either." Kurt replied.

"That's not true, it does surprise me. But then... I'm sort of glad..." Blaine slipped.

"Because you'd get that honour?" Kurt offered.

"Oh god... are you saying I will?" Blaine blurted out.

"I'd say the odds are in your favour." Kurt stated.

"Maybe we should save my place for another day... I'm afraid things could get a little..." Blaine began to ramble but he didn't get to far as he suddenly felt an onslaught of nerves override his motor functions.

"...It's only our first date Blaine, I'm not the type to put out that soon." Kurt warned._'Though I'm starting to question my life choices all of a sudden.'_ Kurt thought to himself.

"One first at a time, let's focus on making our first date a good one. I don't want the night ruined by us making any hasty decisions. Even if we didn't have so little time, I wouldn't want to move things along any faster. The fact that we only have one more full day shouldn't make any decisions for us. I want to get to know you better Kurt, the rest can wait... of course, if we want to go there in the future." Blaine explained.

"Why don't we go out for a brisk walk outside? It's cold but not too bad. Sure isn't like New York, Lima might not have Central Park but it has you, so it's the winner in the popularity contest in my books." Kurt suggested.

"Let's go get some coffee to keep us warm for our walk and just, bask in each others company." Blaine added.

Kurt laughed and nodded in agreement, "But first, let's order some dessert." Kurt added with a smirk.

"God I'm freezing but I don't care!" Kurt laughed as he let Blaine walk him to his front door.

"You're cold? Funny I don't feel it at all." Blaine declared.

Kurt laughed as he leaned his back against his front door, reached out for Blaine with his right arm and pulled him close. He grinned at Blaine and they both smiled at each other, just staring into each other's eyes. "I'd believe you but your red nose gives you away, Blaine." Kurt pointed out.

Blaine laughed at Kurt and they just continued to smile at each other until their jaws hurt, neither one of them knowing who should make the first move. Blaine finally couldn't contain himself any longer, he leaned in close to Kurt, who looked surprised, but excited and he bet his heart was pounding like Blaine's. "Can I kiss you?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt felt himself start to get dizzy and this time, it wasn't due to pain or medication, it was all because of Blaine. "Why aren't you kissing me already?" Kurt breathed. But he didn't give Blaine anytime to answer. He simply brought his hand to cup the side of Blaine's face and he leaned in for the kill and Blaine took the hint and kissed Kurt on his chapped lips from the cold.

Blaine's cold nose was no longer an issue, in fact he became impervious to the elements as he and Kurt shared their first kiss. Blaine brought his arms up to rest on Kurt's shoulder and they pressed their bodies together for warmth and to savour the new sensation. It wasn't a simple and short kiss, no; it was long and overwhelming, so much that they didn't want it to stop. Only the need for air made their lips separate and not for long. They hadn't gotten their fill and went right back to start their second kiss and this time, their tongues were added to heighten their senses.

If time hadn't stopped for them in that instant, they would have noticed they ended up kissing under Kurt's porch for a solid ten minuets, never bothering to stop long enough to talk or comment on how good it felt, when their lips were together. The only thing that broke the spell they had fallen under was the sound of Kurt's phone ringing and he snarled in anger at the unwanted interruption.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Blaine murmured at Kurt.

"I'm sort of... busy..." Kurt muttered as he kissed Blaine again.

But try as they might when the phone stopped ringing, Kurt then heard his phone begin to buzz from getting a text message. Kurt still didn't bother to bring out his phone and take his attention away from Blaine and his glorious lips, but then it rung again and he let out a frustrated cry. "Oh why me! Fuck!" Kurt swore.

Blaine blinked at Kurt in sheer surprise at his using profanity. It ended it break up their tender moment and Blaine pulled back. "Who's being so relentless?" Blaine asked, when he got a horrible thought. "Is it your dad?" he asked with a shudder.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he wasn't annoyed with Blaine, it was who was bothering him with unwanted phone-calls. "Relax Blaine, I know who it is, which is why I'm ignoring her... shows me right, with Rachel Berry, that's never an option." Kurt grumbled as he brought out his phone. He didn't bother to answer her call; instead he just fought to bring up her text. But the cold mixed with his handicap made it difficult, he sighed and held his phone out to Blaine. "Blaine can you bring up her message, tell me what is says and send her a text back for me?" Kurt requested.

"Sure." Blaine obliged as he took the phone from Kurt and got on track. He saw the message and broke out laughing. "Wow... this Rachel is something else."

"I'm afraid to ask... but what does it say?"

"Kurt! You can't still be out on your date! So stop ignoring me and keep to our deal. Or else don't think I won't show up on your door again." Blaine quoted.

Kurt groaned, "Type to Miss. Berry that she ended up interrupting right at the good part and she should be grateful that I'll call her once we say our goodbyes." Kurt seethed with clenched teeth.

"I sadly won't be able to express your anger in words but there, message sent." Blaine said as he quickly typed the message. When he was finished Blaine came back over and slipped the phone in Kurt's jacket pocket and gave him a cheeky grin. "Now, where were we?" he almost purred.

"As much as I want to resume things, I know Rachel, that won't keep her at bay for long. So one more kiss for the road?" Kurt suggested.

"I'll try to survive the wait till tomorrow... because I get the feeling you'll be busy talking to this Rachel to have time to call me tonight." Blaine grumbled.

Kurt laughed, he was half tempted to just forget about Rachel and start kissing him for another twenty minuets, but it was cold and he was beginning to tire. Instead he sighed and stepped closer to Blaine and they shared one final long kiss before they finally gave in and pulled apart. "It was a wonderful first date Blaine, thank you."

"You're welcome and I feel the same way. I can't wait for our first second date tomorrow." Blaine admitted.

"I'll be counting the hours until then." Kurt whispered.

"Goodnight Kurt, till we meet again." Blaine told Kurt playfully and he finally made himself step back and head to his car. But he kept turning to look back at Kurt his whole trip back to his car.

"We'll see each other tomorrow Blaine and I'll call you tonight, who needs sleep?" he called out.

"It's a date!" Blaine laughed as he poked his head out the window before driving away.

Kurt watched him go with a dreamy look on his face, until he finally opened the door to his house and stepped inside, welcoming the heated bliss it brought forth. Luckily for him, or unluckily come tomorrow morning, his parents hadn't waited up for him. When it wasn't that late, Kurt brought out his phone and paused, it was somehow already 11:00pm, okay maybe it was late then. No wonder Rachel had resorted to call him so aggressively. He was glad to have the excuse of having to keep things quiet to not wake his family to his advantage. Once he was in his bedroom and fought to take his coat off, he called up Rachel, put it on speakerphone and placed it on his nightstand. Lying down on the bed and bringing his face as close as possible to its speaker, so he wouldn't have to talk too loudly.

"About time!" Rachel's voice boomed over the phone.

"Shh! Keep your voice down Rachel, or you'll wake everyone up." Kurt hissed, feeling very satisfied with getting to hush her.

"Lucky for you, did you really just finish your date now or was that a lame excuse?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"I didn't lie to you, Blaine and I were kissing when you called, thanks a lot for that." Kurt grumbled.

Kurt heard Rachel's squeal and he started to feel very tired, he loved Rachel but she could be exhausting at times and this was no exception.

"I take it the date went well then?" she asked, not bothering to be subtle with her tone.

"It went very well, almost too well, and those kisses... wow Rachel, I can't take it all in yet." Kurt rambled with excitement.

"I'm so happy for you! What's his name? What's he like? Details Kurt, I need details! How did you meet him?" Rachel began to demand. Kurt gave into her pleas and filled her in and brought her up to date on the Blaine front, by the end of it Rachel soon joined in on his gushing and delight over having the best first date imaginable. In fact she seemed more anxious for the second date than Kurt did when he was finished his story. "Kurt, I can't believe you found a boyfriend finally!"

"He's not my boyfriend Rachel... yes we've kissed and we're going on a second date. But after tomorrow, we'll no longer be in the same state." Kurt pointed out.

"So?" Rachel said.

"So? Rachel have a brain here, when do we have time for romance? At least ones that aren't in person? You and Finn didn't even give long distance a try, what hope do Blaine and I have? Unlike you two we're not in love and haven't been dating for a year before being forced to part. It's been two days Rachel, since I met him, 48 hours and. Well you do the math yourself!" Kurt grumbled, repeating some of the same details he had pointed out to Finn earlier in the day.

"I didn't have a choice when it came to Finn in trying long distance, he brought that on himself. At least at first and yes it fell apart at the seams... But you're not us, every situation, every couple is different. Why are you shooting down the possibility you two could make it work so easily?" Rachel asked.

"Because Rachel, I don't want to say goodbye to him." Kurt cried out weakly.

"Then don't." Rachel suggested.

"And do what?" Kurt scoffed.

"Oh no, you're on your own there Hummel, I will not be blamed if you don't like the choice you make." Rachel warned.

Kurt sighed, "I'm getting tired Rachel, so can I let you go? Oh and needless to say don't expect to see or hear much of me until our flight okay? I want to spend every waking moment with Blaine until we have to go back." Kurt informed her.

Rachel began to laugh, "Oh Kurt, listen to yourself, before you met Blaine you were whining about having to come home at all!" Rachel teased.

"Goodnight Rachel." Kurt sighed and he ended the call. But despite how sleepy he was feeling, he ended up calling Blaine the second the first call was finished.

"Kurt, you called me." Blaine adorable voice said on the other end.

"Yes I did, though I must warm you I'm getting tired, I suppose I'm still human so I do need sleep." Kurt grumbled and he proved it but breaking into a loud yawn.

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?" Blaine offered.

Kurt smiled, "Yes please, just, um, let me get properly dressed. I don't want to fall asleep in my day clothes this time."

Blaine in his own room, already dressed for bed, tried to shake the image of Kurt undressing while they talked out of his eager mind. Sharing those mind blowing kisses with Kurt that night had awoken Blaine's usually hidden sensual side and it was risking to get the better of him. At least Kurt wasn't with him to see the struggle on his face. "Sure, how about I talk while you fight with your clothes?" Blaine offered.

"You're such a gentleman." Kurt teased as he carefully took his arm out of his sling. His wrist was already feeling slightly better, but that might just be due to the medication he was taking. He hoped he'd be able to rest it properly so it would heal fast, because he found it very inconvenient. Besides, he wouldn't have Blaine to constantly do things for him soon, and he doubted Rachel would be as obliging, at least by Blaine's level. Kurt was being really dramatic, it wasn't like his arm was in a cast, and he could move it with ease. So getting into his night attire hadn't been hard at all, which was almost a shame since Blaine was being so entertaining while he gabbed away. But the idea of getting a bedtime song was too tempting to resist. "Okay done. I'm in bed and all comfy, serenade me." Kurt urged.

"Any requests?" Blaine asked.

"No, surprise me." Kurt told him.

That didn't make it very easy for Blaine to choose, there were too many options. He could choose a song about sleep, dreams or something that suited for an actual lullaby. Or he could be cheeky and pick something silly to make Kurt laugh. He didn't want to chose a song that could be taken as a love confession, even when it was likely it would come to that, he didn't want to ruin things by going too fast, thus bringing on too much pressure. So instead Blaine thought of a song he knew enough to sing without rehearsal and would work being acoustic with no musical back up.

"I have just the song to sing and it's perfect."

"No clues for me to guess?"

"There's little need Kurt, now hush and let me sing."

Kurt went silent and waited for Blaine, who started to hum the intro and let Blaine's soothing voice rush over him, relaxing every muscle and bone in his body.

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you_

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue  
_Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true_

By the end of it, no, long before then, Kurt didn't feel sleepy, instead hearing the song, which was perfect, as Blaine had said, tugged on his heartstrings. Did Blaine somehow know about the wish he had made right when they'd met? Was he picking up on some invisible signal Kurt had been sending him without him realizing? Or was it an eerie coincidence? Kurt had no idea but at the moment he wasn't about to begin to theorize, it was hard enough not to turn into an emotional teary mess.

Blaine heard muffle sobs coming from Kurt as soon as he finished singing and it got quiet once more. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"No!" Kurt sobbed, trying hard to keep his voice down. "I'm crying... that was beautiful Blaine, my god..." Kurt cried.

"You did make me cry earlier." Blaine teased.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier now that it's my turn." Kurt muttered as he blew his nose.

"Can you sing me to sleep tomorrow night, Kurt?" Blaine requested.

"Nothing would make me happier, Blaine." Kurt said as he fought the emotions welling up in and risking overtaking him.

"Ready for date 2.0 Blaine?" Kurt asked as he paused to take another bite of toast. Kurt had found yet another reason why having a nice and slow paced breakfast early in the morning could be rewarding: it gave him time to talk to Blaine over the whole meal while he made it and then, ate it. Kurt was sitting alone at the kitchen table, having risen so early before the rest of the house and of course Blaine had been up around the same time. That lead to them texting and graduating to a pleasant phone call over their meal.

"You better believe it! I'm all curious to see if we can top yesterday." Blaine answered.

"Even with my skills I had a hard time trying to figure out what we could do and where." Kurt admitted.

"I'm sure it will be impressive all the same." Blaine assured him.

Kurt cracked a smile as he took a long drink of his coffee and let out a content smile. "You know, I could see this happening when I'm back in my loft in Brooklyn. Us talking in the morning, but then, I have to remind myself I'm never this idealistic in the big city." Kurt commented.

"What about weekends?"

"Maybe, I sure would like to try." Kurt replied.

"How did people even try long distance before things like cellphones and laptops came along?" Blaine asked.

"I know! I mean imagine having to wait around for a letter to come in the mail. It's insane." Kurt groaned.

"Though the idea of sending care packages and parcels is still sort of romantic." Blaine admitted.

"I agree, maybe we can give that a try." Kurt suggested.

"Kurt, whatever you've planned today, we're going to need a large time slot to talk... about everything we've been avoiding." Blaine warned.

"I know and I have..." Kurt began to say when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Carole had walked into the kitchen, dressed for a morning shift and she showed her surprise in finding Kurt there.

"Kurt, who are you talking to? I heard another voice but I now see no one' s here..." Carole asked as she walked over and touched his arm lightly in greeting.

Kurt grinned at her, being glad it wasn't his dad or Finn this time and he pointed to his phone. "Just Blaine, on the phone, so don't worry, we don't have a ghost and I haven't lost my marbles." Kurt answered playfully.

"Gee thanks." Blaine's voice muttered, about being referred to as just.

"No offence intended." Kurt said.

Carole looked at her stepson with amusement, by her expression it was clear to Kurt she was struggling with wanting to ask about Blaine and how things with him were going. But the idea of doing so when Blaine could hear every word and embarrass the both of them in consequence was holding her at bay, a fact Kurt was grateful for. "Oh good, you had me worried you were taking too much pain medication." Carole explained with a smile, choosing to show Kurt mercy. "Speaking of which, how is your wrist doing?"

Kurt glanced down at his sling and sighed, "It's far better, in fact, and can I take it out of this blasted sling now? It's becoming infuriating to deal with and it's not a fashion accessory I can work with!" Kurt pleaded.

"I'm not a doctor, sweetie, but let me have a look. You will get it checked out in New York, right?" Carole questioned as Kurt stood up and let her ease his tender arm out of its sling prison so she could inspect it properly.

Kurt's first instinct was to roll his eyes at the question, but then she had ignored the chance to tease him about Blaine and now was giving him a private medical exam so he simply gave her a warm smile and nodded. "Of course, I don't want to mess it up and for it to take even longer to heal. Any wound is not welcomed in NYADA, catching up would take eons." Kurt explained.

Carole eased Kurt's arm out of the brace and carefully manipulated the delicate bones in his wrist, where Kurt let out a small hiss of pain, and checked for signs that it was healing properly. After the inspection was over the brace was put back on, but not the sling. "Everything looks good Kurt, so you can say goodbye to the sling. But be careful, I don't want to see you use that hand." Carole warned.

"I won't, I mean, by this point the sling was more to remind me not to use it. I have a stronger brace to switch to, that the doctor told me to use when the sling was gone. I'll be good and I won't drive. Lucky for me while I'm here I have Blaine to drive us and back in the big apple, well I don't even have a car." Kurt said. At the mention of Blaine's name he remember whom he had been talking to on the phone before Carole arrived. He picked up his phone, "Sorry Blaine! Are you still there?"

"Yes, I found listening to you two quite entertaining." Blaine told him.

"I know you're lying but thank you. I'd introduce Blaine to you Carole... but um, he's not really here so it's sort of weird." Kurt muttered.

"Well it's nice to... hear you Blaine, I'm Carole, Kurt's step-mom." Carole said as she spoke into Kurt's phone.

"Blaine Anderson and it's nice to hear you too." Blaine answered back, showing his charm even through just his voice.

"Big plans today? Since it's your last full day here, Kurt?" Carole asked.

Kurt smirked at her, he had a feeling she'd come back to the subject. "Our second date." Kurt answered.

"Which Kurt won't tell me anything about!"? Blaine whined.

"You didn't tell me any details about yesterday!" Kurt reminded him.

Their playful banter was interrupted by Carole beginning to laugh at their antics and she smiled at Kurt until he felt himself begin to blush under her gaze. "You're adorable, like two peas in a pod." she told them warmly.

"I guess we sort of are..." Kurt admitted with a grin.

"Sort of?" Blaine teased.

Kurt was fishing through his large suitcase as he tried to come up for the perfect outfit. Humming away happily as he did and this time, no one arrived to interrupt him. Kurt was glad for that, he was too focused already, on his task at hand and all the emotions coursing through his body. He brought out a sweater and held up over the mirror, and he simply sighed. "What are you doing Kurt Hummel? Didn't you spend most of your life longing to get out of this town? Now all it took was one gorgeous guy in ripped jeans to cushion your fall and what? You don't want to leave it!" Kurt muttered in annoyance. "No more looking past the hard facts, I'm leaving tomorrow and it's going to hurt like a bitch, having to part from him. I know you're all ready to fall head over heels in love with Blaine, but... that's hardly wise." Kurt grumbled. Normally he wouldn't talk to himself out loud this much, but he had hoped that voicing his thoughts from the last three days would help but it didn't. Kurt suddenly heard his laptop make the familiar sound of getting a call from Skype and he looked over to see it was Blaine. The need to see Blaine's handsome face overruled any sense and he ended up hitting reply, forgetting he was in the middle of getting dressed.

"Kurt, I'm freaking out her..." Blaine began to admit when he noticed Kurt wasn't wearing a shirt, leaving his naked upper frame exposed for Blaine to see.

"Blaine! Oh my god!" Kurt shouted in horror as he dived out of his web-cam's line of vision.

"Why are you hiding? Come back here!" Blaine demanded.

"Not until I put a shirt on!" Kurt grumbled.

"Again why? You look... mind you I saw you only for a second, but even then, you've got it all going on." Blaine informed him.

"Blaine, I know you're trying to flatter me but don't, you'll make me blush." Kurt pleaded. He finished putting a shirt over his head and walked back to stand in front of his computer. "Now, what was that about you freaking out?" Kurt asked.

"Right, um... I can't handle today, Kurt, I don't want it to end." Blaine admitted.

Kurt felt no need to give any playful remarks in response or tease him, because he knew Blaine was being very serious with the confession. Kurt felt the mood between them shift and he sat down on his bed, bringing his laptop to rest on his lap. "Having second thoughts?" he asked softly.

"Maybe... I thought I could be strong enough to face tomorrow but... I don't think I can." Blaine stated.

"Blaine... I don't want to say goodbye to you tomorrow either, or even so long for now. But... I can't give you up a day before I have to, it's too late, and we're in too deep. I've gotten to know you and how well we fit together. I never thought I'd find a reason to want to be back here, but I did, I found you Blaine. Don't make me be the stronger one, because trust me, I'm weak too... I'm also being selfish and that's not right. I just kept telling myself it would be enough, but it's not." Kurt explained.

"I feel so guilty, Kurt, because I want you here with me, like I'm trying to deny you all you've fought to achieve. I keep thinking, why the hell did I have to be a year behind in school? I want to be there with you, living in that loft, waking up to your face everyday. I mean, yes we just met and I must sound like a crazy idiot... but that's what I want and I can't have it... and it's killing me, from the inside out."

"Blaine, we're falling in too deep and too quickly, how do we turn it off?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea!" Blaine shouted in frustration.

"Can I hide you in my suitcase, or kidnap you?" Kurt asked as he let out an awkward laugh.

But Blaine wasn't in the mood to let things get humours, he was being very serious. "Kurt..." he warned.

Kurt's laughter turned into near cries as he fought to keep himself from breaking down. "I'm sorry... it's just, this really sucks."

"Yeah, ditto." Blaine agreed.

"You don't want to go on our date tonight do you?"

"No I do! It's just... I dunno if I deserve to, because... I keep thinking about how much I want to sleep with you." Blaine suddenly blurted out. The second the declaration came out of his mouth he felt like a total moron, but there was no taking it back. All he could do was stare at Kurt, turn bright red and fight the urge to run.

"What?" Kurt shouted in shock.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid! Why did I say that? It just sort of came out of my mouth. I swear I'm not some horn dog who's trying to get into your pants..." Blaine began to sputter off in alarm.

"Blaine, calm down! You've been nothing but a perfect gentleman up until now. I could never think ill of you, or your intentions. I was just caught off guard, that's all... for a lot of reasons." Kurt replied.

"It's just... I guess I thought that if we were to connect at such a high level, it would strengthen our bond enough to share something. Not just the physical aspect... then maybe, when we go our separate ways, it would hold us together. But now that it's out in the open, I already know it's not the answer. I want to give you everything I can Kurt... but that's not possible, sorry, you see, you're not the only one who can be selfish." Blaine commented, giving Kurt a sheepish grin. "I'm really sorry, made a big mistake there." he added.

Kurt gave Blaine an encouraging smile, in his attempts to put the flustered young man at ease. "It's okay, Blaine, there's nothing to forgive. I mean, I'm very attracted to you as well and I'm not used to all these sudden urges you're causing in me. But us having sex wouldn't help; in fact it might make things worse. From what I've seen second hand at my school, jumping into bed right away doesn't end well, for most couples anyway. I don't want us to be like that, whatever we become." Kurt explained to Blaine. He let out a frustrated sigh, it was the right choice but still, did Blaine have to be so hot? "Fuck, being sensible isn't always rewarding, though." he swore.

"Let's drop the subject then, way too soon, I don't want us to have any big regrets... if we can help it."

"No matter what we choose to do, Blaine, we're going to have regrets. But don't you dare think you'd try to pressure me into something. I'm crazy for you but no matter what we have, I'd never let you." Kurt told him.

"Good, but please tell me you want that too? On some level?" Blaine allowed himself to ask.

"I thought we were dropping the subject?" Kurt replied playfully.

"Right sorry, just this last thing, or else my mind will get away from me with dread." Blaine pleaded.

"I do and that's not a lie to pacify you. Because of course I want to sleep with you! Good god who wouldn't? But, our carnal desires aside, if we did, then... oh god I don't want to think what could happen!" Kurt admitted. "Way too soon to go there." he sputtered off.

"Oh god, Kurt, what the hell are we going to do?" Blaine cried.

"We're going on our date, we're going to spend the whole day together. Then we're going to talk and figure it out one problem at a time." Kurt said firmly. But he felt his strength begin to falter. "Blaine, what if we make the wrong choice even after all that?"

Hearing the desperation and anguish in Kurt's voice, made Blaine strengthen and focus enough to not let himself give up, Kurt was worth any hardship he'd have to face. "I wished on a star, Kurt..." Blaine began.

"What?" Kurt asked in shock.

"That song I sang to you, when I was a kid, I used to wish on stars all the time. The night before we met, I wished on a star...to fall in love." Blaine said softly. Of course he'd been wishing that same thing for most nights lately- whether stars were visible or not- and last night they hadn't been. But the romantic air the confession brought hardly felt any less amazing, but he still didn't admit those facts to Kurt, maybe later.

"How is that even possible?" Kurt sniffled.

"What?"

"I threw a wish in a well, Blaine, wait no, that doesn't make sense, stupid song!" Kurt grumbled. But he got back on track and recovered quickly, as the need to do so was very dire. "Back we met, I was making a wish, for love, at that well... and I saw you as it fell. Oh my god that is creepy...but that's beside the point! That wish, was to meet the love of my life... and I met you... and I swore I'd never admit it to anyone." Kurt suddenly told him.

Blaine wished they were in the same room, so they could embrace and share the wonder together, in person. "Are you saying you love me?" he breathed.

Kurt stared at him, through the screen. "I don't know.," he whispered, because he really didn't and he wasn't about to consider it until he was sure, not to Blaine, no matter if it would help their decision. "Please tell me you don't know either." Kurt groaned.

"I don't, this is all... fuck I don't know! But, Kurt, our feelings aside... whatever they might become, we both made wishes for love and we found each other... just think about it. When I start to... okay, that settles it." Blaine suddenly muttered as he frowned, deep in thought.

"Settles what?" Kurt asked in anticipation.

"We're going on that date!" Blaine shouted, like he was yelling out in victory.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Rachel might seem very annoying right now and she is lol. But she'll redeem herself in the story as it develops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Chapter 5 will be posted in two weeks, enjoy! :D

Chapter Four

Somehow, after their lengthy and dramatic talk over Skype, Blaine and Kurt got to the point where they were back to their original plan. To go through their date, enjoy their time together, however fleeting it may feel. Then hopefully, by the end of the day, they'd try to figure out what their next move would be. As long as that move didn't gravitate anywhere near them wanting to get too physical. It had taken a lot more assurance and promises to make them both believe they would honour that promise because sex wasn't the answer, which they knew at least. Gone were any anxieties about what to wear, instead all their powers focused on enjoying their date together, even with a ticking time bomb over their heads. Kurt this time chose to wait inside, allowing Blaine the new experience of ringing the door and Kurt in turn greeting him. But as the minutes neared, Kurt's mind was distracted and in his weakened state, he convinced himself his choice of clothing wasn't appropriate at all, and that one thought horrified him and sent him running back to his room.

Blaine got out of his car and took a deep breath, Kurt was waiting on the other side, the second he knocked their second date would start and in turn, their last day together. No matter how positive a person Blaine was overall, even he was human, it was very hard to walk up to that door and face the music. But once he thought of Kurt's handsome smiling face, he felt his courage begin to return. He launched his feet forward, increasing speed with every step until he arrived at the looming entrance to the Hummel house and knocked. But nothing happened, the door didn't immediately open, Kurt didn't appear. Blaine frowned and tried the doorbell instead, still nothing. Just when Blaine was about to resort to calling Kurt, he heard a crash and the door swung open without warning and a frazzled Kurt Hummel almost fell through and at Blaine, who caught him just in time.

"Kurt! What's wrong?" Blaine shouted in surprise as he regained his balance and managed to keep them from toppling over.

"I'm sorry! At first I was so stressed I didn't care about what I'd wear. But then I saw myself in the mirror and to my horror, it was all-wrong! It was the first time I had made a coordinated disaster and before I knew it, I was having a full blown panic attack!" Kurt rambled at an inhuman pace.

Blaine couldn't help it but he began to laugh from Kurt's adorable antics. "Kurt calm down! This is no reason to go all a-wall for!" Blaine assured him.

Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance, "For me it is, Blaine: fashion is how I express myself!" Kurt muttered, not feeling any better, despite Blaine's attempts to calm him down.

"Okay well, if you want my honest opinion, turn around, work it for me." Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt normally would have turned down such a request, but then, he loved the chance to strut his stuff, especially to such a handsome audience, almost as much as he loved makeovers. So he just gave Blaine a playful smile and turned on a rare side of him, his model mode. Snapped into the zone, Kurt turned on his heel, snapped his head back and walked runway style back into the house, only to walk through the door a second later, giving Blaine a perfectly timed look at his money maker and what was covering it.

During all this, Blaine was far too distracted by Kurt's sexual energy to even remember his job was to look at his clothes, not his body, or his perfect ass. Thus ruining his whole chance to be useful to Kurt and to be charmingly playful with his verdict. "Um... Well Kurt, that proves it. Whatever you wear, or at least whatever you chose to dress in. Will be perfect with a body like yours underneath." Blaine declared with a sheepish grin. Waiting for the response and even after knowing Kurt for only three days, he had a feeling he wouldn't be impressed.

He wasn't, though secretly Kurt was in delusional bliss from having received such a comment from Blaine. Instead he just shook his head at Blaine and pulled him through the front door and inside, leading him by the hand back to his bedroom. Grumbling as they went, Kurt pushed him through the door and walked over to his closet, taking off his blazer jacket and putting it back on the hanger. "What is the point of finally having someone who's gay at my arsenal if they can't give me fashion tips?" Kurt muttered in frustration.

Blaine for once didn't make any playful comments, not because he was offended, no, Kurt was adorable as usual, but he could tell, there was a bigger reason for Kurt's current mood. "Kurt... this isn't about clothes and we both know it." he pointed out.

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine and he just felt like giving up, talking was good and healthy but in the end, sometimes it was useless against emotion. "I..." Kurt started but he stopped after the first word, it was no use, he was beginning to spiral downwards into despair. "I know we talked about it and we're both determined to go on our date... but..."

Blaine walked forward to Kurt and took hold of his right hand, kissing it lightly, then he leaned in and kissed him on the lips, as if he was trying to transfer all of his courage to Kurt, to give him a reason why they had to go through with it, why they deserved one more day. "I'm not giving you up, not yet, not before you get on that fucking plane." Blaine told him softly.

"This is starting to sound like a classic movie." Kurt laughed awkwardly.

"Which you adore." Blaine commented.

"I do... I'm sorry I'm like this." Kurt sighed.

"Don't be, I already had my moment of freaking out, remember? We've had enough angst for one day, I think we both deserve some happiness, no matter how short it will be." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Look at us, already supporting each other... we need to focus on the positive... we have far more to be grateful for than to get depressed over." Kurt added.

"And to top it off we're young and bound to make mistakes, but sometimes they're needed."

"If you're young and this wise Blaine, I hate to think what you'll be like when you're old!" Kurt muttered with amusement.

"Now you're really getting ahead of yourself." Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed and went back to his closet, where he had brought out all the clothing he had packed for his visit. He finally chose a less flashy but still flattering navy blazer and held it up to Blaine, who this time did his job. He came over, felt the fabric and grinned at Kurt, giving it his nod of approval. "Let me." he said politely, holding out the jacket to help Kurt maneuver his arms into the sleeves and pull it over his shoulders. Blaine walked around as he adjusted the front lapel and he beamed at Kurt, who began to blush. To seal the deal and really let Kurt know he liked how he was dressed, he suddenly kissed him and this time, Kurt forgot about fashion all together. "I'd suggest we skip the date and keep doing this... but then, I've come up with something really good." Kurt whispered between their kisses.

"Better than making out on your bed?" Blaine murmured.

"Better no, but wiser, yes." Kurt answered.

"Message received and libido reigned back in." Blaine said as he stepped back from Kurt with a cheeky smile.

Kurt grinned at him and they walked hand in hand out of Kurt's room, down the hall and out of the house and towards Blaine's car. "I really wish I could keep this a real surprise but considering you're the one driving... yeah, that's not possible. To the local library, my good man, and drive carefully." Kurt commented.

"The library..." Blaine began to say in surprise, but when he glanced over at Kurt through the corner of his eyes, he saw Kurt glare and him and that look, Blaine already knew it meant there was no use in talking anymore. "Okay, the chauffeur is shutting up." Blaine commented.

"I have half a mind to make you wait until we get there to start explaining why you're driving us to the library of all places... but we need time to prepare." Kurt began to explain.

"You have me interested now."

"Just as I knew I would, I'll have you know that Lima's land of books has a very interesting piece of furniture, or entertainment actually. In fact I'm surprised you don't already know, it's so you. But there's a piano there, in the music section, one people are allowed to play." Kurt explained.

"Are you serious, man I wish I had known! But a piano in a library? Aren't you supposed to be quiet there?" Blaine had to mention.

"Yes the irony is noted but I could care less about that. I remembered Rachel telling me she ended up sharing a duet with a guy there once and. I thought it would be right up our alley. Our little car duet proved our voices fit together and I must admit I want to experiment further on that front. But before you get all dapper and worry about us interrupting all the readers, I called the front desk and well... one thing lead to another and we have it booked for the afternoon. Think of it as an impromptu mini concert... mind you, the only ones who might be there are nerds and homeless but really, it's all for our benefit." Kurt rambled, finally pausing to take a long breath. He waited for Blaine's response but got none, but Kurt could see him grinning away from ear to ear. "So... what do you say? They've already put a note up on the bulletin board Blaine..." Kurt edged on.

Blaine somehow made himself keep his eyes on the road, but his smile was easy to see in his handsome profile. "Kurt, you had me at piano."

"Which I know you can play since I strategically asked you about your musical talents last night." Kurt added proudly.

"Oh right, you did, very crafty Kurt Hummel."

"I try." Kurt stated sounding like a holiday starlit from older, classier times.

"So what's the game plan here? You said we'd need time for preparation?" Blaine asked.

"The plan is for us to hit the sheet music section, where the piano is located. Spend some time finding songs we want to perform and sing them, simple as that. I even brought a few number possibilities I'd love us to sing together... I think this could be really fun. After our concert, I thought we could grab some dinner to go and go to your place this time. If you don't mind being a host and when our meal's over, we can get to that long overdue talk..." Kurt said.

Blaine finally got the chance to turn his attention off the road and to Kurt as he pulled into a parking spot and parked the car. "You sure know how to plan an evening Kurt, it's wonderful. Because for me, it's always been easier to sing my feelings than speak them. So if we get the chance to sing together and do some solos, I hope, maybe that will help the talking portion of our date along."

"Shall we? Our audience awaits us, well maybe..." Kurt said as he ended up opening the car to his door before Blaine could, winking at him.

"Already denying me that job huh?" Blaine teased as he got out of the car.

"Nonsense Blaine, you're worth so much more." Kurt assured him as Kurt walked over to Blaine and took hold of his hand, and they walked towards the library together. Once they made their way through the front doors Kurt stopped at the front desk, to let the workers there know they had arrived and the show would begin on schedule. Which, Blaine learned was an hour away and then he let Kurt lead him over to the sheet music second by the hand. "Why the delay?" Blaine asked.

"We need time to find our music and squeeze in some warm up before hand. Not that I don't think we couldn't manage such a performance without any preparation, but it's nice to have when you have the time." Kurt explained.

"Do we have the time?" Blaine asked as he looked playfully at Kurt from his repeated questions.

"This is the only thing we're doing before we go to your place, what do you think?" Kurt answered smartly, turning the reply into a question.

"I think I want to sing with you again." Blaine chuckled.

"With that answer covered, let's tackle the question of what we'll sing next."

Their search for that answer turned out to be very enjoyable, starting with Kurt and Blaine splitting up to choose a number of songs possibilities and to bring their choices to critique together afterwards. They both agreed choosing songs that would work best for piano, and songs that the library would approve of. Not that there were many inappropriate songs to be found in their inventory, it was a bit too outdated. But then, what they lacked in recent artist was long made up by the vast amount of show tunes. By the time they had reached that point, there had far too many pages of sheet music and it was noticeable right away.

"Okay, we have way too many songs for the amount of time we have to sing..." Blaine stated.

"Is that really all that surprising? Now if it's okay, I brought along a song for us to sing for the closing number... so you can choose our opening act." Kurt offered.

"How kind of you and I know the perfect song." Blaine replied as he handed Kurt one book of sheet music in particular. Kurt took it from him gently and Blaine had the pleasure to see Kurt's reaction change from surprise to amusement when he read the song title.

"John Lennon, nice one, Blaine. And 'Imagine' happens to be one my all time favourites of his." Kurt said in approval.

"Can I see what you brought for the closing number?" Blaine requested.

Kurt nodded and brought the piece of sheet music out from his book-bag and handed it to Blaine. "Now I know it's probably not needed to be said Blaine. But the lyrics of this song don't pertain to us... but even if they don't, well... I thought they could be some words we could remember and look back on, if the need arises. Which naturally I hope it doesn't but still..." Kurt began to sputter off in defense.

Blaine grinned at Kurt; "You're cute when you get all flustered. You're right though, it's not necessary. I'm sure if we tried hard enough almost every song in the world could to relate to a point in our lives. That hardly matters, sometimes, we sing because we want to, not to give some hidden message." Blaine replied. Blaine then turned his attention to the song and his grin got even wider at the reveal. "Oh I remember this song! Hmm I see why you felt the need for a disclaimer, but we so have to sing this, it's Elton John the piano was made for him." Blaine insisted.

"More like it's the other way around, but I'm glad you approve." Kurt teased.

"The title is 'Friends Never Say Goodbye' so how could I argue with that?"

With the opening and closing numbers determined, what was left were the song to fit in between. As they worked their time slot and the amount of songs that could fit, they broke it down to playing nine songs in all, split up between short breaks after three in a row. Wanting to keep things even and thus equal for both singers, aside from Blaine having to play the piano for each number, they began to divvy each song up. Three of which would be duets, leaving them each three solos, which they would split between to give their voices a moment to rest. (Such as, duet-solo-solo, duet-solo-duet and solo-solo-duet). Kurt found the idea of singing so many songs in one sprint refreshing and very welcome, considering who his duet partner was. No more sitting on the sidelines watching all the kids in glee club pair up and swap partners, singing love songs to one another. It was Kurt's turn and he was more than ready, willing and able to get his fair share at long last. Finally they had their set list and Kurt looked over what they had decided on.

"Okay let's see here, so the show starts off with our duet of 'Imagine' by John Lennon, then I take over with 'From a Distance' by Bette Midler, then you'll finish the first run with 'Just Haven't Met You Yet' by Michael Buble." Kurt began.

Blaine nodded and took the sheet from Kurt to continue. "And after our short intermission we come back to sing 'You and I' by Queen. Then it's back to me with 'Thank you for the Music' by Abba, and you're singing the classic 80s love ballad 'When I Look into Your Eyes' by Fire House. Then another break..." Blaine continued.

"To bring us to our last three, were you sing what I know will be a phenomenal rendition of 'Take it All' by Adele and I try to follow with 'I Happen to Like New York' from The New Yorkers and then finally..." Kurt said as he looked at Blaine with a smirk, urging him to finish.

"Friends Never Say Goodbye by Elton John, wow, now that's what I call a set list." Blaine beamed.

"I hope the library patents of Lima are ready for our raw talent." Kurt added with a witty grin.

"Should we comment on how even when we don't try most of the songs still have context?" Blaine asked.

"Not yet, let's save that for the future." Kurt suggested. _

The pair spent the remainder of their hour before the show, figuring out what parts they'd sing for their three duets, during which Blaine began to practice playing some of the music on the piano and he was relieved to see he did it half decently. Kurt listened as Blaine started the intro for Imagine and he closed his eyes as Blaine began to sing the first part, as a warm up. But when it was Kurt's turn to take over, when Blaine looked up to watch him, he saw tears running down the young man' s face instead. Concern washed through Blaine's body as he stood up instantly and hovered over Kurt.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Kurt hadn't expected he'd nearly break down in a library over Blaine singing a few lines of a song in warm up, but here he was, fighting back more tears. He sighed, and then Blaine handed him a tissue, standing next to him with silent support. Kurt glanced around, the place was pretty empty, but he didn't feel anymore at ease to open up at such a public place. But if he kept it bottled up he'd risk ruining their last full day together. "I don't know... or no, I do, just it's so many things I can't begin to explain what they are... hearing your voice, brought this out. I wish the lyrics John Lennon sings in Imagine were true... but just hearing that word. Made me begin to imagine what it would be like if..." Kurt began to explain, but he shuddered as he choked up with emotion.

The only reason Blaine was able to hold himself together, and just barely, was because the part of him that needed to be a giver, took over. Blaine found it very easy to be strong for others; it was when it was for himself that he faltered. "Do you want to go?" he offered.

Kurt shook his head; it was as if Blaine knew by some instinct the very thing to bring back his inner strength. Running was never an option, giving into despair would only bring on regret and more pain. Instead Kurt took a deep breath, his lips quivering and he just looked to the positive side of things, hope wasn't weakness. "No." he whispered. "I'm honestly sick of angst." Kurt muttered.

Blaine suddenly began to laugh and again it was the right thing to do, Kurt's tears of anguish turned to amusement as they both vented out all their stress in a far more enjoyable way. By the end of it, they had attracted a few curious by-standers, but they were ignored completely. Blaine wished they weren't there though, because he wanted to hold Kurt, but given their still fragile hearts, it probably wouldn't be a wise move. "Feel any better? Because I know I do."

Kurt nodded and allowed himself to touch Blaine's shoulder for a moment and squeezed lightly. "Yes, the show must go on." Kurt replied.

"Actually that's brilliant, Kurt!" Blaine declared.

"Come again?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Let the performers in us take over, we're well seasoned show choir pros after all. I think once we're in front of an audience, however small, we'll pull through. If needed, just picture us on stage with a crowd full of anxious on-lookers." Blaine suggested.

"It would be better to imagine that." Kurt admitted sheepishly, already feeling slightly embarrassed about his moment of weakness.

Blaine picked up on that right away and he gave Kurt the best assuring smile he could, the adoration on his handsome face being easy to notice, for everyone in the room. In fact it did get noticed and the whole romantic mood was ruined.

"Stupid fags." a voice grumbled as a guy fled the scene.

Kurt glared at him when he left, but he felt no urge to comment this time, because he wasn't worth the effort. But the wake up call brought Kurt back fully and he just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why was he even in the sheet music area, then?" Kurt commented.

"I have no idea and I hardly care to theorize, isn't it almost time?" Blaine asked, putting the laps in the chemistry behind them.

Kurt brought out his phone and nodded in confirmation, "Why yes it is and... Blaine look!?" Kurt whispered in surprise.

Blaine looked over to where Kurt was pointing to and he grinned, during their distraction the absent audience had started to fill the room. Various fold up chairs where brought out by the staff and a good number began to be claimed. As Kurt and Blaine shared excited looks, by the time their show was suppose to begin, there was close to a dozen people waiting. It might not have been a theatre full of die hard fans, but for Lima, and for it being a last-minute mini-concert at a local library, it was quite impressive, at least by Blaine and Kurt's judgment.

Blaine came to sit down in front of the piano in preparation, leaving Kurt to address the crowd and he stepped up to the plate. "Well, this is quite a turn out, thank you for coming. I'm Kurt Hummel, one of the members of the New Directions, who won Nationals last year, of William McKinley, before I graduated... Anyway, I have the pleasure of singing with Blaine Anderson of the Dalton Academy Warblers today. So just sit back and relax and hopefully, you'll all enjoy the show." Kurt told everyone.

There was no cheer of excitement or applause, but no one suddenly got up to leave, so they took that as their cue to start. Blaine did just that by once more starting to play the intro to Imagine and this time, Kurt was ready and knew there was no risk of breaking down. Like Blaine had suggested, the instant the music started Kurt let the professional in him take over. He used everything he had learned in Nyada so far to his benefit and it only strengthen his control till he was a force to be reckoned with, stage fright had nothing on him.

_Imagine there's no heavenr  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today..._

Kurt took over with the second verse and no tears were visible.

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace..._

When Blaine took the next verse, he felt himself slip a little, from Kurt's voice, but he held it together, somehow.

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one_

When it was Kurt's final solo part, they both allowed themselves to look at each other, but even then, they kept going.

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world..._

Combining their voices for the last part, using all their talent to get it a big finish.

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one_

By the end of it, it was the audience's turn to show how they had been affected and the room filled with applause. They hadn't brought the house down, but for their venue, it was good enough, and Kurt and Blaine stood to give quick bows in gratitude.

The rest of the event went rapidly by, which was the case for the duo's time together. Until their final song, another duet had arrived and this time, neither of them knew if they could keep their lucky streak going till the very end. But there was no use worrying over it; there was no time, per usual.

"Wow, this has been amazing everyone, thanks so much for being here." Blaine told the crowd, which had changed somewhat, a few people had left, but others had arrived, so the numbers were about the same. Blaine began to play on the piano, plucking the ivory keys with a few simple notes, with Kurt leaning on the piano at his side, smiling down at him. "Now this final song, some of you might not know. It's by Elton John and from the soundtrack to the animated movie, the Road to El Dorado. I hope it will be a fitting closing number." Blaine explained as he started the intro.

_There isn't much I haven't shared  
With you along the road  
And through it all there'd always be  
Tomorrow's episode  
Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide_

Ask no questions; take no side  
Who's to say who's right or wrong  
Whose course is braver run?  
Still we are have always been, will ever be, as one

After Kurt sang the first verse, Blaine took over for the second.

_What is done has been done for the best  
Though the mist in my eyes might suggest  
Just a little confusion about what I'll lose  
But if I started over I know I would choose  
The same joy, the same sadness each step of the way  
That fought me and taught me that friends never say_

Leaving the rest for them to sing together.

_Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye_

Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide  
I would choose  
The same joy, the same sadness each step of the way

That fought me and taught me that friends never say

Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye

By the end of their emotional finale, Blaine and Kurt saw the tears welling up in their eyes and they just smiled at each other. But soon their attention was brought in front of them, when by some miracle, they were treated to a standing ovation, right there in Lima Ohio, amount a sea of books and people trying to escape the cold. Kurt laughed happily, he wondered if when he found his way on a Broadway stage, after his first performance, if he'd feel the same rush of happiness and he wasn't sure the moment could be topped and he almost hoped, for a while, nothing would.

Blaine sighed with content as he brought out a tissue and dabbed the corner of his eyes lightly. He leaned into close to Kurt, so he could bring his mouth to his ear. "Thank you, Kurt." he whispered.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine, not giving away his true feelings to anyone, aside from the man next to him. "My pleasure." he replied. _

It was finally time to face the music, after they had sung their hearts out, which was ironic, but not very comforting. But Kurt and Blaine put a brave face on as they stepped inside Blaine's house, with a bag full of packed up dinner. Blaine decided to let them have one more lull before things needed to get heavy by giving Kurt a quick tour of his house. Which was empty, for once, and Blaine was relieved, not that he felt the need to hide Kurt from his parents, or vice versa, no, it would just be something else to prolong the inevitable, which they didn't need. Blaine and Kurt decided to just eat in Blaine's bedroom, since they had picked up an easy dinner. Blaine led Kurt into his room and watched as Kurt inspected it, giving Blaine a chance to bring out their meal.

Kurt returned to Blaine and their almost picnic set up on Blaine's bed and laughed, and they set to eating, allowing it to give them time for any final thoughts. When they were finished, Blaine brought out plastic champagne glasses for their innocent Coke Zero beverage. But Kurt took the offered glass and grinned at Blaine playfully.

"I propose a toast." Blaine announced as he held up his glass in front of Kurt.

"To what?" Kurt asked, but he held his glass out with no hesitation.

"To us, and our journey so far, no matter what will happen next, I have no real regrets. As far as I see it, my wish is coming true."

Kurt gazed at Blaine, his throat getting caught up on emotion, on what that meant, Blaine had wished for love, like Kurt. Did that mean he was admitting he loved Kurt, or thought he did, or was Kurt over thinking things, wanting them to get that complex at the start? If they did love each other already, it could give them the hope they needed. But Kurt couldn't ask Blaine what he meant, or make any confessions himself. Because even when he felt himself falling under Blaine's spell, he was clueless, was it love? Real and honest, or puppy love? Or was Kurt falling in love with the idea of love? He had no answers, so in a way, that was his answer; it was too soon. "To never saying goodbye." Kurt added.

Blaine was taken a back by Kurt's comment, but he clinked their glasses together nonetheless. "Wow... that's quite a promise to live up to." He admitted.

"We don't need to promise it, we can't see in the future and even if we could, I'm not sure I'd want to." Kurt added.

"It might just freak us out even more, because it would just be pieces... little clues..."

"Yeah and uh... even us discussing it isn't helping."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Blaine asked.

"We talk, we have all night, let's use it for all its worth." Kurt said with determination.

But finally having to get to the gritty part wasn't very welcome, but they had run out of time, or rather, they refused to let that happen. Kurt began to think how'd he start to explain his decision to Blaine and make it seem positive. He had a sinking feeling he would have to be the one to say the tough parts, which they needed to keep from going too fast.

Blaine finally slumped down on the bed, feeling heavy with impending things, but he saw the same conflict on Kurt's face and that snapped him into action. He patted the spot next to him on the bed and Kurt crawled over to sit beside Blaine. Blaine placed his hands together in his lap and began to twiddle his thumbs as he placed things together in his mind. "Kurt... there's no easy way to start this off and I get the feeling, this is going to surprise you but... back what you said before, that you were worried you'd end up sounding like the villain, really hit me last night. I've been too blinded by how amazing we've been together to... man up, to use a phrase. Kurt... I don't think we should commit yet, not at this point." Blaine admitted softly.

Kurt heart skipped a beat, even when Kurt had been prepared to say the same thing, it didn't make it any easier to hear. "That we shouldn't become boyfriends?" Kurt asked, needing real clarification.

"Yes, I wish... that it didn't need to go in this direction, but, it's for the best Kurt. We're falling into things too fast, at this rate, I'm almost relieved we've run out of days together."

Kurt stared at Blaine, which almost hurt, not from any rejection it could hold but how true it was. "I'm scared Blaine... on how easily I could fall in love with you. I don't want us to feel pressured in any way... I want our relationship to run its natural course, at a healthy pace. Us being forced apart shouldn't make us jump into things, before we're prepared for it. We keep saying how new this is, for the both of us... that is a big clue. It's a novelty, a new and exciting experience, very intoxicating... which could lead to making bad choices... if we keep going on like this..." Kurt began to explain.

Blaine listened to Kurt intently, but he had to ask one thing. "Do you have regrets? About what we've done so far?" he asked softly. Because by his regard, they had kept things rather safe.

"I'm not talking about anything physical, Blaine, because on that front, we've been decent... all things considered, our hormones most of all. But when it comes to emotions, I know I've been leaving myself too exposed..." Kurt began but then he saw Blaine's worry and he felt like an idiot. "Blaine! You would never hurt me; it's why I've left myself so unguarded. But we could hurt ourselves, with the pain separation would bring." Kurt pointed out.

Blaine nodded, letting the words wash over him. "I don't want the first thing we experience as a real couple... to be finding out that long distance won't work Kurt," he admitted.

Kurt brought his right hand over Blaine's lap and captured Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together. The simple gesture was nothing compared to what most teens did together, but it was extremely intimate for the both of them. "Blaine, I... I think we need a break, before we even begin." he breathed.

Panic filled through Blaine's mind, no, he couldn't face their distance if he didn't get to hear Kurt's angelic voice. "No." Blaine muttered.

Kurt blinked in surprise as Blaine's grip on his hand tightened. "What?" he asked.

"I'm lot letting you go, Kurt, you're not running away from me."

"Blaine..."

"We need to take a step back, not jump off a cliff, Kurt." Blaine stated.

Kurt sighed, "I'm not saying I want us to... walk away from each other! I'm just saying, we... oh I don't know!" Kurt cried out.

Blaine didn't join Kurt in his frustration, he had taken the need to be frank to heart, but inside he was a weakened mess. "I think you do, you're just afraid to say it out loud. Think long and hard about it..."

"That's all I've been doing since we met, Blaine!" Kurt hissed. "I think I liked it better when I was the bad guy..." Kurt grumbled.

"Stop that, no playing the victim, or the villain, we need to talk, Kurt..." Blaine urged.

"Aren't we talking right now?"

"No, you're stalling." Blaine rejected flatly.

Kurt just groaned as he allowed his head to come to rest on Blaine's shoulder, hoping the touch would transfer some of Blaine's attitude during the whole 'ordeal' to him. It didn't, but Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt protectively and the act brought Kurt some strength. "I'm just... so confused." Kurt admitted with a sigh.

"Me too." Blaine assured him.

"Really?"

"Yes, this is all an act, my confidence right now is very superficial. It's how I am; I put on a brave face for the sake of others. Most of my conflicts are internal and well hidden, but I don't want to hide from you right now. What we need to do is fix this, our whole conundrum, or as best to our ability." Blaine insisted.

Kurt nodded and the wheels in his mind began to turn once more, until he got a brilliant though. "Blaine, we've been so blind." Kurt muttered.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"We've been so busy focusing on the negatives, we forgot one very big glimmer of hope. A light at the end of the tunnel!" Kurt declared. When Blaine showed his was in no mood to guess, Kurt continued. "Christmas vacation, Blaine, it's barely a month away... and of course I was planning to head home for the holidays." Kurt explained. Blaine's face changed instantly, though what to, was inconclusive, since Kurt had no idea, how was it even possible to see happy and angry at the same time. "Blaine... your face." Kurt smirked, feeling glad he still could laugh at this point.

"I'm sorry... but we're fucking idiots, why didn't we think of that sooner?" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt chuckled lightly; they needed this, a break to recover. "It's almost a good thing we didn't, or else, we would have just let that... make us fall into risky security."

"So you're not suggesting we start dating, as in boyfriends, with this new epiphany, then?" Blaine asked, he saw Kurt glare at him and he gave him an apologetic look, touching his face for a moment. "But for the record I'm not saying we should change our game plan all of a sudden, we just need to re-consider it now..." he added quickly.

"I think we should try being long distance friends before boyfriends, Blaine." Kurt explained.

Blaine let out a long breath and turned to look Kurt right in the eye, trying not to lose himself in the blue pits before him. "Kurt, that's the most sensible thing either of us said all night." Blaine declared.

Kurt smiled, but the tears running down his cheeks betrayed his control. "And I was the one to say It." he struggled.

Blaine felt his heart began to ache and he swept Kurt up in his arms on the bed, swaying back and forth, rocking them soothingly. They allowed a moment of silence to recover. "It could be like a dry run, beta testing. The next month, we can see how long distance goes, as friends like you said. When you come back here, we can see what and where we want to go from there." Blaine suggested.

Kurt fought to hold himself together, when it would be so easy to fall apart in Blaine arms, to become unhinged, but it wasn't an option, Blaine was worth too much. "I think we have our answer Blaine, we should be proud of ourselves." Kurt said.

"I don't feel all that proud, not with what I'm starting to want now..." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"... Can I be weak for just a second, please?" Kurt begged.

"Oh not fair Kurt, you know I can't resist that tone..." Blaine whined.

Kurt sighed and he pulled away from Blaine's embrace slightly, "Kiss me, please, just... I need it."

It took every ounce of control in Blaine's young and conflicted body not to grant Kurt's request instantly. He knew it was dangerous, the amount of emotion between them could make everything they'd accomplished, all their mature decisions, fall apart under their need to be tactile. "If I kiss you, I might not being able to stop." Blaine warned.

"Then I'll make sure to stop, this can be our first test." Kurt assured him.

Blaine wasn't sure if he should trust Kurt, but he wanted it just as bad. "As long as it's not a goodbye kiss." he warned.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and just, drank his entire splendour in. "Kick me out if I prove you wrong, but I won't." Kurt insisted.

Blaine smirked at Kurt and that was all the convincing he needed, he happily obliged Kurt by cupping the side of his cheek and leaning in for a kiss. Kurt responded immediately, but resisted the urge to lean into Blaine's body, keeping the right distance instead. Kurt shut his eyes as he let the sensation wash over him, burning the feeling into his brain. True to his word, when the right time to stop came around, Kurt pulled away and sat up from the bed, walking over to pour himself another drink.

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine said, remaining seated.

"For what?" Kurt asked playfully.

"For just... being you." Blaine stated.

Kurt cracked a smile and took a long drink and sighed. "Now what?" he asked.

Blaine scuffled back on the bed so his back rested against the headboard. "We keep talking, it's far from over." he responded.

Kurt sighed, Blaine was right of course. "I guess not, anyway... to continue. We both agree we'll hold off for now, remain friends, who hope to graduate to more in the future... but for the moment, keeping back is our best option. We need to see if long distance is even possible, I'm sure going to try... but it won't be easy."

"Life rarely is, Kurt, come here." Blaine urged as he made grabby hands for him.

"No funny business, Blaine Anderson." Kurt warned, but he was being playful.

"We're both going to be busy, Sectionals is like, mere weeks away for the Warblers. Not to mention final exams, since the break marks the end of the term." Blaine added.

"I get the feeling we might do okay at the start, but things are bound to change..." Kurt began to admit.

"So let's focus on not beating ourselves up already, that's just silly, let's take this one day at a time."

"I like the way you think, Blaine." Kurt chuckled.

"Likewise."

"My winter break is substantial, the second term doesn't start until the third week of January. I get the feeling you'll return to class a lot sooner, being it high school." Kurt said, as he tried not to sound too disappointed with the last fact.

"Hmm? Oh well Dalton's a private school, so I got back a week into January." Blaine explained.

"That's something, then." Kurt commented.

"One day at a time, remember?" Blaine warned.

Kurt laughed and he snuggled up next to Blaine on the bed, figuring they could allow themselves this much comfort, considering how mature they were being. Kurt smiled as Blaine took hold of his hand and they lay there, basking in each other' s company, letting the chemistry between them, that underlining attraction, keep them strong. Kurt knew in his heart this was the right choice for them, the right road to start down. When it was at last made, Kurt felt some of his guilt begin to fade, he was sure there would still be the risk he'd neglect Blaine at some point, he wasn't delusional. Kurt just hoped, whatever happened, they'd get past it, so they could both move forward, at a pace they wanted. "Not that I want to bring our emotional recovery back down... but there's one more thing we need to cover." Kurt began to say.

"I'm listening." Blaine announced.

"So we say we won't commit, but I bet on some level we will. It's easy to say that because honestly... we're not going to be able to do anything that would define us as a couple, even if we wanted to. I think we can both admit it's too soon to start getting all lovey-dovey with words over the phone or even Skype. So in a sense, really, how does us deciding not to be boyfriends make it different than just being friends? There's a clear example: if by some miracle, someone hits on us or we get asked out... what do we say?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh..." Blaine began, turned out there was one more thing he hadn't considered. "Honestly... I could see myself saying no thanks..." he admitted.

"Me too, but then, can we with any honesty say we're just friends?"

"We can be honest and say we're not just friends by choice?" Blaine suggested.

"I think we have to be really careful with this subject Blaine... because if we're not committed... then we should be able to see people, in a date scenario or not. But I know if we were to do that, if I found out you're being courted... I'd feel a little hurt and begin to worry... that it could be a deal breaker, that someone could steal you away before we got the chance to become more." Kurt said.

Blaine didn't coddle Kurt and tell him that was impossible, because as much as he hoped the situation would never happen, he knew it could and he knew exactly how Kurt felt. "Meanwhile I'll start thinking about how it's only a matter of time before guys in NYC realized how amazing you are, Kurt. I mean, you're hot as hell! How the gay youth of NYADA have resisted your chiselled cheekbones, smooth skin and your body... not to mention how intellectual you are, I'll never know. I just know they're gonna be chasing after you and I can't be there to scare them off."

"Like you would..." Kurt teased.

"If I were there with you, we'd be boyfriends and then, I sure would. But nope, I'm stuck here..." Blaine grumbled.

Kurt grinned at Blaine and kissed him on the cheek, "Blaine, your life here has meaning, don't live vicariously through me. You have your own story and your own journey to make, because I have a feeling you're in store for big things."

"Do they include you?" Blaine asked softly.

"I don't know... but I hope they do." Kurt answered honestly.

Suddenly the pair heard a knock on Blaine's door and Blaine shot up from the bed and answered it, to see his mother, Jennifer, standing there. "Mom, you're home." Blaine announced.

"I heard voices... I see you're not alone, you're welcome to have friends over Blaine, but don't let the visit run too late, even for a Saturday night." Jennifer explained.

Blaine nodded; he had no idea what time it was. "Of course mom, oh this is Kurt Hummel." he quickly said, introducing him.

Kurt waved shyly from his spot on the bed and said his hellos, Jennifer let them be after Blaine assured her she could go to bed without worrying, insisted Kurt wouldn't stay much longer. When he closed the door, but not fully, making sure to leave it open a crack, he turned back to Kurt. "What time is it?" he asked

Kurt, who already had his phone out, gave him a weak smile. "It's 9:20..." he answered.

Blaine sighed; it was later than he had guessed, thinking back on it, they had delayed a bit at the library. But getting to talk to the librarians with Kurt and how much they enjoyed the show had been infectious. By the time they made it back to Blaine's, it really had been dinnertime and they had taken their time eating, stalling their talk. As he feared, when the big moment came, it was passing at an alarming speed. "Wait, when's your flight tomorrow?" he asked.

"At ten in the morning." Kurt told him reluctantly.

"Are you serious?" Blaine groaned.

"I'm sorry but at the time I didn't think anything could amuse me enough here to want to stick around for any longer. I'm very glad to be proven wrong but now... it just sucks." Kurt grumbled.

"Can I drive you to the airport tomorrow?" Blaine pleaded as he came to stand at his bed where Kurt was sitting.

Kurt looked at Blaine and his big puppy dog eyes and he resisted the urge to cave, blast Blaine and his appeal, it made being noble very difficult. "Blaine... I don't know if that's wise. It might just make things harder... I'll break down." Kurt warned.

"But in a public place, if we say our goodbyes tonight..."

"It's not goodbye!" Kurt interrupted. "Sorry..." he added weakly.

"Fine, if we are forced to say, farewell for now... tonight, then I will break down and I don't want that to be your last memory of me in person." Blaine whined.

"Maybe you're right, fine... it will make it easier for me to go home tonight. If I know I'll get to see your face tomorrow." Kurt relented.

Blaine beamed at Kurt and let him be pulled down on the bed by Kurt's one good hand. Coming to rest beside him, their faces so close the noses were touching. Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's side; feeling him shiver and Blaine's heart began to race. "Kurt... I..." he began.

Kurt stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. "Shh Blaine, save it, for when we're sure." he whispered.

"Who says I'm not sure now?" Blaine interjected.

"Because, so far, we've been of one mind. It's a novelty, it will wear off and the real emotion will remain. There will be time for this later, when we're both ready. I don't want the first time we... say anything like that to each other, to be a lie Blaine. Remember, we're holding back because we care..." Kurt reminded him.

"Okay... don't go yet, stay for another hour at least?" Blaine asked.

"Of course Blaine, I was about to ask the same thing." Kurt admitted.

"How should we pass the time? I'm sort of... sick of talking." Blaine added.

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat; oh he knew exactly how he wanted to pass their last hour together. But then, the question was, should they. "Well... we could... Be a little... daring... I mean, come tomorrow we'll have to be mature. But right now, I feel... rebellious." Kurt admitted as he gave Blaine a devious smile.

"Kurt Hummel, tell me what you mean before my cock takes over and gives me suggestions." Blaine warned through clenched teeth.

"I want us to make out, on this bed... I wish I could offer you more... but I haven't done anything. I have no oral talents, when it comes to sex, it would just turn out to be very awkward if I were to try..." Kurt admitted and he felt an onslaught of embarrassment run through him as his face turned bright red. Kurt hid his hands over his eyes and he winced as he felt a twinge of pain in his left wrist from the sharp movement. "What am I saying." he cried out.

"Shh Kurt! My mom's home, my dad now too... that sort of decides thing for us. Making out under their noses is one thing... I couldn't even manage a hand job, and I have no idea if we could handle blow jobs... oh my god... this is so hard..." Blaine muttered. Then he caught the double meaning and he groaned. "I say we make out a bit and stop when it reaches heated levels. Armed with the fact that my folks are home and I don't have protection..." Blaine began, but it was hard to continue.

"... And we don't have the time we'd want. But before we get our mack on, looks like there's one thing to make clear. If we do get together come December, that doesn't mean I want us to jump immediately into the sac. I want sex... whenever we're ready to go there, to be more than just the physical, I want it to matter." Kurt explained, repeating similar words Burt had given him in his senior year, when they had finally had 'the talk' before Kurt had left for New York.

"So, the real question is: to kiss or not to kiss?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt grinned at him, wondering if they'd make the right decision, but only one would lead to smooching Blaine, so he chose with that in mind. Kurt got so bold as to roll over, so he was lying half on top of Blaine's chest as their faces inched closer. "Blaine..." he whispered and then, they stopped talking, for longer than an hour.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Coming up with the songs for their date was challenging ugh but hopefully the list is decent! I won't link them all here expect their duet.  
watch?v=w0HKnwMdCTA

I struggled with if Kurt and Blaine should get together at this point. More that I knew they would choose to step back and how I'd need to make the believable. Basically they boys wanted to keep the pressure off, they had been going into overdrive during their time together. Their relationship will change no matter what when it becomes long distance. But the ending statement is they're friends who wish they could be more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

I didn't realize this chapters a little shorter than normal (but they'll get longer as the story progresses).

Chapter Five

It turned out you could get a lot of kissing done in sixty minuets, especially if you went over the time limit. The lip-locked pair didn't end up pulling apart until shortly after ten forty-eight and it wasn't due to coming to their senses. What did stop them for good was a much-needed wake-up call, which came in the form of an awkward moment. During their very long make-out session, they had stopped, whenever things needed to be cooled down and that ended up being part of the reason for starting on over time. But when the last sprint came, that was no longer the case and the heat between them was risking to rise. Blaine, in his eagerness, his lips busy kissing Kurt's neck, rolled over and he felt something, something hard.

Kurt noticed his pause and flashed him a worried look. "What? Am I... doing something wrong?" Kurt whispered.

"No I felt... well. Your hard on..." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt blinked at him, it was true he had started to feel slightly aroused by how tightly entwined they where, but at their angle, it wasn't possible. Then he felt Blaine shift his weight and Kurt let out a small cry of pain. "Shit! Blaine you're right on my wrist, you felt the brace..." he pointed out.

Blaine quickly sat up in horror and released Kurt's wrist from under him, what where they doing? How had things gone from, let's be mature and step back, to them almost dry humping on his bed? The answer was clear, they were young, hot and bothered, and could only attempt to be responsible for so long. Of course it could have been worse, they had managed to keep their clothing on. "I guess that's a sign we should stop..." Blaine admitted softly. "Please tell me I didn't hurt you that bad?"

Kurt leaned over and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips to assure him. "No... We needed it, honestly, serves me right, I suppose. Also my pain meds have worn off or it wouldn't be that bad... fuck.." Kurt groaned as he put his left arm down carefully on the bed. He laughed, it seemed pain or large surprises cause his usual clean language to slip, not that he cared really.

Blaine took hold of Kurt's left wrist gently and knelt down on the bed to kiss it, even when he was kissing Kurt's brace and not his skin. "I'm really sorry..."

"Blaine, forget it... I guess you should drive me home." Kurt sighed.

Blaine began to whine at the idea, but Kurt held out his phone and the clock on the screen showed it was already eleven. "Not until you take more pain killers, do you have any with you?" Blaine insisted.

Kurt was tempted to lie and say no, but then, Blaine might resort to a pat down search and he had no desire to test their control to that level. "Yes.. In my pocket, which you are not... oh my god Blaine." Kurt muttered in surprise as Blaine ignored his protests, rolled Kurt over and fished the package of pills out of his back pants pocket with amazing precision. "You little..." Kurt grumbled as he sat back up and scowled at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine said innocently as he handed Kurt his glass of pop to wash the pills down with.

Kurt chose to ignore him and thus deny Blaine any more satisfaction over his momentary infringement. He hoped that when they were forced apart they'd behave better, though in all honestly, Kurt really was mourning the prospect already. "Wait, I was suppose to sing you a lullaby Blaine... but at this rate, I'll crash before we make it home and I'll loose the chance." Kurt reminded them both.

Blaine grinned at Kurt and put the now empty glass away, "Oh don't worry about that..." he began to reply.

"No." Kurt said firmly. "You will not deny me that, Blaine, we've given up enough. So lie back on this bed and let me serenade you."

Blaine complied and came to lie on the bed next to Kurt, who remained sitting, wrapping his arms up so his chin rested on his knees. "Okay, but this could be dangerous... what if we fall asleep?" Blaine pointed out.

Kurt sighed, "Maybe you're right..." Kurt pouted.

"Leave it to me, I'll get you home, even if I have to carry you." Blaine insisted.

"But Blaine..." Kurt began to argue.

"No buts, no coconuts Kurt, I promise I'll see that you get on that plane and with plenty of time for us to have a tender moment. Sing to me, even though we've spent the whole day doing just that, I hope I never tire of hearing your beautiful voice, Kurt." Blaine urged as he brought his hands to rest under his head.

Kurt flashed Blaine a sassy smile; it had taken him a long time to come up with a song that could top Blaine's lullaby from the night prior. He wasn't sure if he'd succeed but Kurt wouldn't allow himself to go there. This was the final gesture he could make; their next move would to have be their second to last parting of ways. The instant that reality hit them, no matter what they tried to do to save them the pain and trouble, Kurt knew he'd miss Blaine with every bone in his body and that scared him. Kurt kept his voice soft as he began to sing, to avoid waking his parents and thus getting him in trouble. It worked very well with the song in the end.

To where he ended up singing in very slow in a half whispered voice and it made it that more soothing.

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day_

For love may come and tap you on the shoulder  
Some starless night  
Just in case you feel you wanna hold her  
You'll have a pocket full of starlight

Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day

For love may come and tap you on the shoulder  
Some starless night  
And just in case you feel you wanna hold her  
You'll have a pocket full of starlight (pocket full of starlight)  
_  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocketr  
Save it for a rainy day_

For when your troubles start multiplyin'  
They just might  
It's easy to forget them without tryin'  
With just a pocket full of starlight

Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day

(Save it for a rainy day)  
Save it for a rainy day

Blaine's eyes felt heavy at the end of the song; so much emotion was pressed upon him, making it impossible to get up. The song was breath taking, and the result, was that neither Kurt nor Blaine had the energy to stir when it was over. "Kurt..." Blaine began when he yawned. "I don't want to let you go..." he whispered.

Kurt let out a sigh and he rolled over and snuggled up to Blaine, pressing his face in Blaine's neck, breathing him in. The plan was for Kurt to allow himself another moment and move away, but the medication was making him drowsy and his eyes began to flutter shut instead. He only allowed himself to drift off because of Blaine's promise; little did Kurt know Blaine was crashing himself, under the strain of it all.

"I just... don't want this day to end..." Blaine sighed. He heard no response and Blaine noticed Kurt was asleep in his arms and it felt so right, so much that he made the bad mistake of giving into to the temptation. Instead of waking Kurt, so he could drive him home, or at least lifting him up, Blaine got more comfortable and before he knew it, it was too late, the both of them fell asleep, tightly in each others arms, refusing to let go.

Kurt was suddenly woken up by the sound of his cellphone, but when he moved to retrieve it, he felt a heavy weight upon him. His eyes opened and in the darkness, he saw a blurry dark figure beside him and Kurt squinted his eyes as his mind began to wake up, but he was still feeling groggy. Then he saw the thing was moving and Kurt remembered, it was Blaine, had he fallen asleep? What time was it? Then he remembered his phone was still ringing. It was probably his dad calling to ask why wasn't he home yet Kurt figured. Kurt managed to untangle himself from Blaine's embrace, which he hated to do, but then, he had fallen asleep. Kurt answered his phone and let out a loud yawn, not being prepared for who was on the other line and how pissed they were. "Hello?" he croaked.

"KURT HUMMEL! WHERE ARE YOU?" Rachel's voice bellowed through the speaker.

Kurt was startled into becoming wide awake at her piercing voice and he wasn't the only one, Blaine eyes snapped open and he sat up from the bed in panic at being awoken so violently from a deep sleep.

"What! What's going on?" Blaine shouted.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Yes it's me! Where are you? Do you even realize what time it is?" Rachel raged.

Kurt didn't know the time, but he was about to in a second when he heard Blaine gasp. Kurt turned to look at him and saw sheer panic.

"It's 9am!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt' s eyes widened and he joined Blaine with his panic attack. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Blaine! We fell asleep!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine somehow felt guilty and frantic at the same time, he had promised Kurt he'd get him home and then he had broken that promise, even when it wasn't on purpose he couldn't help but begin to spiral down into self hate at the realization. "I'm sorry Kurt! I can't believe I..." Blaine began to stutter off.

"...Don't bother! We don't have the time." Kurt cut him off. Kurt mind was racing; he hated to be rushed for anything. He tried to calm down and think through their options, but it was no use.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted.

That did it and his annoyance towards Rachel's persistence snapped him out of it fully and got on track. "Yes I'm here sorry! I'm just having a panic attack..."

"I can hear you... and Blaine I assume?" Rachel commented.

"Yes, I'm still at his place, we fell asleep and before you even bother, nothing happened. It was an accident. Okay so we need to be rational here, there's still an hour and Blaine's house isn't much farther from the airport than mine... so it's not that bad." Kurt began to tell himself and Rachel.

"How could it have been an accident if you have your luggage with you?" Rachel questioned.

Kurt swore under his breath, there was always a catch. "Crap, it's still at home!" Kurt blurted out in frustration.

During this Blaine was trying his best to be helpful, by changing into a fresh pair of clothes and went to find something for Kurt to borrow. Because even when they were pressed for time, he knew Kurt would want to wear something fresher and less wrinkled. Sadly there was time for little else, Blaine barely bothered to try to tame his tussled bed head. After he put the clothes for Kurt on the bed in front of him, he went in search for his car keys. Only he didn't get too far with the treasure hunt, Blaine and Kurt weren't the only ones in the house to be rudely awoken.

The door to Blaine's bedroom swung open to reveal his mother, Jennifer Anderson, still dressed in her night attire and she did not look amused. Blaine froze in mid step at her arrival and even Kurt, who had been blabbering on to Rachel over the phone in distress, fell dead silent. "Blaine, your father and I would like a word with you..." she stated.

Blaine flashed her a pleading smile, but it did little to help. Blaine turned to Kurt and gave him a helpless look. Kurt just sighed and mouthed 'go, but be quick.', Blaine nodded and followed his mother out of his bedroom and into the hall, racing behind her down to the living room, where Blaine's father, Brandon Anderson lay in wait.

Kurt watched him go and sighed, as if on cue Kurt heard his phone get a text message. "Rachel calm down! Blaine and I will head off in a second. That's my dad, look I'll call you back!" Kurt pleaded.

"You better." Rachel grumbled and hung up the phone.

Kurt looked at the text and sighed.

_Why are you not home and your luggage still is?_

Kurt chose to call him instead of sending a text back and his dad picked up instantly. "Dad! I'm sorry I fell asleep by accident, I'm at Blaine's and we just woke up!" Kurt began to ramble.

"I'm not amused, Kurt." Burt stated.

"Neither am I." Kurt groaned, there was no time for lectures, for him or Blaine. While he talked to his dad Kurt set to multitasking to compensate. He placed the phone down and put it on speakerphone and he quickly changed into the outfit Blaine had graciously set out for him. "There's no time for this dad! Look, I know I'm asking a lot... but can you bring my stuff to the airport? I'll have Rachel meet up with you to get it. You can scold me over Skype all you want when I make it back to Bushwick." Kurt said.

"Fine, we'll leave this for now, I'll get going, but don't whine to me if I miss something." Burt grumbled.

"It's already packed, thanks and bye!" Kurt assured him. With the phone call over Kurt set to fixing up his hair to the best of his ability, only because Blaine hadn't returned yet. He began to tap his foot; they didn't have the time, why did this have to happen to him, or them rather. There wasn't even time to think on how he had slept in Blaine's arms that night.

During all this Blaine had the task of facing his parents, which he did the moment he walked into the living room and found his dad there. Blaine sighed, he wanted to make them understand it was just a big mess up, but he and Kurt needed to get going and fast.

"I'm not in a good mood this morning, Blaine." Brandon started.

Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry! I had every intention on driving Kurt home last night but... we fell asleep!" Blaine snapped in defence.

Jennifer sighed, "That's no excuse, Blaine..." she warned.

"I know, I know and I fully expect to be punished but... for the love of god can it please wait?" Blaine pleaded.

"Blaine! We need to go!" Kurt's voice shouted from Blaine's bedroom.

"I know! Hold on!" Blaine shouted back.

"What's this all about Blaine?" Brandon asked.

"It's Kurt... he, I met him a few days ago, he's going to college in New York. His flight back leaves in an hour and we fell asleep. I know it's asking a lot, but please let me go for now so I can drive him there! We barely have enough time to make it!" Blaine begged in alarm.

"Why didn't he drive here himself if it was so important?" Jennifer asked, her voice not sounding judgmental.

"He sprained his wrist so he can't drive! Mom, dad, I'll come straight home I promise... but there's no time."

Kurt chose that moment to come racing down the stairs, he hated to interrupt their family meeting, but they were cutting things too close. He felt very awkward and embarrassed as he stepped into the room but he still broke up their conversation. "Uh hi... I'm sorry but... I need to borrow your son, I know I have no right to but... my flight." Kurt began to ask in desperation.

Jennifer exchanged looks with her husband and whatever silent conversation they were having seemed to have reached a decision. "Just go, but come right back here Blaine, you hear me... this isn't over." she told the pair.

Blaine reached out and hugged his mom and dad quickly as Kurt made a dash to the front door. "Thank you!" he shouted as he ran out after him and to his car in a flash.

Leaving Blaine's parents to watch him dart off and out the door, Brandon came to stand beside her and sighed. "Did you think when we woke up today we'd be faced with our son suddenly having a boyfriend. One that spent the night?" he asked.

Jennifer turned to look at him, it was true that her husband still was at odds with his son and his sexuality, but she was surprised by the comment. "No... I came home to find them in his bedroom. But... I don't think they meant it to happen, I mean their panic just now was the proof."

Brandon nodded in agreement, "But it doesn't make it forgiveable and before you bring it up: I would still think that even if he had been with a girl."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Oh don't you start..." she warned. _

The drive to the airport was hardly silent, though neither Kurt nor Blaine were talking at the moment. They didn't know what to say, but as always, Rachel chose that moment to call and thus, become a third wheel without being physically present. Only this time, Kurt welcomed the interruption because it forced him to deal with the situation, instead of closing himself off. It sucked, he wanted proper time to prepare himself from having to say goodbye to Blaine, at least for the time being. Now he had nothing of the sort and the hard truth was choking him, keeping his words at bay.

"Yes Rachel?" Kurt asked weakly as he finally bothered to answer. He quickly switched the phone to speaker so Blaine could hear her as well, not wanting to leave him out of the conversation.

"Your dad called, we're going to meet up to get your luggage, and he'll get here just before you do. So I'll have barely enough time to get it through the airport. Now tell it to me straight, will you make it in time?" Rachel asked.

Kurt glanced at the time and made a silent equation in his head, "Yes, I think so, but just barely. Rachel I'm sorry... I never expected any of this to happen." Kurt muttered.

"It's completely my fault, I promised Kurt I'd get him home last night... then I went and fell asleep, I'm such an idiot." Blaine grumbled from his spot in the drivers seat.

"Blaine, stop, this isn't helping, we're both to blame." Kurt argued.

"I totally agree on that, but then, mistakes are bound to happen." Rachel added.

"That is an understatement, anyway I'll call or text you when we arrive." Kurt assured Rachel.

"Good, get here and quick." Rachel replied and hung up again, leaving Blaine and Kurt to figure out what to say.

"We're not going to have any time to..." Blaine began.

"Don't say it Blaine, I know already, I'm not finding this very calming." Kurt stopped him in annoyance.

"Don't shut off already, these are our last moments alone. So let's not waste them... just let up a bit, I have to keep driving." Blaine requested.

Kurt cracked a bit of a smile at Blaine's attempts at humour, Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he forced himself to remain calm, for his and Blaine's sake and their relationship. "Really, would more time help? Or would it only make it worse? We have no choice now so, well... there's no helping it. Blaine, while I wouldn't want this, it's been like this from the start. Nothing that's happened between us, well no... That's wrong, I mean the time frame we met... it's not something I would have asked for... but, now that is has... I'm glad it did, our being separated aside because you make it worth while." Kurt began to explain.

Blaine felt his heart begin to ache, why did he have to find someone this amazing, only to be forced to give him up. "I am not good with crying and driving at the same time, Kurt..." he warned.

Kurt laughed and Blaine joined him and they let the release be their much needed therapy session. "Sorry... I'll try to be less... dramatic. Just, don't beat yourself up over this, okay Blaine? Because I'll have none of that."

"I'll certainly try, I don't want to break anymore promises if I can manage." Blaine chuckled.

"You're a nice bed mate Blaine, I know we didn't have time to... enjoy it, but even with the rude awakening, I feel very rested." Kurt announced.

"We ended up sleeping together... in a sense, it was nice, it felt.. Right. I think that's why I fell asleep so easily. Having you in my arms, so close, hearing your silent heart beat, it was very soothing." Blaine admitted. "Not to mention your lullaby..." he added with a smirk.

"Don't word it like that to anyone, especially your parents."

"There's no way I would! I just wish I had a better internal clock so we could have woke up with more time to savour it, yah know... have some sleepy cuddles."

"It's probably for the best we didn't, I mean, remember we agreed to hold back? If we let ourselves slip this easily, well then, what's the point of everything we decided last night?"

"You're right, as usual." Blaine sighed.

"I take no pleasure in that." Kurt teased. "So, think we'll make it with any time to spare?" Kurt asked all of a sudden.

Blaine glanced at the clock on his car, it was still very touch and go because it all came down to traffic and it being the day before the holiday was over, the roads were very packed. "I don't know... if you miss the flight, can I offer to buy your new ticket?" Blaine offered.

"You can pay for half, let's make this equal." Kurt insisted. _

There turned out to be no need for that, by some miracle they made it on time, but barely, so Blaine didn't bother to find a parking spot. Instead he took them to the temporary unloading area, where Rachel was already anxiously waiting. Kurt jumped out of the car and Blaine ran up beside him, coming face to face with Rachel Berry in the flesh.

"Oh my god finally! Let's move it, Hummel." Rachel urged as she tugged on Kurt's sleeve.

Kurt looked at Blaine and began to whine, "Rachel! Have a heart! Let me say something to Blaine before we go!" he begged.

Rachel stared at him but she could see the pain on the pairs face and she let out a sigh in defeat, she glanced at her watch. "Fine! You have two minutes and not a second more so get to it." Rachel warned and she took a few steps to the side, but didn't go far.

Kurt leaped into Blaine's arm without warning, but Blaine was ready for him and caught him hard. They clung tightly to each other, not wanting to let go. "This is too hard." Kurt cried out.

"I know, how am I supposed to let go, Kurt?" Blaine sobbed.

"I'll do it for you in one minute." Rachel announced from her waiting spot.

Kurt ignored her comment and Kurt leaned back and looked in Blaine's eyes, god he wanted to kiss him so bad, he knew they were supposed to remain friends. Also it was Lima and PDA of any sort was not wise, or safe, but this time, Kurt didn't care. Everything in his mind and heart was filled with Blaine and that bypassed reasoning. So he leaned forward and kissed Blaine, for a mere second, but the fleeting contact told so much, in that little kiss. "I'm going to miss you... so much." Kurt breathed.

"I'll miss you more." Blaine whispered back as he felt tears stream down his cheek.

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat; he didn't like hearing that, because it might end up being true. But there was no time left to agonize over the comment, or call Blaine out on his ill timed wording, he didn't want to feel guilty, not yet. "This isn't the end Blaine, it's only the beginning..." Kurt began to say.

"Time's up! Look I'm really sorry boys, but Kurt, we have to go... now!" Rachel said as she rushed up to Kurt and began to pull them apart, using all the force she had in her small body.

Blaine and Kurt refused to release their hold on their hands as they were separated. "You have to let me go, Kurt." Blaine insisted. "So you can take me back... in a month, whatever we are by then." he added.

Kurt nodded and finally let go of Blaine's hand and let Rachel pull him away; he took once final glance at Blaine's figure, still in the same place. "I'll call!" Kurt shouted at him. He then turned and began to run, away from all the pain that was surround him and he ended up passing Rachel.

"Kurt!" She called after him.

Kurt made it to the check in area and Rachel almost crashed into him, she was too out of breath to be her normal dramatic self, but even if she could, she wouldn't have. The pain on her friend' s face was very visible and she knew there were no proper words of comfort she could give, when Kurt wasn't ready to hear them. Instead she simply stood beside him as they went through security and headed onto the plane, they had made it in the end, but for Kurt, it held no consolation.

Blaine didn't have any chance to stand there as he tried to pick up the pieces of his broken heart, no, it hurt but his heart was still intact, he reminded himself. He needed to keep it whole so he could give it to Kurt when the right moment arose. He suddenly heard loud honking from cars beginning to pile up behind him.

"Get a move on, son." A man from airport staff insisted.

Blaine nodded and got back in his car and drove off, he wanted to put it into park and sob out all his remorse, but he had to get back home and to his parents. So he kept driving and put up a barrier around his heart, clogging up the emotions in his body, he was sure they'd be released later like a flood gate, but for now, he was numb to it.

Seated in their spots on the plane, Kurt's face was red and blotchy as he fought to keep the tears back. Rachel handed him a tissue and he thanked her softly. It was almost for the best that he and Blaine hadn't had time for anything else, or it could have hurt even more. However, this didn't make the pain Kurt was feeling now any better. This was why the decision not to commit to anything too serious was a good one, the fact that it hurt this much, even after only four days into knowing each other, was the proof.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked softly.

Kurt looked up at her and sighed, "No... But I'm glad I'm not." Kurt admitted.

"Why?"

"Because if I were okay, then it wouldn't mean as much. If it hurts this much to leave him behind... then... maybe it's worth it all and that makes me want to move past this pain. To whatever the next stage will be." Kurt explained.

Rachel gave Kurt a loving smile and reached out for him and Kurt took the offer for comfort, which showed how vulnerable he was at that moment. Kurt rested his head on her shoulder and Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders and just let him cry on her shoulder, softly, in muffled sobs. _

_I said I'd call... but I can't, not yet._

_**I understand, I'm the same way**___

How could it hurt this bad? We're not just friends...

_**No, we're friends who want to be more. But we need time...**___

I know, we have to detach ourselves a bit.

_**I still want to see your face, hear your voice, Kurt.**___

I want that to, I think by the time I'm back home, at the loft; I'll be ready to call.

_**Good. Have a safe flight Kurt.**___

Did you get in trouble?

_**Yes, but I'll save the story for your call.**___

Miss you already, by so much Blaine.

_**No regrets, okay? **_

Kurt was proud of himself that for the remainder of the flight he recovered enough to begin to look to the bright side of things, however small they were. Walking back into his apartment, with his clothing back in their rightful place, made Kurt feel at ease. As he looked around his home, in his new hometown, where he was living his dream, he reminded himself of the many things he did have. Come tomorrow he'd be back at NYADA, having no time to mope around and be overcome with grief and separation anxiety. Kurt knew he had to keep strong, there was no point in giving up the will to live for the next month, the world didn't stop when he was no longer in Blaine's company.

Rachel, having finished putting her bags in her side of the loft, came over to where Kurt was standing. "It's nice to be back." she declared.

Kurt smiled at her and he wasn't just putting on a brave face for her sake, or his own. "Yes, it really is." he agreed. Kurt sat down on his bed and was happy to see Rachel came to join him and they smiled at each other. "Am I being totally pathetic?" he suddenly asked her.

Rachel smirked at him and ran a hand through his still semi messy hair. "No, at least, by teenage standards, definitely not. You miss him, that's nothing to be ashamed of; you remember how much I missed Finn when we first came here. You refused to let me mope around and I'm going to return the favour. Besides, it's different for you, Blaine will answer any calls you make." Rachel teased.

Kurt chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him properly." Kurt told her.

"Well so far I think he's dreamy and you two are adorable, even after such a touching scene. Will I like him?" Rachel pressed.

"Oh yes, too much probably, I know you'll hit it off right away." Kurt answered.

"Good, I can't wait to meet him." Rachel said with excitement.

"It's a bit early for that." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah right, I bet you two already have plans to meet up the second we go back for Christmas." Rachel said.

"We might..." Kurt smirked.

"I'm so happy you have a boyfriend, Kurt! Even if long distance will be hard for you." Rachel squealed.

"He's not my boyfriend, Rachel."

"Are you serious? Why not! You can't tell me that's not what you want! I was there Kurt, I saw it in your eyes." Rachel demanded.

"It's not that simple, we decided we need to take a step back, for both our sakes. Everything's been happening so fast. We need to figure things out, so we're just friends, well no... Not exactly. We're friends who want to be more, that's how we decided to word it. Who want to give long distance a try at a less...demanding level, before we move to the next one and fully commit. It's not ideal and yes, it might be a bit crazy... but then, that's our call to make. I love you Rachel but, this isn't about you, it's about me and Blaine." Kurt explained.

Rachel just sighed but her body language was playful. "Fine, be it on your own head. Now I'll leave you in peace, so you can call Blaine, like I know you want to. Just, let me say hi to him at some point tonight? Since I get the feeling he'll be around a lot from now on, if not in person." Rachel said.

Kurt nodded, he felt no urge to argue with her anymore, or try to deny he didn't want to talk to Blaine already. "Thanks, I think I'll offer to give him a tour of this place and I'll be sure to include you in it, so don't worry." Kurt informed her.

Blaine Anderson was sitting in his bedroom because, like he guessed, he was now grounded. He had kept his word and came straight home so his talk with his parents could continue. It had taken a lot but Blaine was pretty sure he had convinced his parents Kurt sleeping over had not been intended, or that they hadn't done anything incriminating during their night together. Blaine wasn't naive, he was sure his parents suspected they had gotten up to something, and they had, making out for over an hour wasn't innocent by any definition. But they hadn't had sex or anything that intimate and to his relief, his parents said they believed him and Blaine in turned believed them. But he also knew he wouldn't get off Scott free, so he took his punishment in stride. Blaine was grounded for the week, having to come home straight after school or Warbler practice, thankfully his parents realized he had commitments with glee club he couldn't just abandon, not with Sectionals around the corner. Afterwards Blaine began his solitary confinement in his bedroom, it wasn't like he had any desire to go out anyway. What surprised him was that when he explained what had happened with Kurt over the last few days and a rare event occurred, the Andersons had a family talk, about relationships. Sure, Blaine could tell his dad was awkward with some of the subject matter, but he didn't run off. Instead, Blaine got some good advice, that he couldn't allow himself to silently close himself off and self-inflict himself with pain was never the answer.

Blaine heard his phone ring and made a dive for it, not bothering to hold back his extreme reaction. He knew who it was without looking and he felt his heart begin to race even before he hit the reply button. "Kurt!" he shouted.

"Oh how I've missed your voice, how sad is that?" Kurt said on the other end.

"Let's not go down that road, Kurt, it won't do us any good." Blaine warned.

"Right sorry, well first let me say something I've wanted to since we parted. I'm not happy with your final words to me." Kurt surprised him.

"What did I say?" Blaine asked in shock.

"You said you'd miss me more Blaine, think how that could make me feel..." Kurt began.

"Oh god I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking straight! Can you cut me some slack?" Blaine pleaded with a quiet groan.

"I'm not sure, if that's how we're going to start this... whole long distance thing, even as friends... remember, it's not a contest. I don't want to hear that one of us is going to hurt more than the other right from the start. Bad move... it makes me think you don't think I care as much." Kurt pointed out.

"Kurt... I didn't mean..." Blaine whined.

"I know you didn't, that's why I'm willing to forgive you, but not before I brought it up." Kurt said.

"See, I'm not perfect, what can I say to make up for it?"

"Just... try to remember, just because I'm here, and not in Lima, it doesn't mean it won't be any easier, for me, okay?"

"Noted, and I won't forget it, sorry." Blaine promised.

"Good, then let's forget the whole thing, or put it behind us. How are you... what did you parents end up saying when you got home? How bad is your punishment?" Kurt began to ask, not giving Blaine the chance to answer any before he went to the next one.

"Kurt... you're rambling..."

"Sorry."

"I'm grounded of course, for the week." Blaine answered.

"That's a bit extreme." Kurt muttered.

"Maybe, but I wasn't about to argue with them." Blaine added.

"I don't like it, now you have no choice but to stay home alone, which could lead to you waiting on my every word..."

"Kurt, stop that! You're making me sound like some clingy fan-boy..."

"Aren't you?" Kurt teased.

"Not finding this very funny."

"Sorry, how about that, I suck at this too." Kurt moaned.

"Any ideas what we should do now?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I'm going to try to make it up to you Blaine, to help through your imprisonment. Text me your schedule, like when you go to school, come home, etc.. Wait... what about glee club? You're getting ready for Sectionals?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, I still get to go to Warbler practice, I'm on the council and am the lead singer, and so my parents couldn't go that far. I'll text you the details later, try to do the same, even if your itinerary is a lot more scrambled. I'd love it if you'd talk to me, over the phone, Skype, texts, whatever you can manage. Just don't let me being grounded be the reason, okay? Let it be my charming appeal." Blaine insisted playfully.

Kurt laughed, he was glad their usual playful banter was just as strong over the phone, but then, they had done the same thing back when they both in Lima already. They could make this work, or at least Kurt would try his hardest to make that a reality. Come tomorrow when his usual fast pace life continued it might turn out to be different, but Kurt wouldn't allow himself to give up before trying, Blaine was worth too much. "Do you still have use of your computer?" Kurt asked.

"Yes and my phone, which is amazing, so really, being grounded for a week isn't so bad." Blaine answered.

"I thought you might want a virtual tour of my humble abode, well mine and Rachel's." Kurt explained.

"Oh yes please! Let me log on right now!" Blaine said in excitement.

Kurt laughed as he did the same and opened up his laptop, he looked in the reflection of the still black screen, checking that he was decent enough, when he remembered something. "Oh by the way, thanks for the clothes." Kurt said as he turned his laptop on and looked at the grey sweater he was wearing.

"You're welcome, I just wished I had something of yours... oh wait..." Blaine stopped.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You left your own clothes here, was that on purpose?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed, "No, I wish it was, I just... wasn't thinking when I left them. Really Blaine, don't be too happy about it, those pants are really a tight fit..." Kurt warned him.

"Are you saying I couldn't squeeze into them?" Blaine scoffed. "I'm doing that right now!" Blaine said with determination as he retrieved Kurt's discarded outfit from his bedroom floor.

"Don't I get to watch the show?" Kurt teased.

"Not after the comment about my chubby thighs." Blaine grumbled.

"Blaine I said nothing of the sort, don't put words in my mouth!" Kurt said.

Blaine was busy trying to slip Kurt's pants on his hips, after quickly disrobing, and not makes any grunting noises to betray what a challenge it was proving to be. "Kurt! How can you even move in these things?" Blaine muttered under the strain, but he pulled them over his hips and zipped them up at last. They were tight, more than he normally chose to wear, but he relieved to see not to the point of cutting off his circulation.

"When it comes to fashion, comfort has to be compromised, you get used to it though, and the visual effect, I hope make up for it." Kurt explained.

"On you they do, me... not so sure." Blaine muttered.

"Turn Skype on so I can judge for myself." Kurt requested.

"In a sec, there's the shirt still..." Blaine said as he brought Kurt's shirt over his head and pulled it down over his frame.

"You're changing into my outfit completely?" Kurt asked.

"I want us to be even, because I know you haven't changed out of mine yet." Blaine explained as he came over and clicked on the Skype icon. True to his assumptions when Kurt appeared on his screen, his accusation was proven to be true. "Hi." Blaine said as he came to lie down on his bed in front of Kurt on his laptop.

"Hi yourself, you look very sharp in my clothes Blaine." Kurt declared.

"Right back at you." Blaine said playfully.

Kurt stood up and came to balance his laptop with his right hand, but he kept the screen on his face at first. It felt so good to see Blaine's handsome face again, even when they had been apart for only roughly three hours, but he had expected that. He began to scurry over to the front door and Rachel, who was trying her best to not listen into his conversation, flashed him a curious look. "Okay, let the tour begin, I'm starting at the front door, and so it's like you're really here. Wait I'm going to open the door up and walk through." Kurt said cutely, but then, with his one good hand busy, he met a hitch in the road, the answer was to turn to Rachel. "A little help if you could, Rachel?" he asked.

Rachel could hear Blaine laughing through the computer as she came over and opened the door for Kurt, shaking her head. "How can you be this cute over a computer?" Rachel muttered as she walked over to the kitchen.

"All questions must be held till the end of the tour." Kurt stated in a fake sounding voice, like he was a true tour guide. "Ready, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he stepped through the door and out onto their front floor.

"Just start." Blaine laughed.

Kurt chuckled and he moved his hand so his laptop now looked forward, making sure Blaine had the proper viewpoint. "Now I'll spare showing you our neighborhood, because, it's... not very quaint, so moving right along." Kurt began as he stepped inside and gave Blaine a long panoramic view of the apartment from one side of the room to the other. When Rachel came into view she started to make poses like she was a model at a photo shoot and Kurt rolled his eyes at her antics. "Show stealer!" Kurt hissed at Rachel.

"Like you wouldn't pull the same thing!" Rachel point out.

Kurt ignored her comment and just went on with the tour. "So here's the wide shot Blaine, so you get the basic idea of our set up. That's my side of the room on the right; Rachel's is on the left. Too bad you couldn't see what we started out with, which was literally nothing. It's pretty impressive by that regard... first impressions?" Kurt requested.

Blaine sat up on the bed as he inspected the room, it was hard to get a proper look through a web-cam but he gave it his best. It was very roomy, nothing like that the usual New York apartment would be at first thought. "Where are you guys again?" he asked.

"Bushwick, why?" Kurt answered.

"Well I have no idea where that is, but... I'm getting it's quite a distance from Manhattan?"

"It's in Brooklyn, about a forty-minute J train ride away, again why?"

"Kurt stop, the place looks awesome! I was trying to figure out how you could afford such a roomy place but now I have the answer; location." Blaine explained. "How did you find so much... stuff to fill it up with?"

Kurt laughed, "It was a struggle, but then, you'd be amazed how much stuff you can find being sold on the street. That and second hand discount stores, garage sales, flea markets and craigslist adds. It might not match or be cutting edge designs, but considering our budget or lack thereof... I'm quite proud of the end result." Kurt stated, finding no need to hide his pride in his voice.

"I agree with you." Blaine said.

As Kurt continued with the tour Blaine listened with interest, he could see a lot of Kurt in that place and it made him smile. Of course it also made him want to be there with him, in that loft, that much more and he fought to keep his longing in check. He didn't want to be a mood breaker to their easy rapport right now. "There is one thing I notice though... even without proper walls, you managed to add privacy." Blaine pointed out. "If only by using fabric..."

"Where are you going with that comment?" Kurt asked, half teasing.

Blaine began to blush and he could hear Rachel's laughter off out of view. "Don't tell me you didn't think of that already! I mean before I came into the picture, I know you say you haven't been dating but... honestly..." Blaine grumbled, then Kurt joined Rachel with her laughter and he pouted. "Shut up, the both of you." he whined.

Kurt made himself stop; he wasn't being very nice to Blaine, so he turned to look back at Blaine. "I'm sorry, I'm being a jerk..." he admitted.

"I wouldn't go that far. Show me your side of the room." he told Kurt.

Kurt obliged him by waltzing over to the right side of his room and showed him his bed, nightstand, and everything else tucked away in the corner. "I did have privacy in mind Blaine, for the record. Because Rachel has had a suitor come a courting so far, not to mention her ex-boyfriend showing up at our doorstep, or he wasn't at the time. Wait... Rachel, sorry, should I put my foot in my mouth about your love life?" Kurt called to his roommate.

"YES! At least until I get to meet Blaine!" Rachel shouted back in annoyance.

Kurt smirked, "Sorry that's all the gossip you'll get about Ms. Berry for now."

"Take me to her, I want to say hi." Blaine urged.

Kurt did just that but he didn't need to go very far, Rachel, it seemed was lying in wait for getting to be properly introduced to Blaine Anderson, even if it was through a computer. They met half way in the middle of their apartment and Kurt laughed at her eagerness. "Rachel, he's gay remember?" Kurt teased.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Kurt." Rachel teased back. She gave Blaine her best welcoming smile and Kurt brought his laptop up to her eye-line. "It's nice to finally 'meet you' Blaine." Rachel said as she made air quotations when she said the words 'meet you'.

Kurt smirked at her, "Rachel this is Blaine Anderson, Blaine, this is Rachel Berry." Kurt told them both.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, I'm really sorry for what a pain in your side I've been. Stealing Kurt away from you and hogging him for the last few days. I'd say I'm sorry... but I'm really not. In fact, it's hard not to envy you and your living arrangements right now." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"Oh well I could try to list all of Kurt's faults and little annoyances I've come to notice after living to him, but you'd just shoot them down I bet. Or Kurt would get all... is 'bitchy' too rude a word?" Rachel said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "My, aren't we being cheeky..." Kurt declared.

"Which one of us?" Blaine asked.

"Both, look can we sit down on the couch? My arm's getting tired and I only have one good one left." Kurt whined.

"I thought you said it felt better..." Blaine pointed out as he started to get worried.

"I was being sarcastic Blaine, but I still want to sit down." Kurt assured him.

"Allow me, Kurt." Rachel said as she took the laptop out of Kurt's hand and walked over to their couch and seated herself. Kurt just sighed, he figured it was best to let her get her way before Kurt tried to save Blaine's digital image from her clutches. Really the idea of his best-friend and his almost boyfriend, since he knew no matter what they said, they were more that than mere friends, getting to know each other was far too enjoyable. He watched as they began to chatter away, telling themselves about each other, oh yes, a bond was already starting to form; at least Blaine would be welcomed, whenever his first visit was. Kurt walked over to the fridge and got a drink, before heading over to join them. "Having fun?" he asked as he came to sit down beside Rachel.

Blaine, who was right in front of them, Rachel having placed the laptop on their coffee table, beamed at Kurt. Until he saw him take off his brace and flex his wrist very carefully, the pain on his face alarmed him. "How's the wrist? Did I hurt it more than you lead on when I rolled over on it?" Blaine asked.

"Ooh, I wanna hear how that happened." Rachel chimed.

"Hush you, um... it's just sore, so don't worry Blaine. Honestly it feels better, I have to remember to make an appointment after class tomorrow." Kurt muttered.

"Honestly, its not like personal injury is anything new at NYADA Kurt, I've seen plenty. This one girl landed really bad and ended up with a sprain ankle that was so bad, she had to drop out of dance class for a whole semester. You got off pretty easy, considering who you fell on." Rachel explained as she gestured to Blaine.

"That's true, I'm fine Blaine, stop with the sad eyes." Kurt insisted.

"If you say so..." Blaine hesitated.

Rachel chuckled, she patted Kurt's knee affectionately and stood up from the couch. "Well I'm going to go do some grocery shopping before it gets too late. So I'll leave you two alone for your Skype date." Rachel told them.

"It's not a date, Rachel." Kurt grumbled.

"We're not dating." Blaine added.

Rachel smirked at then, "Right, keep telling yourselves that." she called as she left the loft.

"I like her." Blaine stated.

"More than me?" Kurt teased.

"Kurt, she's still a girl for one thing and well... you're... you! So what do you think?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed, "I think this is the start to an... Interesting long distance... whatever this is." he declared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**SORRY! I accidently posted chapter 6 as 5 the first time. Here's the proper chapter. **

Okay shortest chapter yet lol but I swear they'll get longer soon! Since I'm nearly out of pre-beta'd chapers. The next update will be in 3 weeks not 2, just to keep ahead.

Chapter six

Kurt didn't try to hide from the world by refusing to get out of bed the next morning, nor was he too sleepy to attempt it. There were two very good reasons for this onslaught of maturity and the answer was the same for both: Blaine. He and Blaine had talked for a good portion of the night, but they had made themselves, or rather Blaine had insisted, they still try to sleep, since going to NYADA with getting very little rest and having it be voluntary, was sheer suicide. Waking up also meant that he and Blaine could have their very first morning phone call and that was enough to make Kurt move. He rose out of bed with a yawn; it was early, far earlier than he normally woke. So much that Rachel herself, with her well-timed early morning routine, hadn't risen yet, but she would soon. Kurt quickly set to his morning skin regimen and hurried off to their bathroom to take a quick shower. When he returned and had just finished styling his hair, Blaine ended up calling, but not on the phone, on Kurt's opened laptop. Kurt grinned as he scurried over to answer him on Skype, as he got gotten redressed in his night attire. Kurt heard Rachel begin to stir and he sighed, hoping she'd leave them alone as she got ready.

"Kurt, are you already up?" Rachel called out.

Kurt sighed, "Yes." he answered.

Rachel poked her head into his side of the room and smiled at him and Kurt had to remind himself she hadn't done anything wrong or annoying. He was sure this sudden attention stealer named Blaine Anderson was trying for her too. That, and there was the break in their usual home life, of being quite inseparable most of the time, so he knew she had some right. "I was almost expecting I'd have to drag you out of bed today." she stated.

Kurt smirked at her: while she hadn't crossed any lines yet, it was clear she was enjoying the chance to tease Kurt mercilessly about a boy. A fact Kurt tried to remind himself he had done the same thing to her many times over, but it was proving to be difficult as time went on. Kurt was about to make a smart remark when realized he hadn't answered Blaine call on Skype yet.

"Is that Blaine?" Rachel asked, but the grin on her face showed she knew the answer.

"Who else? Now scat, Rachel, go get ready." Kurt shooed her as he went over to his computer.

Rachel, it seemed, chose to be mature enough to notice she was overstepping and made her silent retreat, leaving Kurt alone once more and able to receive his virtual guest. Kurt glanced over in his full-length mirror for one more last-minute check, then clicked the icon and sat down on his bed with his computer on his lap to greet Blaine's image. "Good morning Blaine, you're right on time." Kurt said to him in greeting.

Blaine grinned at Kurt from his spot in his own bedroom, having just woke up himself, though unlike Kurt, he was already half dressed for school, being in his shirt and pants. But then, Blaine had far less of a commute to school than Kurt did, but he did have to drive there and couldn't speak to Kurt while doing so. After talking last night, they made each other log off and go to bed at a decent hour. After figuring out their morning schedules, they had decided to get up earlier than normal, so Kurt could talk to Blaine while he got ready and during his forty-minute train ride to NYADA. That would leave Blaine enough time to head off to school when Kurt arrived on campus and so far, things were going as planned. "Of course, I had to redeem myself." Blaine replied.

Kurt chuckled lightly; it was almost possible to fool himself into thinking they weren't so far away from each other, that Blaine was just in another part of town. It was proving that their choice to use whatever technological media offered back when they were in Lima was a wise one. Now that starting foundation could help them keep a brave face on and try their best to stay positive. "I already surprised Rachel by getting up so early." Kurt said.

"Then why aren't you dressed yet? That hair cannot be bed head, I know, I've seen it... even if at the time I was too busy panicking to get a good look." Blaine questioned.

"I took a shower already and yes, my hair's styled. I thought I'd let you be useful and help me decide my outfit for today." Kurt explained.

For a brief moment, Blaine was at a loss for words from that request; it was a simple gesture, one Kurt probably didn't think much about. But for Blaine, knowing how much Kurt loved fashion and how important his appearance was, it caught Blaine with a wave of emotion. It showed how hard Kurt was trying to include Blaine in his life and that touched him.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, noticing his lack of reply.

Blaine let out a shuddering sigh as he fought to keep himself together, holding back, it seemed was not easy to do, no matter where Kurt Hummel was located. "I'm not sure... I... I'm not used to all these emotions welling up in me..." Blaine admitted.

"I'm guessing I'm the reason?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"You know you are!" Blaine laughed, welcoming the distraction humour brought.

Kurt was torn between acting playful or becoming bashful at the confession, because Kurt could fully relate to Blaine's comments. Kurt found himself being pulled in so many directions since he had met Blaine. Things he had been wishing for, for years, but then when reality hits you it's hard not to be fully blown over and tumble to the floor. Kurt smirked, in a way that's exactly what happened to him after Kurt made his most recent wish, because he had literally fallen on Blaine. "I'm no expert, Blaine, but may I give some advice we would both be wise to follow?" Kurt offered.

"Yeas please." Blaine pleaded with a sigh.

"We need to calm down and just... deal with it. By whatever means we can, like talking to each other about our feelings. Holding things inside never helps, trust me, I know." Kurt began to explain.

"Some things are hard to say out loud, Kurt." Blaine interjected softly.

Kurt paused at that, again he knew exactly what Blaine was trying to say, just as his 'friend' it was too soon and the emotions too sudden to know how to process them. "I know... I have those too... just..." Kurt stumbled.

Blaine smiled at him with affection through their computer screens, they didn't have time for this right now and even if they had, it was a bad road to go down. "Can I give some advice now?" Blaine asked.

"Oh please do." Kurt muttered. "Because I'm horrible at it."

"The fact that we're messing up here means we're being stupid. Really despite having to deal with new emotions, I wouldn't want them to stop. But we do need to stop right now and focus on the positive. Try to keep it light and just enjoy each other's company, even if it's through a phone or computer. This is only the first day into attempting long distance as friends. Sorry I had a moment' s set back there..." Blaine said.

Kurt grinned at Blaine, "Ah, I get the feeling we'll have a lot of those as time goes on. But you're right. So can I show you my outfit options now? Before we run out of time?" Kurt asked, but knowing Blaine's answer already. Kurt set to picking up his computer and walking over to his rolling wrack, where two clothing combos were draped on two hangers, ready for Blaine's feedback.

"Wow, you sure are well organized." Blaine stated with amusement.

"That is an understatement, but sometimes it's more like organized chaos." Kurt replied. He took hold of the first hanger, trying to give Blaine the best view Skype could offer. "So this first option is a new more casual look I've been trying out. At least on campus, because I've discovered comfort is more needed when you live at such as fast pace. Also really, unlike back at McKinley... I don't stand out as much at NYADA, but that doesn't mean I plan to laze it out, I want to look good, make a real impact, wherever I go. Now it's no secret that I have a boarding sweater fetish, so my casual option of that is this. A simple YMC Merino Wool and cashmere blend roll neck sweater, topped off with a scarf and hat since well, accessories are still a must. While the pants I've put with the sweater are from J. Crew. Not as tight as I usually wear, but still well tailored." Kurt explained as he went over each peace.

"I like this option so far, but show me the other so I can make my comments." Blaine urged.

Kurt nodded and hung the first choice up, grabbing the second and bringing it into view. "The second option is the more bold choice, though maybe not by my standards. But I've been maturing up my look for my new location. I bet it's hard for you to see but this dress shirt is from Alexander McQueen, it has humming birds on it. Which might seem a little silly but when I saw it on the rack I had to have it! Let me tell you it's probably good I have to start saving for way more airfare. It will stop me from buying such expensive clothes! I wanted to tone down the bold print shirt with a timeless classic, jeans, which are Burberry Brit Steadman slim fit. Since it's freakishly cold here, as much as I hate to hide it... I figured this chunky waffle grey sweater would go with the shirt nicely." Kurt explained. With the commentary over Kurt held up both options in front of Blaine and grinned at him. "Well, any thoughts?" he urged.

Blaine squinted his eyes, as if he would suddenly get a better answer to give Kurt. He loved fashion himself and often spent a long time deciding what to go with, but he was nowhere near the level of Kurt Hummel. "Well let's see, it's tough through a computer... I wish we had time for you to model them both but, um... I love the second outfit; you have really good taste... but maybe save that for an evening out? You don't have to go with my choice, but if I had to choose... I like the first one, for school anyway. But honestly, don't let me sway you, I don't want to be blamed if it's the wrong choice." Blaine answered.

Kurt laughed at Blaine, "Well Rachel already had a fashion intervention so far, some of her classmates got very... opinionated, but she's enjoying the results of the makeover. I was the one considering on becoming more casual after all.. so your choice just proves I was going in the right direction. You're right, though, the other option is perfect for a night out on the town. Or cocktails maybe?" Kurt teased.

"If you're trying to make me jealous... it's working." Blaine teased back.

"Behave, I didn't say I was going to do those things, or with male company." Kurt pointed out. Kurt then went and turned the laptop around, so Blaine now had a view of his white curtains that covered up around his bedroom area for privacy.

"Am I being punished?" Blaine asked.

"I need to change, Blaine."

"I don't get to watch that?"

"No, I'm sorry, that would be crossing a line... even for us."

"Yeah..." Blaine admitted. He heard the rustling of fabric as he realized Kurt was undressing and he took a deep breath. Blaine fought to keep his imagination from running wild and thus embarrassing him, on a Monday of all days. "I'll use this time to finish dressing myself." Blaine muttered as he stood up and reached for his tie.

"Oh right, I can't wait to see you in your blazer Blaine, will I swoon?" Kurt commented as he finished slipping his pants over his hips.

Blaine laughed, he had a lot of answers pop into his mind but all of them were very flirtatious, it was hard to remember they were trying to keep things simple. "If you're expecting a flirty remark to test me... sorry, not taking the bait." Blaine commented, deciding he could still be playful but less bold.

"Well played, Blaine Warbler." Kurt teased. One of the good things about going with less layers meant getting dressed took far less time. Once he pulled his sweater over his head and adjusted it, smoothing the fabric down with his hands, he turned the laptop around to see Blaine was busy fixing the lapel collar of his blazer in his mirror, not realizing he now had an audience. Kurt certainly felt like swooning at the sight in front of him, eye candy indeed. It seemed Kurt had a thing for boys in blazers, _'Thank god for private schools'_ he thought with a smile. Blaine was wearing a navy blazer, with red piping and a matching red and navy tie, while his pants were grey. Blaine had described his uniform before, but seeing it in the flesh, on Blaine's pleasing frame, held no comparison to words. "Wow." Kurt muttered.

At the sound of Kurt's voice, Blaine turned back to look at his computer, to see Kurt staring at him and even through the screen, it was clear he liked what he saw. Blaine straighten up and felt self conscious at the moment, but not in a negative way. He saw Kurt look him up and down and he finally got confident enough to relax and strike a flattering pose for him. "You like it?" he asked.

"Oh yes, a great deal, in fact... it's good you're not within my reach right now, Blaine." Kurt admitted.

"What about holding back?" Blaine teased.

"Well, when we have no choice to, I can at least be a little honest." Kurt replied.

"So we're both dressed, don't you have a long subway ride to get to next?" Blaine reminded him.

Kurt groaned and he collected his belongings and placed them in his book bag, swinging it over his shoulder when he was done. Kurt got his phone and looked at the time, he wasn't late, despite their side tracking about emotion. He still sighed, wishing he didn't have to go yet, but he reminded himself this was exactly what he was trying not to do. He loved going to class, where he was learning so much, even when at times, it was hard and overwhelming, he still craved it. "Yeah I better shove off, still able to talk to me for the ride?" Kurt asked.

Blaine himself glanced at the time and nodded. "Yes, I have a half hour until I need to drive to Dalton. So let's switch this conversation to our phones then? But don't call me until you' re on the train. I don't want you distracted in your questionable neighborhood, no matter how early it is." Blaine insisted.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's request, "I can take care of myself, Blaine, and I'm a big boy. I've gone out at night for food runs... so relax." Kurt pointed out.

"I'll try, but I'll make no promises." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed and closed his laptop, ending their visual talk and quickly brought out his phone as he hurried to the front door. Passing Rachel by, who did a double take and he didn't make it to the door in time for a silent escape.

"What's your hurry?" Rachel asked. She was currently making a quick breakfast, being half dressed.

"You already know the answer." Kurt groaned.

"I have a feeling the answer will always be Blaine for now on, when you do anything out of the ordinary."

"Try to be happy for me then? Sorry, but I'm heading out. See you at school." Kurt said and left without another word.

Rachel just sighed, "Boys." she muttered. _

The commuters on the J-train bound for the main hub of New York were treated to a well dressed young man, sitting crossed legged on his seat. Dressed immaculately, covered up in a long black wool jacket. He was chattering away, not bothering to be that quiet as he did, only unlike some of the people around him. Kurt was talking to Blaine over the phone, not to the voices in his head.

"Is Rachel going too far with her teasing, or are we asking for it?" Kurt asked Blaine at point blank.

"Oh geez, Kurt, give me some warning. We don't have a lot to go with, it hasn't even been a week since we met yet. Also I just met her but I know I've sort of been hogging you... so I can't blame her if she feels neglected." Blaine answered.

Kurt sighed; he had been dreading that piece of truth being confirmed. "Lord, I knew it. I mean, I'm not trying to flat leave her. It's just... you're hard to... leave be. I love Rachel, she's my best-friend and I'm so glad we came out here together. At first all we had was each other to lean on and get through adjusting and sometimes it was tough. Slowly we've been getting our sea legs, or New York legs, so to speak. Even if you hadn't come into the picture, I'd like to think we'd... un-clamp ourselves a bit. Just since you are in my life now, things are changing at an accelerated pace. Sure we're just friends at this point..." Kurt began to explain.

"Kurt, I thought we'd admitted we're anything but that. We're kidding ourselves if we're going to be able to keep this strictly platonic. We're kind of stuck in the middle, friends, but not boyfriends... but..." Blaine began to lecture.

"I know, I know! Just humour me here, please." Kurt whined.

"Sorry, go on." Blaine urged.

"As I was trying to say, despite us trying to hold back... even when it's only the first day into our foray into long-distance friendship... I'm neglecting her. The thing is, I know that and I don't want to stop. Does that make me a horrible friend?" Kurt asked, worried at what the answer would be.

"Oh no, Kurt, no! I mean yes there's always a chance when people get involved they'll ignore their friends... but it's sort of a given. When you start a relationship, of course you'd want to spend every spare moment with them. Us being not being in the same state doesn't change this, neither does the fact that we're not dating. I want us to be friends first Kurt, because then, if and when we find out long distance works, it will be because we laid out a strong foundation, making our bond that much stronger. Let's not beat around the bush, we're in the start of things, when we have each other's full attention. I like Rachel so far and I know we'll become fast friends, but that doesn't mean I intend to loosen my hold on you." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt smirked, hearing that made Kurt's heart begin to race a little. Being desired, even on a small level was proving to be very addictive. "Okay so it's business as usual? I don't care what other people think Blaine, I want to keep talking to you, whenever and wherever I can."

"I feel the same way, Kurt." Blaine agreed.

"Good, then that's settled." Kurt said.

"What about Rachel?" Blaine asked.

Kurt groaned, there was no forgetting her and he knew that wasn't an option he wanted to take anyway. "No matter how hard we try at keeping in touch. There's going to be times when our schedules will conflict. I have NYADA; you have Sectionals, in addition to your regular classes. Even today, after going over our itinerary, we'll be forced to part for a good portion of the day. I'll try to use that time to talk to Rachel and make her understand things. It will work out..." Kurt said in assurance.

"We're doing pretty good so far." Blaine admitted.

"We are aren't we? Right, I have fifteen minuets left of this lengthy ride. Entertain me Blaine, like I know you can." Kurt urged.

Blaine laughed, he knew it was too soon to tell, but he got the feeling they might be able to prove for some couples, or friends, long distance was possible. _

Kurt got his chance to talk to Rachel sooner than he had planned, but he knew from experience life rarely went the way you wanted it to. This time Kurt wasn't about to blow her off and the fact that Blaine was occupied with schoolwork, being in the middle of class, wasn't the reason, or the main one anyway. Rachel found Kurt sitting at a table in NYADA's cafeteria, writing in one of his notebooks, ignoring his half finished meal in front of him.

"There you are." Rachel said as she took a seat across from him at the table.

"I did text you where I was." Kurt said smartly, not bothering to look up at her.

"Not on the phone with Blaine?" Rachel teased.

Kurt stopped his hand from moving and sighed, he supposed he deserved the comment, but it was still far from amusing to him. Then his phone suddenly chimed, revealing he had gotten and text and he hesitated, but still held it up and began to giggle. "God he is too cute." Kurt laughed.

"Clearly." Rachel replied.

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry I've been..." Kurt began.

"Totally ignoring me?" Rachel offered.

"Don't be so dramatic." Kurt scoffed. "I haven't gone that far! It's only Monday, Rachel." Kurt pointed out.

"Exactly! It's only been a day since you and Blaine parted and look... it's started already. I get that you miss him, but he can't be your whole world, Kurt. I don't like having to tell you this... but... as much as I hate to admit, Finn was right. We needed to let go and be on our own and not hold each other back. You and I belong here Kurt, in this city; you can't let yourself suddenly want to be back in Lima. We made it; we're going to be on Broadway one day. But not if you don't give it your all..." Rachel began to lecture.

Kurt grumbled at her, she had no right to preach to him, but he made himself see she was doing out of concern, not discontent. "Rachel, honey, I know you're trying... but stop, you're bad at it. You think I don't know all of this already? The fact that I finally found someone I could fall in love with, only for it to be something I never wanted? That he's so far away from me? I can't forget it, but that doesn't mean I'm giving him up. You said it yourself; Blaine and I aren't you and Finn. What happened to you shouting at me that we should be boyfriends already? You're switching back and forth way too much to have any valid points." Kurt warned.

"Okay maybe I haven't thought this through and I'm sorry... I'm just..." Rachel stuttered.

"Jealous?" Kurt offered, mirroring when she interrupted him.

"Kurt, you're trying my patience." Rachel groaned.

"Hey if the tables were turned I might feel the same way. But Rachel, I've always bowed out and stepped aside when you've had men around you. I would hope you'd show the same courtesy to me. I'll try to reel it back in a bit, I don't want to ditch you... especially for a friend who isn't here at my side. So I'm sorry... I'm fine to admit I have no idea what I'm doing." Kurt explained.

"I'm sorry too, I can only imagine how hard this must be for you. Do you love him, Kurt?" Rachel asked honestly.

Kurt squirmed as he began to feel uncomfortable. "I don't know... maybe, it's too soon to tell. I like him, a lot, I'm very attracted to him and I've noticed our instant connection. Our chemistry was pushed into overdrive, for those four days we spent together. Now I think we're paying for that, we're... strained, worn out a little. So its making things very confusing, all I know is I want to keep going, to wherever it may lead. But I won't forget my life here, feel free to call me out if it looks like I'm starting to." Kurt insisted.

"I think I can do that... so what did the text say?" Rachel asked.

Kurt glanced at his phone and smirked at her. "I'm tempted not to tell you. But what the hell, I owe you one. Here." he said, holding up his phone so she could read it.

_**I don't like that our lunch breaks don't sync up, Kurt. It Sucks**_

Rachel laughed and Kurt joined her. "Wow, he's adorable." she declared.

"I know right?" Kurt chuckled in agreement. _

Blaine didn't have a best friend like Rachel Berry who was Kurt' s constant companion, but it wasn't like he was left alone in his own lonely world. Blaine had a number of close friends at Dalton and in the Warblers, all of whom hadn't missed the change in him.

"Okay Blaine, time to fess up." Trent demanded as he sat down beside Blaine during their lunch break, Jeff and Nick joining him, along with Rodney, who was a new addition to the Warblers.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, though his expression showed he knew exactly what they meant. It didn't mean he was about to make it easy for them. Wes, David and Thad had graduated the year before, making his group of comrades within the Warblers smaller. But it had brought the remanding trio that much closer to Blaine, which was welcome. He knew it would probably help if he talked to someone about what he was going through.

"Nice try." Jeff said.

"Really? I'd say it was a bad one." Nick interjected.

Blaine sighed, "I met someone, over the break." Blaine admitted. Blaine glanced at his friends and saw their delighted reactions to the confession, he was in for it. But the risk of being pushed to his limits with teasing, didn't make him keep quiet. "It was amazing, we just clicked. He's so freaking attractive too, I mean wow, seriously. But... he's gone and now all I'm left with is this huge void in my heart. Sure we're still talking, but it's not the same." Blaine explained weakly.

"Where is he? You don't seem the type for a casual fling, Blaine." Rodney asked.

"What? NO! It's nothing like that. He's a freshman in college, at NYADA... so he's back in New York and I'm... well, stuck here. We just had four days together but... what we shared over that time, it's hard to believe it was all real." Blaine muttered.

"Blaine! Are you saying you did the deed?" Nick whispered with excitement, straight or gay, it didn't diminish the fact that if one of them had lost their virginity at last, they all would want details.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, we didn't have sex. I'm not that type of guy... even if I sort of wanted to be... I'm human after all. No, we didn't do anything substantial, aside from making out and that was very hot, don't get me wrong. We both decided getting too physical this fast would be stupid." Blaine quickly told them.

"Sorry, but we don't know anything." Trent reminded Blaine.

"So stop interrupting me and I'll try to tell you. It's like this: we met, by chance, the day before Thanksgiving. We started talking, over the phone, computer, and then we spent two glorious days together, where we went on dates. Both were magical, then we had to part and Kurt flew back to Brooklyn. Before you ask, he's not my boyfriend; we're trying to see how we can manage long distance as friends. Or at least... being friends in the sense when we're not ready to fully commit. Not until we get a better idea of how this will all work out. I promised him I wouldn't let myself live vicariously through him. That I'd still live my life here and not spend every moment wishing I were in New York with him. But whenever we're not talking... it's hard not to go there." Blaine finished.

"What's his name?" Jeff asked.

"Kurt."

"He's what, eighteen then?" Nick questioned.

"No, nineteen." Blaine corrected.

"I thought you said he was a freshman?" Rodney pointed out.

"He is, Kurt's a year behind, like me." Blaine explained.

"That's... kind of spooky." Rodney pointed out.

"I'm well aware." Blaine grumbled.

"Oh Blaine, you've got it bad..." Trent announced with a sigh.

"What?" Blaine demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Trent teased.

"I'm not in love with him, at least... not fully. I know that could change at any instant. I think right now it's more, lust mixed with longing. I'm trying to hold myself back, like Kurt and I talked about. But it's proving to be very hard to... be that levelheaded. Before I know it, my heart' s going to belong to him, whether he likes it or not." Blaine admitted.

"Wouldn't that help, though?" Jeff countered.

"Or it could make it that much harder to deal with. Long distance doesn't work, everyone knows that." Blaine grumbled.

"You're being stupid, Blaine: who says it can't for you two?" Jeff argued.

"Stop trying to sound all wise, we're still teenagers for two more years, well for me anyway, you guys have three left." Blaine snapped, he was becoming irritable and his normal polite self was being sweet under grief.

"There's no helping him, guys. He's being stubborn." Trent stated with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... I miss him." Blaine apologized.

"You're allowed to be, for the record." Rodney assured him.

Blaine sighed, while the talk with his friends hadn't given him any good advice, he felt better from getting some things off his chest. It was still hard for Blaine to express his feelings, he was so used to keeping things bottled up inside. But when it came to Kurt, he didn't want to repeat his usual mistakes, he wanted to be mature and make it work. Keeping silent wasn't the answer, but he suddenly thought of his usual choice to deal with pent up emotions. "The one thing I know is, this is really going to help our chances at Sectionals. I intend to turn all this conflict in me to my advantage and sing my heart out."

"I guess we should add some love songs to our set list suggestions? Remember Blaine, there's a big council meeting today. We need to get our set list finished and begin rehearsal, don't let us down." Trent urged.

"Blaine might be the captain, but he's not the only council member, you have that shared responsibility, Trent." Jeff pointed out.

"I know, so here I am, reminding Blaine like a fellow council member should." Trent replied, as his voice got all sassy.

"I'll bring it in Warbler practice, don't worry." Blaine assured them. "Kurt won't let me do anything but."

"Then I like him already." Trent laughed, the others all nodding agreement.

Somehow the pair survived spending the rest of their day fully apart, not evening having the pleasure to hear each other' s voices to get them through their separation anxiety. Once the afternoon was well underway, Kurt and Blaine only managed to exchange a few texts and never in real time. Being forced to wait until the other was free to reply. The gaps between these small messages got longer and harder to bear as the hours passed. Until Kurt was currently sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, bored out of his mind as he waited for his turn to see his new doctor in the city. Blaine was detained, driving from school to home. Kurt let out a long sigh, by the time Blaine was able to talk, Kurt knew it was likely to be his turn to get inspected. Then even if they did get to chat, it would only be for about an hour until Blaine had to head back out for Warbler practice (which Blaine had finally admitted with Sectionals being a week away) would run late- not by New York standards, but still, Kurt didn't find that fact very comforting. Kurt realized it was silly to mope in a hospital, where there was visual proof around him that he had little to complain about, in the big picture of things. So he hardened up and a smile spread across his face as he focused on the positive. He brought out his phone and decided now was a good time as any to pay attention to his other friend, the loud female one.

_Rachel, I'm so bored!_

_Kurt, stop whining to me, you have Blaine now._

Not right now I don't, he's driving home.

_My god Kurt! It's only been one day!_

One day, one year, it feels the same.

_Stop it or I'll be forced to get all preachy, which you don't like._

Okay, okay, so... what should we do for dinner?

_I dunno, we know cooking and me aren't that great a combo._

I could teach you maybe? Show you how to use the frying pan without it bursting into flames.

_Sure, but what about Blaine?_

He'll be busy for a while, glee club rehearsal. Don't think you're second best.

_I know I can't compare Kurt, I'm a girl, and I don't have the right parts for it to be any real competition._

"Kurt Hummel." The woman at the front desk called out.

Kurt grinned: well at least it hadn't been that long of a wait. If he had any luck by the time he was finished Blaine would be free for the train ride home. Kurt quickly typed Rachel a message as he stood up.

_Duty calls, getting my wrist looked at. See you at home._

"So what did the doctor say about your wrist, Kurt?" Blaine urged, trying to hide his guilt.

"It's healing very nicely, Blaine, so stop with the voice, it's not like you caused the wound to happen. If anything you spared me further injury! I'll have the brace off by the end of the week and I'm already allowed to resume dance class. Which I'm honestly relieved about because missing it doesn't make me feel at ease, given my instructor." Kurt answered.

"Oh yeah right, I can't believe you can go at odds with Cassy July Kurt, it's impressive." Blaine admitted.

"Please, all I've managed to do is not turn tail and run. She's picked Rachel as her main target. I'm just another pair of legs for her to insult and ridicule as we try to survive her hellish class. But the reason I put up with it is because she's amazing and really knows her stuff. That, and I'm already used to being yelled at and insulted, so it just rolls right off my back." Kurt explained.

Blaine leaned back in his chair, being in his bedroom, while he let time pass before Warbler practice, talking to Kurt during his train ride back to Bushwick. Getting through the day had been tough but Blaine was impressed. True, it was too early to tell how they'd manage things, but so far, Monday could be an indicator that they could make it work. "How was the rest of class, did it all come back to you after the short break?"

Kurt laughed, being a bit too loud and he noticed the reactions the outburst bought and he flashed his audience a sheepish grin. He recovered and ignored everyone around him, as most people were doing already, and focused his attention back to Blaine and his question. "Yes, it's hard to forget, though you should know you were a big contender there. But what makes it... easier to fall back into things and give it my all is, this is where I want to be. I miss you Blaine and I wish you were here too, but... I still love my life, no matter how much I bitch and whine about my aching muscles." Kurt admitted.

"I'm glad, this won't work if we close ourselves off from the rest of the world. As tempting as it would be, we need our own separate lives." Blaine point out.

"I think it liked it better when you didn't have all the answers." Kurt teased.

"Believe me I don't, I just put up a good act." Blaine assured him.

"How's glee club for you? Must be demanding, with all your responsibilities."

"It's going to get hectic pretty quick, but the organized type of chaos. We Warblers pride ourselves on how we're classy with everything we do. That's why we don't have a teacher direct us; we have three upper class members form a council. Tonight we're going to finalize our set-list, then get on track and rehearse. We might be more of an a capella group that focuses on vocal, but we are trying to up our game with dance moves. Better warn The New Directions, the Warblers are aiming for Nationals this year." Blaine said.

"I'll try to remember that the next time I talk to any of them. So, even after all that practice, our plans to Skype after you return are still on?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, more to himself than to Kurt because of course he couldn't see him. "Yes, unless you suddenly get the urge to go experience NYC's beckoning night life." Blaine teased, never being able to resist from being playful for long.

Kurt rolled his eyes; proving old habits were hard to break, even without an audience. "Please, even before I met you, it's not like I went out clubbing every night. Yes Rachel and I snuck into a few gay bars but really... all that did is confirmation I'm not into that. At least not yet, maybe a few years from now I'll be ready to strut my stuff and let loose. For now, there's nothing wrong from sitting at home at night and watch shows on Bravo. Rachel and I have gone out now and then, because staying cooped up all the time would be such a waste. But for most people our age, we're probably pretty boring." Kurt commented.

"I don't think you' re boring, you're the most interesting guy I've ever met." Blaine said with adoration.

"Blaine, you're a little biased in that... so you don't count." Kurt muttered.

"What will you be doing, before we'll Skype?" Blaine asked, changing their discussion. It was becoming clear that they were having a very hard staying in the elusive 'friend-zone' even when they were only talking.

"I'm going to teach Rachel how to cook, avoid some fire hazards." Kurt answered.

"What? Did she almost burn the house down or something?" Blaine laughed in response.

Kurt spent the remainder of his trek home telling Blaine about the time Rachel had a date with a fellow NYADA student, Brody. Only to end up burning the duck she had tried to cook to a crisp and Kurt not only came home to a destroyed frying pan, but his stepbrother.

"Rachel dated your brother?" Blaine blurted out in surprise.

"It's a long story, Blaine, one you don't have time to hear. You need to get a move on." Kurt pointed out.

Blaine's face fell at the realization, "I really wish you were wrong this time, but yeah. Time to face the music, literally." Blaine said.

"Bye Blaine, text me when you get back. I want to entertain you tonight, with you being grounded."

"I look forward to it." Blaine replied and ended the call. He let out a sigh, as Blaine forced himself to stand up and head back to his car and face his life, the part that lacked Kurt Hummel and thus, felt like a bad dream.

Rachel ended up proving herself to Kurt that she could be a gracious roommate and when Blaine was home and free to chat, she made her retreat and left the pair of friends to spend their evening together. Kurt had never felt so in sync with another person before, until he had met Blaine Anderson. After hate watching Treme together, they had settled into a long talk, about a number of things. Their lives, their many shared interests and now, their pasts.

"Up for a personal question?" Blaine asked all of a sudden.

"Define personal." Kurt asked warningly.

"Who was your first guy crush?" Blaine asked.

Kurt felt the colour rise to his cheeks, why did Blaine have to ask him that of all things? Great, now he was getting all flustered at the very idea and unlike before, Blaine could see it on his face enough through their video chat curse his high quality web-cam.

"Kurt... are you blushing?" Blaine asked with amusement.

"It's a very embarrassing story, Blaine! One I didn't think I'd have to tell you this early." Kurt grumbled.

"Aww come on, what's the point of having a fellow gay friend if we can't swap first crush stories? We can't do the straight version, because we both know we've never gotten any action... in fact my buddies were pretty bummed when I had to admit we didn't get too far ourselves." Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine, there's no straight definition to how we need to talk about romance, or urges, because of our sexual orientation. There's only stupid stereotypes, yes I love to gossip and I usually hang out with girls more than boys... but that doesn't mean..." Kurt began to grumble.

"Kurt! You're complaining to the wrong guy here, remember? I know exactly where you're coming from. Most of my friends are straight, but when I told them about you, they actually asked how I felt, in addition to if we... how did they put it, fooled around." Blaine stated.

Kurt sighed, he was getting defensive for no reason, it seemed even with amazing chemistry, it wasn't so easy to remember how different having a friend, who was just like Kurt, was. "Sorry, I'm not used to sharing this much. So It's hard to remember that I now having someone I can be really... personal with and it end up being rewarding. If you really want to know about my first crush... just... no teasing! It's super embarrassing and something I'm not proud to admit. But it was... Finn..." Kurt finally admitted.

"As in your step-brother? The one Rachel dated?" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt felt like building a wall of pillows to hide under, but he made himself stay still on his bed. The fact that Blaine was surprised but not judging or even teasing him, made him stand his ground. "Yes, see now why I'm reluctant to tell the tale." Kurt groaned.r32;r32;"Uh yeah, little bit. But... I'm touched that you're willing to." Blaine had to point out.

"I stupidly fell for Finn in my sophomore year and I wasn't very... wise with my feelings, or discreet. I thought that I could change his mind. He was dating Quinn at the time..." Kurt began.

"Not Rachel?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Blaine you naive fool, that story is a dozy..." Kurt warned with a moan.

"We have all night." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Kurt replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Chapters will be released every three weeks from now on, just to keep ahead.

Chapter Seven

Blaine had expected that any chance to talk to Kurt would be few and far between, that he'd spend a good portion of being grounded alone, in his room, waiting for Kurt to call. That assumption proved to be very wrong and Blaine wasn't about to complain. On the contrary, after the past few days, Blaine was becoming pleasantly surprised and that was an understatement. It seemed impossible, but even with Kurt's chaotic schedule; they had almost formed an orderly routine each day. It started with waking at an early hour, where Blaine and Kurt talked over breakfast. Sometimes Kurt lingered at home to cook, other times he left early and had a bagel on the train ride. Rachel joined them sometimes in their morning and for the most part, they didn't mind her participation. They had both admitted she made things easier for them, because as timed passed, when they were alone, their playful banter was turning into excessive flirting and at an alarming speed. Rachel had become their referee in a way; happy to call out when they were drifting into what the three of them had dubbed 'boyfriend land'. During class Kurt and Blaine would text back and forth during their breaks, talk on the phone if they had a long enough moment. Then they'd speak during the time between Warbler practices, talking away about anything they felt like. Then Blaine would return home and they'd spend the whole night over Skype until they both would force each other to go to bed, so they could start the ritual all over again. Wasn't long-distance suppose to be hard? Even when they were spending every spare moment together, the fact that it was only talk, with nothing physical, was where it was difficult. Also keeping themselves to remain in the safe 'friend-zone.' was the other. They had discussed it a lot, over the last week, how they knew they didn't talk like friends normally would.

Blaine found himself in a place that broke up their usual locations; the Warbler's choir room, during his next talk with Kurt. That was because he had talked to his parents and how with it being so close to Sectionals, glee club was longer than usual. By this point, going back home for an hour was pointless and a waste of gas. So now Blaine was sitting comfortably on one of Dalton's couches, staring at his phone, waiting for Kurt's photo to appear on the screen. Every morning Kurt sent him a photo of his outfit for the day and Blaine had come to love giving his feedback on them. It made him really wish he could do the same, but considering how much Kurt gushed over his uniform, it wasn't much of a loss. Finally Kurt photo flashed on the screen of his phone and Blaine couldn't help but sit up like an anxious puppy, but only because he was alone.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said, trying to sound casual with the greeting and failing.

"Oh my god Blaine, it's so good to hear your voice." Kurt groaned on the other end of the phone.

"Bad day?"

"That is an understatement! Remind me again why I was so keen on going to this evil torture chamber of a school?" Kurt shouted.

"Being on Broadway, living the dream, bragging rights?" Blaine began to list.

The amusement in Blaine's sassy comeback brought some of Kurt's tempter down and he realized yelling at him wasn't the answer. Listening to his friend and getting the chance to vent his anger out to a sympathetic ear was. "Sorry, I'm just pissed off." Kurt apologized.

"Where are you?" Blaine asked.

"Freezing my ass out in the cold, on a park bench in Central Park." Kurt muttered.

"Get some coffee, Kurt." Blaine urged.

"Already did and it's not helping."

"What happened?"

"What didn't happen, I messed up my dance routine and was humiliated in front of the entire class. I got talked down by some stupid diva that said I couldn't out high note her and when I did, she said it was because I was most likely a castratto! Not to mention my partner for acting class kept getting uncomfortable with having to act out a love scene with me."

"Like kissing?" Blaine suddenly blurted out in alarm.

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned.

"Sorry, just... I don't like that scenario."

"Teetering very close to boyfriend land there, Blaine..." Kurt warned.

"Sorry, but what sort of love scene?" Blaine asked regardless.

"Just talking and trying to act like it was real, but he, yes it was a guy, just... it was like my face offended him. At least he got reeled out for it, but it hardly helped. So then I switched with a girl and people kept snickering at me. I mean it makes me wonder if I ever have a hope of playing straight. Or am I too gay? I'm well aware I might be seen as what people would consider being 'effeminate' and that's saying it politely." Kurt began to explain, his voice getting weaker with every word.

"Kurt, don't start descending into despair, screw them. You got into Nyada on your own, you were made for Broadway. So you don't fall into any prefixed convention, that's why you're going to redefine any role you get. You have an amazing voice Kurt, one that you were born with for a reason." Blaine told him softly. "Also, you're not girly in the least in my mind, but handsome beyond belief." Blaine added, not being able to stop the playful compliment.

Kurt sighed, how could he keep himself from falling head over heels in love with Blaine when he kept on saying such heartwarming and adorable things, all of which being everything he needed to hear. "Why aren't you here with me?" Kurt sighed.

"Boyfriend land, Kurt... don't test me..." Blaine warned.

"Right, right, back to the friend front. I'll be okay, days like this are bound to happen."

"They sure are, take me for example. Yesterday I ended up missing my mark causing ten Warblers to crash into me and we fell onto the floor in a huge pile." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt laughed as the mental image formed in his mind. "You're making that up!" he accused.

"I wish I was!" Blaine laughed.

"It just sucks, I thought coming here would... be different and it is, but a lot is still the same. People are still cruel, ignorant and self centred as always." Kurt said weakly.

Blaine began to wish he could be there with Kurt and wrap him up in his strong embrace, huddling together to keep warm in the bitter cold. But instead he was lying comfortably on a couch, in a fancy well-heated room, alone. But Kurt still needed him; even if he couldn't be there in person and that was the reason he wouldn't begin to feel sorry for himself. "Go inside Kurt, get warmed up, the cold can't be helping." Blaine insisted.

"Where?" Kurt groaned.

"Get a bagel, that always cheers you up." Blaine suggested.

"If I keep resorting to that, I'm going to get fat!" Kurt whined; he never worried about that, as he worked out regularly to stay trim, but comfort food was so addictive, especially with the increase of stress in his life.

"Stop whining." Blaine snapped, but he kept his tone light.

"Fine! I will! If anything to stop you from bugging me about it. I'll get going before my ass freezes to this bench." Kurt grumbled as he stood up and dusted the snow that had been falling on his shoulders. He finished off his coffee and let the warm liquid heat him up as it fell down his throat. He was being childish, he knew it, but when Blaine was there to pick him back up, it was more bearable. "I miss you." Kurt whispered as he began to walk down the street.

"Me too." Blaine admitted. "But I haven't' gone anywhere... try to remember that." Blaine added.

"I'll try." Kurt promised. _

Kurt managed to make it back to his apartment and Rachel was nowhere in sight, which he found annoying, since Blaine was still detained with his Warbler duties. Kurt decided he needed to try to cheer himself up on his own. The answer to this was for Kurt to get his iPhone, put on one of his 'Kurt's happy time' play-list and sing along to one show tune after another. It was Friday, his and Blaine's first week of long distance would soon be over. It was hard to believe somehow the last seven days had gone by both slow and fast at the same time. Kurt wanted to savour their time together, wanted to live his life day by day, but he also couldn't wait till it was December and he could see Blaine again, kiss his lips. "Oh god... there's no way we're staying just friends." Kurt moaned. Why was that a bad thing though Kurt wondered? He knew the answer already, because when it came to long-distance, crossing that line and heading into boyfriend land, meant things would be harder and not in a good way.

Rachel chose that moment to appear and noticed right away that her roommate was moping on their couch. "Kurt, you look ridiculous." Rachel told him.

"I don't feel ridiculous, I feel pathetic." Kurt grumbled.

"You know missing Blaine doesn't make you weak. In fact I'm amazed to find you without your face glued to a phone or computer screen." Rachel added as she walked over to Kurt. She was trying to make him laugh, but she had no idea how foul his mood was, if she did, she would have know what a bad idea it was.

"Warbler practice, Rachel." Kurt sighed sadly.

"Well I didn't think it was possible but you've done it." Rachel said as she shook her head.

"I know I'll regret it. But what?" Kurt asked warily.

"You've managed to be co-dependent while being hundreds of miles away from each other." Rachel stated.

Kurt's reaction to this deduction was to throw one of their couch cushions at Rachel, hitting her right in the face, causing her to shriek. Kurt felt satisfaction run through him, lifting his dark mood, just a little. But when he saw Rachel was not amused by his launched attack, he felt his spirits began to fall once more. "There's a reason why I've spent every free second talking to him, Rachel," he announced.

"If you promise not to hit me again I'll come over and listen." Rachel told him as she hovered over his stretched out figure on the couch.

Kurt nodded and she took the gesture as a peace offering, so she lifted up Kurt's legs, sat down and rested them over her lap, giving him her full attention. "So why have you been so clingy with him? Not that I don't think it's adorable, but Kurt... boyfriend land..." she warned.

Kurt sighed, he felt so heavy, like the whole word was weighed down upon him. "Because if I'm not talking to him, if I can't hear his voice, see his face or even read his adorable comments. Then all that's left for me to do is to miss him, when I'm alone, it... it begins to hurt too much. To the point where I start getting scared, that I can't do this. It's too hard, us being apart, I want to be with him and all the time." Kurt admitted softly as he felt the emotion well up inside him and the tears began. He sniffled and tried to power through with an awkward laugh, but it was no use. "Fuck I miss him, Rachel!" he sobbed.

Rachel had no idea how to help her friend, she had been very wrong. Rachel had assumed Kurt's clinging to Blaine meant he was coping. "I thought it was going well..." she admitted softly.

"It is!" Kurt cried out. "But it's not enough, we're talking all the time, skyping, texting, connecting despite the distance. But I want all of him, I want him here, I don't want to be his long distance friend. I want to be his boyfriend and I want us to live in the same city." Kurt admitted woefully.

"Shh... Kurt, it's okay." Rachel said as she reached out for Kurt, who just sat up and shifted away from her.

"No it's not and don't try to coddle me either." He muttered.

"You're making it impossible to try to be a good friend here!" Rachel shouted in frustration.

Kurt flashed her an angry stare, "Well I feel so sorry for you." he hissed.

Rachel threw her hands up; this was where their clashing personalities and stubbornness went against them. "I give up! Feel free to mope and just give up then! If you're not willing to be brave, then maybe you don't deserve him!" Rachel blurted out as she stormed off.

Kurt was too angry, depressed and above all stubborn, to come to his senses and realized he was the root of the problem. Rachel wasn't innocent but this time their argument was his fault, but he was in no mood to admit yet. Instead the pair ignored each other for a solid hour, in their seething silence until Kurt began to feel drained by being pissed off for so long. His wake up call came a few moments later, in a form of a text, from none other than Blaine Anderson.

_**Gonna be gone for at least another hour, Sorry. Don't wait for me Kurt, go out and have **__**some fun.**_

Kurt starred at the text and sighed, how did Blaine know when he needed him. Did he have some weird six senses that picked up when Kurt was moping? He had no idea and he wasn't about to ask Blaine, at least not yet. He had been wondering if Blaine was having a hard as time as he was, but he had the answer already. Blaine had no trouble telling Kurt how much he missed him, during their phone-calls. Kurt had tried to do the same and prove he felt the same way, but voicing such confusing feelings was hard for Kurt.

_Blaine, how could you know when I'm getting all depressed over you?_

_**I didn't, are you okay?**_

No, I fought with Rachel. I'm not being very mature right now.

_**Go out Kurt, remind yourself where you are. Take Rachel, bond, we can talk when we're both done.**_

Okay, but I hope you know, long distance is hard. No matter how much we try to tell ourselves. It's not enough...

_**I agree, but Kurt, I have to go. Not now, please.**_

Sorry, go.

_**Going, you too Hummel.**_

Kurt smiled lightly, "For you Blaine, I'll do it for you." he whispered to himself. "Well, for the both of us." he added. Kurt got off the couch, stretched his stiff muscles and went to do the right thing and make peace with Rachel. "Miss Berry, may I have a word?" he asked as he stood in front of her closed curtains.

"Depends on what the word is." Rachel's voice replied.

"Sorry?" Kurt offered.

Rachel pulled the curtain open and saw Kurt pouting at her, begging for forgiveness with his eyes and her scowl turned into a warm smile and she sighed in defeat. "Come here." she muttered and let Kurt sweep her up in an apologetic hug. It wasn't like Rachel enjoyed fighting with Kurt, she just found him infuriating at times, and they were very similar in some ways and quite different in others. "Are you feeling better then?" she asked.

Kurt let her go and nodded at her, "Yes, all thanks to Blaine, as always, I tell you, he is a piece of work, that one. Let's go out, do something, go somewhere, we need a change of scenery." Kurt requested.

"Callbacks?" Rachel suggested.

"Hmm, it's not very new... but then, I think I'd like a chance to sing out all my problems." Kurt replied.

"Good, let's dress to kill and I'll text Brody and ask him to have Pasquale save us two time slots to sing." Rachel declared.

"What's going on with you two?" Kurt asked, finding being able to tease her a refreshing change.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "I have no clue! So there's no use in asking Me," she answered.

"Fine, let's get dressed and head out." Kurt said as he walked over to his side of the room, he already knew what to wear. He hadn't had the chance to wear his second clothing choice from Monday, the one Blaine had said would be good for a night now, well know he could. _

Kurt got his chance to belt his heart out in song later that night, at Callbacks, with a room full of fellow Nyada students and regular patricians to the piano bar. Kurt stepped up and closed his eyes, using all of his talent and life experiences so far to fuel him forward. The result of this was for him to sing a spell-bounding rendition of 'I am What I am' from La Cage aux Folles and the crowd before him broke into shocked applause when he was finished. Kurt gave the reaction polite yet weak smiles and he walked silently back to his seat where his Shirley-Temple was waiting.

"Feel any better?" Rachel whispered to him.

"It's too soon to tell." Kurt whispered back to her.

Rachel took her turn next and Kurt tried to focus on listening to her, hoping her amazing voice would pull him out of his last spurt of depression. If only it were Blaine up at the piano, signing with his flawless voice, watching Kurt during the whole performance. "Okay this isn't helping." Kurt grumbled to himself.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice beside Kurt on his left suddenly asked.

Kurt looked up to see an attractive young man, who he realized went to Nyada, standing in front of him, trying to act natural. Kurt forced himself to smile shyly at him, "Um no." he stuttered, since the chair was unoccupied and Kurt didn't own the table. He watched as he sat down beside Kurt and held out his hand in greeting.

"I'm Thomas." he introduced himself to Kurt.

Kurt took his hand and shook it lightly, forcing himself to cheer up a bit so he didn't seem cold. "Kurt." he replied.

"I'm hope I'm not being too forward here... but I gotta say, that song... wow... you are... unreal, with your talent." Thomas admitted sheepishly to Kurt.

Kurt's expression softened with the compliment and he noticed he had begun to blush, it felt odd to receive compliments still but they were becoming more frequent now. "Thank you," he simply said, not sure what else he could say.

"I wish I could sing like you do, what's your secret?" Thomas asked with a grin.

Kurt smirked lightly, he had Blaine blinders on so he didn't notice the signs at first, or see the interest on Thomas' face or through his body language. "Um... sadly I don't have any. Sorry." he admitted.

"Oh well, not meant to be, I guess I'm stuck with my vocal chord as they are; unimpressive, compared to you anyway." Thomas stated as he flashed Kurt a charming smile.

Kurt noticed finally, and he started to feel almost as nervous as Thomas clearly was, but for an entirely different reason. _'He's flirting with me...'_ Kurt thought to himself as he mind began to panic. "I'm sure you're good." he insisted. Kurt had no idea how to come off as being friendly without encouraging him, or for it not to be seen as flirting back. Also, he had no reason not to flirt back, Blaine had insisted they not let themselves commit yet and Kurt had agreed with him at the time. Now that the discussion was being challenged, he wasn't so sure anymore. Kurt figured there was no harm in talking to him, maybe he was wrong, and maybe this Thomas was just being friendly. "You're a sophomore right?" Kurt asked.

Thomas shook his head in response, "Freshman actually, I started last year in the winter term... also it took me a whole year before I even got my life together to apply. I'm honestly surprised I got accepted at all but come January 2013 I'll officially be a sophomore." Thomas explained.

"Oh I hear you there, how did you... get past all the pressure and criticism?" Kurt asked.

"It takes a lot of determination and a thick hide." Thomas answered playfully.

Kurt's comebacks weren't so flowing as easily like when he talked to Blaine, but Thomas wasn't unpleasant, he was charming even. "Well I have those already, so here's hoping." Kurt muttered as he took another sip of his drink.

"How do you like living in New York so far?"

"It's amazing and I still can't believe I'm here... just I hardly know where to go half the time." Kurt laughed.

"I'd be happy to show you around some time." Thomas offered and he saw Kurt's surprise and he began to regret the bold comment. "Sorry, am I being too forward?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No not at all... it's just..."

"You have a boyfriend don't you?" Thomas said with a sigh.

Kurt looked at him helplessly, great, what in the world was he suppose to say now. "Sort of..." he admitted. When he saw Thomas flash him a curious look, he could tell he was too polite to ask anymore, so Kurt saved him the trouble. "There is someone, but he's... in Ohio so we've decided not to date. But I've never been approached... wait... I'm not saying you were planning to ask me out." Kurt sputtered in defence.

"I kinda was..." Thomas corrected Kurt.

Kurt's mouth hung open, if he wasn't blushing before, he was now. "Oh..." he simply responded.

"Which I am beginning to regret fessing up to now."

"No, it's charming it's just..."

"You've already found a guy like that?" Thomas offered.

"Exactly." Kurt told him. "So I have no idea what to do right now," he grumbled. "You're being very charismatic though, all things considered." he added with a grin.

"I could give you my number, so if and when you figure it out, you could call me maybe? My offer to show you around still stands, whether if it's a date or just as friends." Thomas assured him.

Kurt sighed. "Sure, but please don't hate me if I'm not brave enough to call you." Kurt insisted.

"I'll try." Thomas said as put his number down in Kurt's phone and handed it back to its owner. That marked his cue to leave and he stood up from the table, turning to give Kurt one final look. "Call me." he said and left.

Leaving Kurt to be alone once more with his drink and now a guys phone number. All the while Rachel had been singing and missed the whole ordeal. Kurt looked at the number; he knew he wouldn't be doing anything that could be called cheating. But it felt wrong almost, like despite their insisting they needed to stay apart, he would be betraying Blaine in some way. "To call or not to call, that is the question." Kurt mumbled to himself. But so far, his mind, heart and common sense held no possible answers. _

The next day Blaine ended up getting a very weird text from Kurt that morning, or at the time, he thought it was weird.

_Blaine, when, where and what time is your Sectionals event?!_

Blaine stared at the message for a few moments, Kurt's message was earlier than normal, but then, this was the first weekend since Kurt had left. But that wasn't why he was confused, that was because Kurt already knew the answer to every question.

_**I already told you Kurt, what's going on?**_

This is Rachel, Kurt's in the shower, I borrowed his phone.

_**Rachel? This better not be some prank, Kurt.**_

It's not! Here I'll text you from my phone! I just needed your number. Hold on.

_See, it's me, not Kurt. Now when's Sectionals Blaine!_

"How can you be so pushy with mere words?" Blaine muttered as he shook his head in amusement.

_**Why?**__Kurt's miserable about having to miss it. So I thought I could change that.__**You guys can't afford to fly down for it!**__That's not the plan! Let me fill you in on my brilliant idea. I know you'll jump aboard straight away._

Sunday evening was upon the pair of long distance friends and Kurt so far had no answers to if he should call Thomas yet or not. It had gotten so bad that Kurt was about to do something very risky, where he had no idea what the repercussions would be. But he was that confused and it had reached this point, time to be brutally honest with Blaine and Kurt hoped he wouldn't live to regret it.

"Blaine, what are we? To each other I mean." Kurt asked Blaine through his laptop, from his spot on his bed.

"Why are you asking me now all of a sudden, what's happened?" Blaine asked with concern.

Kurt sighed, he should know better than trying to tiptoe past the facts with Blaine Anderson, he was a crafty one, at least where Kurt was concerned. "I got... asked out... on Friday." Kurt admitted softly.

"Well it was only a matter of time." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Is that all you have to say on the matter?" Kurt pressed.

"What do you want me to say here? That I'm okay if you go on a date? Because of course I won't be, what I'll be is jealous and worried. But I don't own you, we were so adamant on not wanting to be exclusive in any capacity. So honestly there's nothing I can say, nothing I should say to help you decide. I'm sorry but the choice is yours in the end, Kurt. But thank you for telling me at least." Blaine told him in reply.

"I've been trying to figure it out for the last two days but I don't know! I should have just told him no from the start." Kurt muttered in frustration.

"Is that why you were asking what we were? Because you want to change things?" Blaine asked, fearing the answer.

"No, maybe... I don't know! Good lord it's only been a week into this and look where we are! I do not find this amusing!" Kurt groaned.

"Is he cute?" Blaine asked, getting bold.

"Yes, but not as cute as you." Kurt smirked.

"Do you think he's expecting something... like fooling around?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gaped at Blaine's question, "I have no idea! He just offered to show me around the city!" Kurt sputtered off in alarm.

"Sorry, stupid question to ask..." Blaine moaned in embarrassment. "Which I've done before..." Blaine grumbled.

"Yes it was and you have, but then, if the tables were turned, I'd be wondering the same thing. Are you sure no ones been asking you out?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine shook his head, "No, a guy winked at me at a stop light, does that count? Kurt, you're in New York and you're freakishly attractive, this can't be that surprising." he had to point out.

"Well maybe not but... why now! Why me! I don't want anyone chasing me all of a sudden. You're in my way Blaine, but... I'm glad. All I want is you..." Kurt groaned.

"Boyfriend land, Kurt." Blaine warned.

"Don't you start with that now." Kurt muttered.

"Really? Because the way you're going, it sounds like your regretting the choices we made. Or are you just looking for a way out of this." Blaine interjected.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're not happy with our situation, It get it, neither am I. But you don't want to deal with the side effects to us choosing to keep some distance. Even if we were dating and you could of just told the guy, 'sorry, taken.' Would it make it easier for us? I know it wouldn't for me. Kurt, this is hard for me too." Blaine explained.

"So I should just go out with Thomas then? What about us?"

"You going on a date won't make me want to end things, Kurt. Of course, I won't be... happy about it. But... Kurt, I still think we had the right idea. All the joking and warning each other about 'boyfriend land' and 'the friend-zone' aside. The reasons I told you are still there, I am terrified of loosing you to someone else... but... I can't hold you back. You can't be here with me, we can try to act like talking is enough, but we both know it's not." Blaine said.

"How can we be having this discussion after only a week?" Kurt cried out.

"I don't like it either." Blaine grumbled.

Kurt noticed the bitter undertones in Blaine's voice and he sighed, he was being immature once more and Blaine was suffering for it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, I'm glad you did, doing anything like dating behind my back would of been worse." Blaine argued.

"Okay then, so if I decided to say yes, do you want me to tell you?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, it depends on how the date goes..." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, feeling their usual playful banter return to him; there was hope after all. "I'm not that type of guy Blaine... but you're right. It's best if we keep to our game plan, this just proves it. I'll try not to distract you from Sectionals..." Kurt began to say.

"Then can we drop the whole Thomas thing for now? Since you say you're not sure." Blaine began to request.

Kurt laughed, "I'm not and of course, we should look to the positive. This was our first week since I came back here and look, we're still talking. Quite a lot actually, at least we're doing good with that part." Kurt had to point out.

Blaine sighed and forced himself to smile at that fact, "I'll drink to that." Blaine said as he raised his glass of warm milk.

r32;Kurt laughed and brought his own glass up to touch the screen, like they had made a virtual toast. "Here's hoping the following weeks until the holidays will prove to be as gratifying." Kurt replied. "And good luck at Sectionals, Blaine."

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine replied as he flashed him a charming grin. _

Despite Kurt trying to make the most of things and leave his apartment, even when it was so cold. When it came to the night of the Warbler's turn at Sectionals, he couldn't face the outside world. Instead Kurt decided to fight his loneliness with a large chocolate cake from the Italian bakery down the street. Armed with a fork in hand and a large piece of cake on the plate before him, Kurt was ready to dig into his exciting night.

When Rachel stepped up to him, she had her hands on her hips as she eyed her friend. "That's a pretty big piece you got there, Kurt." Rachel had to mention.

"Yes well, it's equals to my mood at the moment, so leave me be." Kurt muttered. "I'll do a strenuous work out to make up for it later." he added as he popped a large morsel of cake into his mouth and began to chew.

"I take it your staying in tonight?" Rachel questioned.

Kurt simply nodded, his mouth being full of delectable cake. He swallowed and then let out a sigh. "I said yes..." he started.

Rachel froze, "To what?"

"To Thomas, I said yes to us going out on a date. I figure this will be a way to tell... I already get the feeling he won't add up to Blaine. I almost feel guilty about it, it's like I'm using him. But... it's reached that point." Kurt admitted as he went for another bite of cake.

"When's the date?" Rachel asked.

"Tomorrow, after class, figured it not being a weekend would be... safer." Kurt answered.

"Have you told Blaine?"

"Not yet, he knows I got asked out by him. But it's Sectionals; he's got enough to focus on. Before you ask, he said it was my choice. I figure acting like we're already a couple at this point, barely a week into... whatever this is... would only put too much pressure on us. So I said yes and I figure there's no harm in seeing my other options. But I'm such a hypocrite because I know if Blaine was the one going out, I'd just... fall apart, at the idea of him finding someone better! Who would be so much easier to be with." Kurt muttered.

Rachel placed her laptop firmly on the kitchen table, startling Kurt enough to snap him out of his blue mood. She opened it up and then brought out her phone, sending off a text message. "If you're free tonight then, I've already got something for us to watch." Rachel declared.

"A musical movie marathon?" Kurt asked. Already perking up to the very idea, it was a comfort night to be sure.

But Rachel shook her head, "No, something even better."

The screen suddenly flickered on but nothing very clear appeared on the screen before them. Instead it sort of looked like one of those pirated cam videos of Broadway shows. "Did you find a better copy of Wicked or something? I could barely make out the last one and the guys camera work was horrible." Kurt began to complain.

"Way better." Rachel teased, not bothering to enlighten him just yet. She then turned her attention to her computer. "How's it going Tina? All to plan?" she whispered.

"Yes Rachel, I have the perfect spot and no one seems alarmed by me holding up my phone to film." Tina's familiar voice said through Kurt's laptop's speakers.

"What's going on? Is that Tina? Wait... where is she? Rachel, what in the world is going on?" Kurt demanded.

"Well, I realized you'd be down about missing out on Blaine's big competition tonight. But unlike you, instead of moping about it, I got clever and did something, you're welcome." Rachel said smartly as she picked up the computer and strolled over to her bed, sat down, and patted the spot next to her at Kurt.

"Wait, is Tina at the Warblers Sectionals competition?" Kurt asked in surprise as he got up, ignoring his unfinished cake and scrambled over to her bed.

"You sure catch on quick. They're not against the New Directions, so I asked Tina to help us, or rather, you out." Rachel explained.

"Oh Tina-Cohen-Chang, remind me to hug you when I see you next. Thanks so much for doing this!" He told her through the computer.

"You're welcome, if anything this gives me a legit reason to spy on our competition. I mean we already won our round, as you know, so this could be useful. I'm sorry Kurt, I know he's something special to you, but I hope we trounce them." Tina told him.

Kurt laughed, "That's fine Tina, just don't judge me if I root for the both of you." Kurt chuckled. He glanced over at Rachel and poked her lightly. "Hey... thanks, for this, it means a lot to me." Kurt admitted.

"That's what friends are for, Kurt." Rachel told him. _

"Blaine, you were astounding! Congratulations! If only you could of seen Rachel and I jumping on her bed like idiots when they called your win!" Kurt began to babble and gush when they ended up talking the second Blaine got home that night.

Blaine had seen Kurt's text as soon as he was off stage and able, sending his own reply straight away. Their excitement was noticeable even in written form. Kurt learned that Blaine had been in cahoots with Rachel and went along with her whole plan and was impressed he had kept it a secret. By the time Blaine was free to skype Kurt felt like he was on cloud nine, and it was a welcome change. "When I was watching you sing, I knew you had it in the bag." he stated.

"It helped knowing you were watching me, but I bet it was blurry." Blaine laughed.

"A little, but who the hell cares." Kurt said.

"I wish this meant we'd have more free time... but there's still finals." Blaine muttered.

Kurt frowned at that, why couldn't they stay in ignorant bliss for a little longer, oh well, there was no helping it. Instead he groaned in acknowledgement, really it had already started for him. That was another reason why he had said yes to going on a date with Thomas, pretty soon Kurt wouldn't have time to go out for anything, Blaine or anyone in the same city. He wanted to enjoy the location around him while he could, even if it meant he'd have to do it without Blaine. "I haven't forgotten, you think me being in a dramatic arts school would mean less tests. Nope, it just means the format is different but ten times as hard as any written exams. I have so many projects looming over me oh god... I'm sorry, Blaine, but I'm not going to have much time to give you over the next few weeks." Kurt told him reluctantly.

Blaine put on his bravest smile for Kurt, and in turn, himself. "We knew this was coming, and really... this is just the push I need. It's time to get down and hit the books; I need top grades if I plan to make it there myself come the fall. It's probably best if we're not around to distract each other. But I hope we can still talk a little... if infrequently... tomorrow I don't even have Warbler practice, we're taking a much needed break" Blaine explained. "You free to keep me company?"

"Um... actually, Blaine, I have plans tomorrow." Kurt admitted, his tone gave away any attempts to hide what they were to his friend.

"With Thomas?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, are you mad?" Kurt breathed.

"No, I could never be mad at you, Kurt." Blaine assured him.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

"For what?"

"For just... being you and finding me, when I needed you the most." Kurt told him with a warm smile. _

The following day after class Kurt found himself of all places out on the streets of New York, on the third date of his young life so far, but this time with someone other than Blaine Anderson. Despite the change of company, Kurt had to admit he was enjoying himself. It was a different atmosphere for sure; less intense for one, while Kurt didn't feel the immediate pull like with Blaine, it almost felt refreshing, easier. Thomas proved to be a skilled tour-guide and showed he knew was it like for a new resident. He took Kurt all over Manhattan to various quaint little haunts in the city, each having quirky appeal. They went to a little bistro for dinner, where Kurt had the most delicious cheeseburger ever, it had to be the water. After their meal, where Kurt didn't realize his reactions to the food had almost been taken as an innuendo, they headed off once more. To Thomas bringing Kurt to an art exhibit by an inspiring artist and while it wasn't a high-class affair, it was still impressive. As the date progressed, Kurt found himself enjoying Thomas' company but he wasn't sure if he saw him merely as a friend or something more. Finding him confused as usual about the subject of romance.

"I hope you've been enjoying yourself tonight, Kurt." Thomas said as they walked through central park together, towards the end of their date.

"I am, you sure know how to entertain." Kurt assured him.

"Well it's hard not to when I have all this at my fingertips." Thomas joked as he waved his hands around.

Kurt smirked at that, letting out a small chuckle as Thomas' reward. "You know, it took me a while to get use to the bright lights and packed sideways. When you come from a small town like I did... nothing compares to here. But more than that, I'm not use to being so... normal, or not normal exactly, but realizing I'm not alone, off in my own little world." Kurt explained as he pointed to a pair of young men, who's arms were tightly wrapped around each other, showing they only had eyes for each other.

"I fully understand, I didn't come out of the closet until I moved here." Thomas admitted.

"Really? Even when you got into Nyada?" he teased. But then he saw the flicker of hurt in Thomas' eyes and he felt horrible, it seemed Kurt didn't have the natural rapport he had with Blaine. "Sorry... I meant no offence."

Thomas left out a sigh, rubbing his temples with his thumbs, trying to think of the right way to explain himself properly. He was still rather nervous, especially after all the mixed signals he had been getting from Kurt that night, none of which he could decipher. "It's alright, Kurt, it's just... something I'm not proud of. For so long I felt so ashamed that I was hiding who I really was from everyone, including myself. I knew I was gay for a long time and I kept telling myself I'd come out when I moved to New York. When I finally did I suddenly discovered my sexual orientation hardly mattered and it was quite a shock to say the least. I wasn't expecting such a mundane response when the subject came up at school and I confirmed I was gay. Low and behold it turned out not to be a big deal and that... really shook me up. Made me regret staying in the closet for so long... that I could of been braver a lot sooner and save myself a lot of grief." Thomas explained.

Kurt remained silent as Thomas talked to him, letting out some very personal information and he took it all into account. "I came out in my sophomore year and there were times I wish I hadn't. Every situation is different you know... there's no right or wrong way; no one has the right to judge your choices. Well maybe except yourself but what matters is you're out now and living the life you're entitled to, we both are. So try to ease up with the remorse alright." Kurt replied, hoping he sounded interesting.

"I'll try, thanks." Thomas laughed lightly.

Kurt gave him a shy smile in reply, not sure how to break the serious mood they had gone into. Then something from a page of his own past came to mind. "After you came out and got into NYADA... did you start to date?" Kurt couldn't help but ask, wondering if he was an oddity.

Thomas shrugged, "Not really... at first I was too stressed and was just trying not to pass out from the strain. Nyada and the pressure it brings is pretty frightening, it was like being thrown in the deep end..." Thomas admitted.

Kurt eyed him and matching smiles of amusement formed on their faces and they broke out into light laughter. "I know exactly what you mean, that's basically what it's been like for me. It's kind of hard to do anything but try to keep a float."

"But you've changed since then? Getting the hang of things to spend some time on your private life?" Thomas questioned.

Kurt glanced at Thomas nervously, not really sure what the underlining tone of the question meant. "Yeah, something like that." he stuttered.

They walked for a bit more, letting the conversations between them get lighter and more pleasant, not that sharing things they could finally relate to hadn't been welcome. During their chatting Kurt kept finding it hard to know how to behave, flirting was tricky to figure out, at least with Thomas. In some ways the date was far more relaxed than the two he had with Blaine, but the whole circumstances were very different. Try as he might Blaine kept popping into Kurt's mind during the evening, to where he felt slightly guilty about not giving Thomas his full attention at all times. How inconsiderate could he be, even if it wasn't on purpose? He was well aware what a catch Thomas was and was the evening came to its end his charm had only increased.

"Well... this has been a great first date Kurt, I'm glad I asked you. But I guess it's getting sort of late. I'd invite you over to my place for a bit... but the place I live and my room there is pretty small and I have three roommates as well." Thomas began to ramble.

Kurt chose to put him at ease, since he knew Thomas didn't have any ulterior motives to score. "And I have a female roommate who would be relentless with demanding attention, so that's a no go there." Kurt added with a smirk.

"I'd offer to walk you home, but we're in opposite directions and you have a long train ride ahead." Thomas added, trying not to reveal how nervous he was. He wanted to kiss Kurt goodnight, but he had no idea if that's what Kurt wanted, the mix signals hadn't gone away. One second he thought he was gaining points, to other times he swore Kurt wished he was someone else.

When Thomas took a step closer to Kurt, his heart began to race, but not for the same reason. No matter how nice Thomas was, or how cute, and while he had enjoyed their date, he wasn't Blaine. Kurt didn't feel the same spark, or the special pull and that made the difference it seemed. By the end of the date Kurt had his answer and while it didn't make his dilemma pertaining Blaine any easier, it did make it clearer. But Kurt wasn't about to ruin a pleasant evening, he owed Thomas that much. "A considerate gesture, but hardly practical. Walk me to the subway station instead?" he suggested.

Thomas nodded and came to walk down the sidewalk beside Kurt, continuing their light conversation from before. Until they reached their destination and an awkward moment fell between them. Normally a date would end at one of their doorsteps, but not in the Empire State. No, here, Kurt and Thomas were out in a far more public area to say goodnight. The matter of the usual goodnight kiss that followed was both on their minds. Only Kurt was thinking if sharing a kiss would be proper, when he didn't think there would be a second date.

It seemed Thomas finally got the sign he was looking for, though not the one he had wanted. "You don't have to hide it from me, Kurt." Thomas said with a sigh.

Kurt fought the urge to play innocent, because again, Thomas didn't deserve to be lead along, or lied to. "I really wish... I mean... I'm sorry it turned out this way, for you mainly. You need to know Thomas, you were great! Extremely charming and I have no doubt you'd have a ton to offer any guy. It's just... despite me trying to deny it. I've already been claimed, I've met my man, and I'm just waiting till he can take what I have to offer him." Kurt explained, trying to break it to him gently. "I'm sorry, I'm not really making sense, but there's no manual to my life!" Kurt grumbled.

Thomas broke out into light laughter, he was clearly disappointed by the outcome but that was understandable. Kurt was too, but again, for different reasons. "Thanks for being honest with me, that means a lot. So I'd like to think I can be mature here and I hope we can be friends at least... if your... guy wouldn't mind." he said sheepishly.

Kurt laughed, relieved because he did enjoy Thomas' company and he could always use another friend in such a big and immense city. Kurt was still a teenager though and things such as boundaries were still hard to figure out. So when he decided to lean over and kiss Thomas on the lips, he wasn't really thinking. In his mind the gesture was his way to show he had enjoyed the date, what it ended up being was a bad call. Kurt was clueless to his error in judgment at first. Until he saw Thomas' eyes snap wide open once the kiss was over, coming face to face with his stunned expression. "Shit! That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Kurt stuttered in panic.

Thomas took a step back, running a hand through his hair. "Uh yeah... it was nice, I mean... just really sudden and unexpected." he stuttered. "I mean you're kind of shutting me down and then you go and kiss me." he mumbled.

Kurt let out a loud groan, how could of been so stupid, he couldn't of made it more worse. How was there any hope now of remaining friends. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Up until recently I've never even had the chance to kiss anyone! Why did I... I'm so stupid! God!" Kurt blurted out.

"Kurt, relax, it's not that bad. It was just a kiss, yes it was my first, but... I could think of a lot of worse ways it could of happened. You aren't some guy trying to nail me. So we're not going to run off into the sunset now, I'll live." Thomas replied.

Kurt was relieved he was taking it so well; if the tables were turned Kurt wasn't sure he'd be so mature. After all, it hadn't been much of a kiss; in fact, he felt he owed Thomas a little better. "I could give a better follow up?" Kurt offered.

Thomas shook his head, taking a further step back to put a proper distance between them. "Nope, sorry, if we want to be friends... then that would cross a line." he warned.

"Right, sorry, this is still so new to me." Kurt muttered in apology.

"I can relate... and can I give you some advice, as a friend? Though it's not like I really know anything to..."

"Yes please, I could use some." Kurt interrupted, giving him the green light.

"Don't date anyone else, or kiss them, while you wait for this guy of yours. You might think if you say you're not his boyfriend it makes it okay. But it doesn't, don't lead people on, it won't make things easier. It will just fuck them up even more, playing with people's emotions like that." Thomas warned.

Kurt nodded, "It's good advice, I should probably be careful with the flirting then too. I mean being polite is one thing, but I need to think about people besides myself, or Blaine. Thanks Thomas, how about this... if I get hit on, I'll try to talk up my great friend who's single?" he offered with a smirk.

"I think I'll try to manage getting dates on my own." Thomas said with an eye roll.

"I hope I haven't ruined any chance of us being friends." Kurt admitted.

"You didn't do it on purpose, thanks for giving me a chance. It was still an enjoyable first date... and kiss even." Thomas assured.

Kurt merely began to nod while he smiled in response, unsure how to react. Since it seemed the ability to break out into playful banter with another person so easily was a rare occurrence. Why had it taken going out with another guy to realize this, Kurt thought in annoyance. One where he had pretty much embarrassed himself enough to finally choose to simply quit while he was ahead, or had redeemed himself to a degree. Kurt only hoped if and when they crossed paths at school things wouldn't get awkward. Luckily the one thing Kurt knew was neither of them would gossip about their date, thankfully. Kurt stepped up to Thomas and touched his shoulder for a moment, giving him an apologetic look. "Thanks for tonight, I still had a good time, all things considered. I'll see you on campus then, okay?" Kurt asked, showing some hesitation.

"Sure, sounds great." Thomas replied.

Kurt let out of a sigh of relief, glad that he was being his usual dramatic self and throwing things way out of proportion. He gave Thomas a quick wave and scurried off down the stairs that lead to the subway where he could catch his train. Almost on instinct, as he sat in the train car he found himself calling up Blaine on the phone. He wanted to hear his voice, talking to Blaine would calm his nerves and make everything right in the world again. Only after ringing for far too long, the call ended up going to Blaine's voice mail. Let out a long sigh, the pair rarely had missed calls but considering Blaine knew he was out on a date, he couldn't blame Blaine for not being around to answer. "No pity party Kurt, you're better than that." Kurt muttered to himself. Instead Kurt sighed and looked to the bright side of things, it was too soon to tell Blaine what he wanted, that it was him. But at least now he had his answer, for if and when he was approached again by would be suitors. Kurt only hoped that Blaine would stay under the raider long enough for them to get to the next step.

**Chapter End Notes:**

A fun note about the character of Thomas. I wrote this chapter way back during S4. (like around ep 3-5 or so) before Sadie Hawkins aired. Thomas was originally named Adam ! LOL which is so hilarious when Kurt's possible new love interest got the same name! To avoid confusion because they aren't the same character. I changed his named to Thomas, but I'm still chuckling about it.


End file.
